Remind Me
by Moonlit917
Summary: Aya can't help but be interested in Gaara. She also can't help but seem like a stalker, gain a fruity nickname, prank Kankuro constantly, and have random romantic urges. So what happens when all of this is mixed in with falling in love?
1. An Audience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters because I'm not that amazing. However, Aya, Mori, and the plotline (along with whatever other OCs I decide to throw in) are all my ideas and thoughts. I listened to Almost by Bowling for Soup and Absolutely [Story of a Girl] by Nine Days (yes people, that _is_ who sings it…).**

I had one name on my mind as I lay in the darkness of my newest room. The fan and Fallout Boy were the only sounds in my house. My petite cat slept silently, and no one else roamed my house.

The breaths I took were sharp and shallow, barely audible. Still not in a good position, I rolled over. Tonight, even my favorite blue futon failed to comfort me. With a sigh, I gave up on sleep and picked up my cell phone. The clock read 12:53. Great, one in the morning and I _still_ couldn't sleep. Damn.

Another round of vibrations went off. Twelve unread messages. All of them from two people: five from my best friend Mori and seven from a number I really should forget. I would **not** be using it any time soon. Reluctantly, I opened Mori's first message.

R u ok?  
-Mori

The others that followed were either telling me to 'pick up the fucking phone' or begging me to tell her if I was all right. _Of course I'm not, Mori,_ I thought. Nevertheless, I dialed her number.

Knowing Mori, I was not surprised when she picked up on the first ring. She gasped, and turned whatever music she was playing down. "Are you okay?" The music, still palying softly in the background, sounded like Flyleaf.

I wanted to tell her flat out no, I was not. Instead, I stayed silent. Hoping my best friend had over-the-phone telepathy, I settled for wearing a smart-ass, 'what-do-you-think' look on my face. Mori sighed over the phone's connection. "You're giving me that 'well-what-the-hell-do-you-think' look, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon, Aya. I'm trying to help."

"I know," I said sadly. "I appreciate it. And I'm really sorry, Mori-san. It is just… That wasn't supposed to happen." A bitter laugh escaped my lips. "_We _weren't supposed to happen in the first place, so maybe this all makes sense to someone. Maybe I should've seen it coming."

"Aya, don't be like that. He was just a freakin' jerk."

"A freakin' jerk I loved," I muttered.

"Oh, Aya-chan…"

"I know; there's nothing more to say. I'm just going to head to bed. See ya at school tomorrow. G'night Mori-san. Love ya, sis."

"Love you, too, Aya."

A click sounded, and she was gone.

**+Morning+**

Ah. My first day of a new school. What fun... Not.

Straightening the black and silver plaid skirt they force us to wear, I slipped on my knee-highs (which were non-regulation because they had a white bow with black skull-and-cross-bones instead of being plain black). Hopping on one foot while slipping on my stupid 'school-girl' shoes, I made it to the coffee pot. Quickly, I poured a cup, adding creamer and plenty of sugar – I would need it. _Then_ managing to juggle my now-lidded coffee and a chocolate-chip granola bar, I tied the tie-slash-neck-bow thing we wore. With a last tug on the silver material under my black collar, I grabbed my black-and-red checkered backpack and gave my granite-gray kitten Bast a goodbye head pat. Locking the door, I backed out my house and stuck my keys in my bag.

I took a swig of my caffeine and large a bite of out my granola bar. "Erg," I said aloud – to no one really, "I seriously need a car. Or at least one of those Moped things!" Hurriedly alternating between coffee and food, I walked to the new school I would be attending as fast as I could without spilling. I silently thanked my aunt for helping me get an apartment only a few blocks away from the school.

If anyone in all of Kohanagakure knew what it was like to be the new girl, it was I. When I lived with my parents, I transferred schools after a half or full year because they moved around for business. After last year though, I told them I wanted to live in Kohana, because Mori (my best friend from about three schools ago) had moved there and thought it was great. Well, and I couldn't handle living at home because my sister was evil and my brother declared missing. They saw no problem with it, since I was now fourteen and could easily live in an apartment on my own with only three hundred dollars extra – all housing bills covered. My aunt was within walking distance, and my family had many friends. The only one who had objected was my boyfriend at the time.

Then he had gone and cheated on me with my sister of all people. So… No worries about people from my past village missing me.

'Jebus, November is not my month,' I thought.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I dumped my granola bar wrapper and disposable coffee cup in a trashcan on campus and looked up to my new school.

The giant, two-story building was red brick, and it lay sprawled out on an even bigger green lawn; sports and out-door lunch areas were accounted for. A large sign declared the name of the facility and showed off the recent grant money I heard they fought hard to get. With the gray sky and swirling mini-tornadoes blowing leaves and whatnot around, it seemed somewhat menacing. On the other hand, maybe it was just my nerves…

With a final deep breathe, I walked to the building and threw open a door. Immediately, I was overwhelmed with the scent of Axe and used socks. I attempted not to gag. The door and been right beside the boys' locker room. That was _just_ my luck… Fleeing the hall, I turned and entered a very official-looking room.

The main office was actually what I ran into. I beamed, having made it to the office without searching for ten minutes. For once, I wasn't lost! This was a great accomplishment for me.

After smoothing my clothing again, I approached the slight woman with graying hair and blue eyes at the front desk. I cleared my throat to call attention to myself.

"How may I help you?" she asks with a soft smile.

I smile back, a half-fake smile. "I'm new here. My name is Hishiro Aya," I replied. Thankfully, my voice obeyed me quite well and stayed calm and clear, never betraying my nervous self.

The petite woman handed me a piece of paper, announcing, "Welcome to Kohana High."

I took my schedule, thanking the secretary, and slipped out into the hallway. Since my locker number and combination were with my schedule, I tracked down my locker. Turns out, it was about ten steps from where I had been. I threw my backpack in the locker, but only after retrieving an empty notebook and pencil.

Taking a closer look at my schedule, I merely shrugged when it didn't have the teachers' names. Each school had their own quirks I had come to learn. At least it had the room number. I shuddered at the thought of my last school. It had taken forever to figure out my classes. That was a total disaster I never planned to revisit.

At the top, it stated: Hishiro, Aya M. Locker Number: 189 Combination: 21-34-12 Date: 11/02/09

Then it went on to list my classes:

Period 1: Room 300, Study of Poetry, Adv.  
Period 2: Room 305, Keyboarding Apps.  
Period 3: Room 302, Careers  
Period 4: Room - Lunch  
Period 5: Room 206, Nature Sciences  
Period 6: Room 108, Geometry  
Period 7: Room 114, World History  
Period 8: Room 300, Creative Writing

I could have danced from delight. Keyboarding, poetry, and creative writing all captured my interest. Nature Sciences and Geometry were sort of a downer, but I liked World History. Careers class was okay, depending on the teacher.

With a great schedule, I walked off to my first period class, Advanced Study of Poetry. Once I found the room (thanks to the easy layout of three main halls: 1st hall had the 100-something rooms, 2nd with the 200-something, and so on) I smoothed my uniform again and entered the room without hesitation. Immediately, all eyes were on me and silence fell.

The teacher had been holding a book, apparently reading it. He looked odd, with spiked gray hair though he looked about thirty, and a mask covering part of his face. I mentally shrugged; again, every school had their own special quirks.

Without a word, I handed him my schedule; then turned my eyes to my new classmates. I spotted Mori with no problem, being the only one with nearly blood-red hair waving frantically from the second row, next to an empty seat and a blonde guy. On the other side of the empty seat was another guy, this one with brick red, spiked hair and a bored look; his eyes closed and his head leaned back. This boy was the only one not watching me, so I already liked him.

"I'm Kakashi, no Mr., or Sir. Go sit by Mori, maybe you can get her to do her work," said the teacher, handing me my schedule, and shooting my friend a look.

"Shut up, _sensei_," Mori muttered.

Still silence, so I just laughed a little. Sadly, no one joined. I just walked over to my seat, my long black ponytail swishing against my lower back. With ease, I lowered myself into my seat and stared ahead at the silver-haired teacher.

"So…," Kakashi said. "I have no clue how to continue; you have a free day." With that, my teacher went back to his desk and picked up an entirely different book.

No one said a word. It was killing me.

"Mori," I stated, loud enough for everyone to hear, "you have freakish classmates." She burst into laughter while Kakashi seemed a bit amused. I couldn't really tell because of his weird mask. The blonde-haired person next to my best friend followed her example. After that, a lot of people were giggling, chuckling, or full out laughing. Next to me, the red head didn't even crack a smile.

The blonde held out his hand, and I shook it. "I'm Naruto. Hope you enjoy your freakish classmates at least a little."

I grinned at him. "Aya. And I think I may, but you never know." I winked at Mori, and she giggled more.

Naruto laughed again, and compared out schedules. While he and Mori discussed whom I had what class with, I turned to the boy on my other side.

He was now resting with his arms on his chest, eyes still closed. The boy's hair was delicately spiked, small and simple. The shade wasn't really brick, more like in between that and blood red, a little lighter than Mori's. It seemed natural, not dyed. Somehow, the boy seemed to be alert even with his eyes closed, dodging a wad of paper meant for the person behind him that had been aimed at nothing and everything. No one spoke to him and he returned the favor.

"Hey, I'm Aya."

The room got quiet again, everyone watching me silently. The red headed boy stayed silent, cracking an eye open at me. Inwardly, I flipped out. He had the most amazingly beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were an aqua, deep and clear. Outwardly, though, I just smiled sweetly.

When he still said nothing, I leaned closer to him and whispered, "This is where you say your name. Hurry, we have an audience."

Naruto immediately laughed upon hearing this, and Mori was hit with a fit of giggles. Other people laughed, and the boy shot them dirty looks to which they replied with immediate silence.

Still, he said no name.

"Fine, be that way." People shot me looks saying I had to be crazy, or that they were worried for my safety. When the gorgeous-eyed boy had no reply, I turned to the others. "Does this guy have a name or not?" To my annoyance, every one of my new classmates said nothing. So I spoke again, pronouncing everything carefully. "Do you speak the Eng-ah-lish?" I asked with slight annoyance. Some laughed, but others did not.

"Gaara," came a voice beside me. I turned to him.

With a giant smile, I replied, "Thank you, Gaara."

Then, the bell rang.


	2. Stalker

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Naruto or its characters. Mori, Aya, the poem in the story, and the plot are mine to do with as I please though! Hinata does not stutter. Because I did not write it out. Kankuro does not wear make-up. That's your needed information.**

I stood, about to say something else. Gaara, however, was out the room before I was out of my chair. I wrinkled my nose in distaste of his departure and continued to stand. Mori then hurried me and a jabbering Naruto out the room and to my newest locker. After an awkward minute, Naru excused himself and Mori started with the questions.

"Are you fucking crazy? Did you have no clue who that redhead was? Or what you were doing? Seriously Aya! Did you just completely lose it?"

"Did you forget I just moved here?" I asked with a sane voice.

"Maybe…"

"Anyways, I know who that was," I stated proudly. "That was Gaara."

Mori proceeded to look at me as if she were itching to hit me over the head. Thankfully, her resolution to become a pacifist saved me. Even if it did not last in later times, it had helped me out here. "Sabaku no Gaara! That's who it was. And you just… spoke to him." Now I looked as if I could hit her over the head.

"Mori, who the hell do you think you are?"

"No, it's different, the stories-"

"I don't care if he's secretly a blue elf with six eyes, you can't judge someone like that!" More people were stopping to listen, but it's not like I cared. Mori shot them glares made of the same stuff atomic bombs are constructed from.

"Aya, you have to listen."

I stayed quiet, watching her with a glare and defensive pose.

"Gaara's not normal; he hardly ever speaks to anyone. I'd understand if he were shy or something, but he won't even speak to his siblings. And both of them are older, but they act as if he would kill them in their sleep if he was simply bored enough. It's not right. Gaara doesn't _ever_ smile, laugh, or talk. So you on your own have just created a miracle. Don't be surprised if you're approached by his older sister and her friends. Or even his older brother. I can't tell you how they'll react though…"

"Mori-san, you're acting as if I'm going into battle and not making a friend," came my reply.

"If you really want to be friends with Gaara, I'm on your side because I know you won't quit." She paused, and looked at me sheepishly. "I know what you're doing; you're taking away you thoughts on your pain and focusing on someone who needs you. That's just how you heal yourself. So I'm in."

A smile exploded on my face. Sure, I didn't deal in the best way, but it was my way. And Mori wanted to help me. "Thanks."

"Oh, geez. We have to get you to class. Come on, you have the next class with Naru's girlfriend, Hinata."

I followed Mori to Hinata's locker after throwing all my stuff in my own. Hinata, I guessed, was the girl with raven hair, a blushing face, and lavender eyes. No, I'm not amazingly cool with a special mind-reading ability; Naruto was holding her from behind and nuzzling her. I wanted to comment, but decided not to when I saw how skittish she already was.

"Naruto, stop embarrassing your girlfriend; she already has to say she's dating you," Mori called as we reached them. Naruto, the good sport he is, chuckled and let go of Hinata, who was giggling.

"Hinata, this is Aya. I'm sure you've already heard," Mori said, gesturing to me.

"Yes... I'm Hyuga Hinata," she said with a soft smile as she turned to me.

"I'd introduce myself, but everyone is doing so for me."

She laughed, a bit of her shyness going away. "So we have the same class next?"

"Uh hum."

"Well, it'd be bad to be late, so we better head to class…" She gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, to which he pouted. Hinata laughed kind-heartedly at him and waved a goodbye.

It was a mostly silent walk to class, going about twenty steps down the hall. I definitely liked how small the school was. Hinata offered to explain to the teacher, but I waved her off with a thanks and an explanation that I'd 'done this a million times over.' I had, really. So with the same blank look and same feeling of being watched – because I, yet again, _was_ being watched – I told the teacher my name and gave her my schedule. She was very different from Kakashi, seeming to taker her job seriously. Her hair was a dark color, almost black, and hung just above her shoulders. This teacher seemed rational, level-headed, and easily stressed. Which is nothing like Kakashi.

"I'm Shizune. Have you ever taken a Keyboarding class?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I've taken two."

She beamed. "Good." Shizune looked around, searching for where I should sit. My own eyes – a light grey in contrast to her own black – closed as I kept a yawn back. "Ah. You can go sit between Inuzuka Kiba and Gaara. They're right-"

"Oh, I know Gaara. Thank you Shizune."

Shizune smiled at me again, which I returned nicely. After she turned to go to her desk, I walked silently to my computer and sat.

The red head turned to me with a slight glare, which I answered with a raised eyebrow. "Are you stalking me?"

I blinked. That's definitely not what I thought he'd say. It was actually funny.

A laugh bubbled out of me, but Gaara kept his dry look. "You're funny, but no I'm not stalking you. However, you may have heard from Mori I was amazingly amazing and demanded to the secretary that my schedule must match yours as closely as possible. To which the secretary must've replied, 'How may I help you?' with a smile."

Gaara simply turned back to his computer's screen. A chuckle reached my ears from my left side. Gaara and I each turned our attention to the Inuzuka boy. Gaara, admittedly, did not seem to care. I'm sure he wasn't at all interested in what kind of exchange 'Kiba' and I were about to have.

"Nice one." I beamed at his comment, then turned and stuck my tongue out at Gaara in an incredibly childish way. This caused Kiba to laugh even more. Again, the red head glared daggers at the laughing person.

"Hn."

"That is not a word, let alone a response."

Kiba went to laughing again, and something like a growl escaped Gaara's throat. I could not comment because Shizune was telling us our assignment. Thankfully, it was just a short memo with a table. I finished in about ten minutes, printed it out, and turned it in to the tray on Shizune's desk. Once I sat back down, Kiba turned to me with a smile.

"I'm Kiba," he said simply.

"I know. I'm Hishiro Aya," I replied with my own grin.

"I know. So do you like the school?"

"Well, it's pretty good compared to a lot I've went to, and the people are _okay._" When I said the last part I rolled my eyes towards Gaara again. Kiba grinned wider, but couldn't comment due to an interruption by the intercom coming on.

I recognized the secretary's voice and my eye started twitching. "Shizune, could you please send Inuzuka Kiba to check out?"

Kiba left, bidding me farewell with a grin. Once he was gone and my eye had stopped twitching, I pushed my keyboard towards the screen of the computer and lay my head on my arms. Silently, I studied Gaara with hazy-feeling eyes. He was playing solitaire, hardly concentrating. When he looked at me, I was still staring at him. The red head looked kind of confused to see me looking at him so intently, but I didn't let my gaze waver. With what could have been described as a mental shrug noticed outwardly, Gaara returned to his game. About every ten seconds he glanced over at me. Finally, he was staring back at me.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked with a dark tone, his voice incredibly quiet.

"No," I replied, just as lowly.

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"Because I can."

"And why do you continue to stare at me?"

"Hmm… It's most likely because you're interesting. Is that a problem?" When Gaara remained silent, I continued. "Okay, then." With that said I turned and picked up the pen Kiba had left. "Do you have any paper?" I asked the red head.

Silently, he tore a sheet out of his notebook and handed it to me. I thanked him and began doodling. First, I drew a rose and a couple anime faces. When that got boring, I proceeded to write a short poem. I decorated the sides of the paper in all kinds of band names, faces, and random eyes before titling my poem.

_Until  
__One love, one lifetime,  
That's all we get.  
One chance, one death,  
Live until you're maker's met._

I felt Gaara's eyes on me the whole time, and I'm sure he read my one-stanza poem too. I continued to doodle, until I was completely out of ideas. Finally, I lay my head down with a long yawn. Ten minutes later, I was out the door and rushing to my locker before even Gaara. Mori waited patiently, inspecting her black-painted nails with big, sky blue eyes while leaning against her locker (placed right next to my own).

"Mori-san," I called out to her. She glanced up and beamed, then wiggled her eyebrows, which is her motioning for me to turn around. I did, only to see an older boy with spiked brown hair and even darker brown eyes. His jaw was taunt, but everything else about him said laid-back or lazy. Something about his facial features - the smooth curve of the jaw, the straight nose - and slightly muscled build reminded me of Gaara. That made me pretty sure this was Gaara's older brother. Before he reached me, Naruto and Mori were on either side.

"No need for bodyguards. I'm not going to hurt two pretty girls and a class clown," said the boy. Mori blushed and sent me a _look_, our signal for Mori being interested in something...or one. The boy leaned against my locker and looked me up and down, as if trying to see whether or not I was worthy of him talking to me. He was pretty damn cocky for a boy just a year older than the people he was talking to. "Where are you heading to?" he asked me.

"Careers."

"Hn. The teacher will kill you if your late, so just text this number. I'm Kankuro, and you can obviously tell whose brother I am. If my sister bothers you, just tell her that it's taken care of. Temari may try to scare you, but don't let her. Get in her face if you have to, I don't care." He handed me a small slip of paper and walked off, glancing back to wink at us. I made sure he saw that I rolled my eyes at him. The look Kankuro replied with was slight surprise and humor. It seems he didn't get a lot of attitude from girls. And Mori was a sure sign that a lot of females found him attractive, if not addictive by the look on my best friends face. Maybe someone should slap her…

Naruto growled low in his throat, a near-feral sound. "He seems like a great guy," Naru said with bitter sarcasm.

"I guess you don't like him?" I asked.

"He used to flirt with Hinata." That's all the explanation Naruto needed to give.

"Ah. Well, I think if someone shaped up the playboy attitude he'd be cool. And I'm sure Hinata would never leave you. Geez, Naru, she's freakin' in _love_ with you!" I replied.

We walked to Careers in silence, Naru thinking hard about my words. The class passed without much going on. Naruto made fun of the teacher, made everyone laugh, and made his was to the hallway for 'being disruptive.' I figured this was a daily event. The teacher was some old guy whose name I didn't even get. He practically demanded I choose a Career Cluster in two minutes, so I picked one and felt like hitting the teacher in the face. I didn't though, because I honestly slept most of the period after Naru was sent into the hall. It got way boring from there…

When the bell rang for lunch, I sprinted out, running right into Naruto. We both laughed and steadied ourselves. "You okay?" he asked, still laughing.

I continued to walk to my locker. "Yeah, see ya at lunch!" I called to him. He waved me off and went – I'm sure – to find Hinata. This time, a blonde was waiting at my locker. With the look of her two friends whispering lowly as I approached, I figured this was Gaara's older sister. I stopped about two steps short of my locker, and raised an eyebrow. "Welcoming committee?" I questioned sarcastically. I walked closer, and they backed off enough for me to put my things in my locker.

"Not really." The blonde smirked, and continued to talk, "I'm Gaara's sister, Temari."

"I could kind of tell. I'm Hishiro Aya, and I'm sure you don't know my siblings so I won't even bother." She didn't look nearly as much like Gaara as Kankuro did, but the older siblings shared an air of confidence. Temari's deep blue eyes and spiked blond hair didn't resemble either of her brothers.

"Sarcastic aren't we?" Temari asked, not bothering to state her business.

"Why, yes. Thank you for noticing." I closed my locker, twisting the number to zero so I wouldn't have to spin it after lunch.

Temari glowered at me, and I returned it with a big smile. "What was it you wanted? Because your brother, Kankuro, told me everything was taken care of."

"Good for him. I'm here because I can be, not because my little brother sent me."

"But aren't you here because of Gaara?"

She looked as if she could hit me, but instead took a deep breathe. "Just tell me, what are you doing?"

"Breathing, living, recovering, helping, making friends." With that, I just walked off, not caring what she thought at the moment.


	3. I'm In Your Bushes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters because I'm not that amazing. However: Aya, Mori, and the plotline (along with whatever other OCs I decide to throw in) are all my ideas and thoughts.**

Of course, Temari didn't call out after me, but once I had reached Naru's locker I felt my phone in my jacket pocket vibrate. Taking it out and carefully angling myself into Mori's side as not to let a straying teacher see, I looked at my phone.

**Unknown Number, accept message?**

I clicked confirm and read over the message quickly.

**Nice going. Temari has respect for you now. Don't forget we need to talk ASAP, but don't pull a disappearing act on me. ;) Give your friend my number.**

**+Kankuro+**

I laughed aloud, and Mori questioned me immediately. Once she read the text, a giant grin exploded onto her fair-skinned face. "Ahah. I rock," she said with a proud smile.

The comment sent me into a bout of giggles, Mori and I sharing more giggles on our way to the cafeteria. I followed my crush-drunk friend into a food line. Glad the food wasn't horrid, I grabbed a taco salad and paid before trailing after Mori to a table. Naruto, Hinata, and four others were already seated. I held up a finger before dashing off to the soda machine – which Gaara was seated near with his siblings. Kankuro threw me a smile, to which I rolled my eyes again. Temari saw and almost laughed, but once glance at Gaara's expression rendered them both very silent. They continued eating, not glancing my way even once more. It was sort of weird that Gaara controlled them that easily, but for some reason I had the feeling it wasn't nearly as horrible as everyone else around here seemed to think.

A sigh escaped me as I awaited my orange juice to vend. When it was dispensed to me, I put on another large smile and threw the juice in the air, catching it easily. I continued this, my audience growing, and additionally flipped it in the air. Most people watching seemed mesmerized and extremely interested in the movements. The next time I threw it in the air it flipped several times and I caught it while walking. People actually stated clapping when I threw it far over my own head and caught it behind my back with one hand.

I sent Mori, only a few tables away, a look screaming 'What the hell?', but she and our tablemates were all talking and pointing at me.

"Mori, your classmates really _are_ freakish. I mean, geez, it was just a couple tricks with a plastic bottle," I said as I took my seat.

Once I did, a girl with a bright smile and light pink hair was talking to me. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Where'd you learn to do all those tricks with a bottle?"

I practically fell out my chair. Naruto and Mori were thrown into fits of laughter. An unknown girl and Hinata were trying not to giggle uncontrollably, and a boy that resembled Hinata was smirking openly. Another boy was smirking, but in a laid-back, lazy manor instead of a cocky, open way.

"Sakura," Naru managed through laughs, "do you realize what you just asked Aya?"

The pink-headed girl finally caught on and blushed deeply, much darker than her hair. "Shut up guys, she's too young to have worked in any place like a bar!"

The smirking guy contributed to the conversation. "No one said anything about working, she could have been taught."

With a scowl, I threw a piece of lettuce at Naruto, who had started laughing harder than before. "Geez. Make fun of the totally unloved new girl who made miracles happen on her first day, why don't cha?" Even with the comment, I was grinning wildly. It was rare this many people talked to me in one day, let alone on my first. "What a bunch of lovable jerks you are. Except for Hinata. _She's_ nice." At that Hinata was full-out laughing. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "I was trying to make you look good there, Hinata-chan."

Eventually, it all settled down. I was introduced to Neji (who was actually Hinata's father's twin's son, so they were (genetically speaking) part half-siblings and part cousins), TenTen (the other nice girl, who was trying not to laugh), and Shikamaru (the laid-back one). TenTen and Neji began a fierce conversation on the male vs. female statistics on something. It looked too intense and scary for me to even _want_ to join. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata engaged in a talk over what people were saying about me – which I pointedly ignored, even though I knew they meant no harm. Shikamaru was practically asleep, so I turned to Mori.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"It's all covered, due to your text," she said with a purr in her voice. This meant Mori was ready to attack, pouncing on the guy she wanted and claiming him her own for the year (hopefully it would be more for once…).

"You're going after Kankuro?"

Her grin was that of a devil as she replied, "I already am." As if on queue, her phone vibrated and she was texting rapidly. I inclined my head to see Kankuro reading her text, a certain glint in his eyes.

"I can help, but on one condition," I bargained.

"Deal." She didn't even ask.

"You have to get rid of his playboy attitude ASAP."

Mori rolled her blue eyes. "Already planning on it, and by the way, I just gained a valuable in for the both of us." When she saw my questioning look, she continued. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

My own devilish grin spread. "I don't know, what am I doing?"

"Going to Kankuro's house."

At that moment, I'd never hated Mondays more. Why couldn't it have been Friday?

The rest of my day passed without much going on. Gaara was also in my Geometry and Creative Writing classes. Mori joins me again in Creative Writing, World History, and Nature Sciences. Both Neji and Hinata are in my Geometry class, along with Shikamaru (who slept through my Nature Science class as well as Geometry). Naruto is – of course – in my Creative Writing and World History Class. The teachers are okay; I still have Kakashi for the writing class, but I have three other interesting teachers. Okay, one's not so much as interesting as creepy, another is strict, and my Science teacher is just plain sadistic. His name was something like Itchy, and I was afraid as soon as I saw the dismembered mannequins lying near his desk. My History teacher seriously has problems, and I couldn't figure out if one of my classmates happened to be a family member or obsessed fan of Gai. Thankfully, I was given a slightly more normal (despite being overly strict, prone to yelling, and able to catch any student before beginning to pull something) teacher for my Geometry class. So other than having an extremely disturbing History teacher, a sadistic Science teacher, and a physic Geometry teacher, everything was fine. Well… Except for when Mori practically fainted after getting a text from Kankuro _implying_ they should go out sometime. I really thought Mori was losing it, so I slapped her. After that, we got into a long discussion of when to slap a friend and when not too. Mori's kind of scary…

Walking home, I actually spotted Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari walking ahead of me. I decided to freak out Kankuro, and when he playfully slapped Temari's arm I sent him a text.

**Don't hit girls, you jerk!**

Quickly dodging behind a group of cheerleaders, I peered over their heads to see him looking around with a stupid look on his face. I checked my phone, trying hard not to laugh.

**Where are you?**

Still hidden, I thought about how to reply to this… They were going up a walk to a light blue house surrounded by thick green bushes. Ahah! Perfect.

**I'm in your bushes.**

Kankuro actually looked into the bushes and asked Temari a question, to which she replied with a look that questioned his sanity. Now that I was about two feet from their yard, I began laughing loud enough for him to hear me. He turned around, completely shocked. Gaara and Temari were both on-lookers to the weird scene.

"I can't believe," I said while trying not to laugh, "you _seriously_ thought I was in your bushes! What kind of freak do you take me for anyway Kankuro? Geez, now I'm totally offended."

Temari was actually laughing at this, her apparent dislike for me seemingly gone. "I can't believe that either, Kankuro. She's not _that_ creepy!"

"Hey, I'm not creepy by choice. It just comes naturally thank you."

They laughed again. Gaara just sported a glare, aimed at no one but the world. "Hey Gaara!" I called to him. Both his siblings looked a lot less comical and a lot more like they were worried about him attacking me. "Now you _and_ your brother think I'm stalking you! You're not so alone after all, are you?"

Something flashed in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what. Gaara just stared at me, not moving or saying a word. His siblings didn't speak or move either. His glare wavered right before he turned and entered his house. I stared, completely shocked by his reactions. Kankuro and Temari stared at me, even as my smile fell and I turned my back to them preparing to leave. Kankuro's voice stopped me, but I didn't turn around.

"Hey, Aya. Hold up."

"Yeah, Kankuro?"

He was right behind me, and I felt his hesitation. I think he was reaching out to touch my shoulder but decided against when I spoke again. "Bast is waiting and ready to complain, so please hurry," I lied. My cat only bothered me at random moments in the middle of the night.

"Bast?"

"That's the name of my kitten. 'Bast' is the name of the Egyptian goddess of cats, so I thought it was pretty appropriate. She's a small, stone gray fuzz ball."

"You're worried about getting home to your kitten?" Kankuro looked slightly dazed, and kind of surprised. Temari as well had a comically surprised look on her face. What was so surprising that I had a kitten anyways? I mean, c'mon…

"Yeah. I can't leave her home alone too long. She can't sleep by herself."

"Let her sleep in your parents' bed."

"As if. They hated her, and I live alone." I turned around with a look of distaste on my face.

"You live by yourself?" Temari said skeptically.

"Uh hum."

"You're around fourteen! Why do you live alone?" she asked.

"I hate my family."

"How can you hate all of your family?"

"Not all of it, just the immediate and most of the rest. I love my grandmother, but she doesn't live around here…"

"Why do you hate your family?" Kankuro asked.

"I have a lot of reasons, but mainly because they are completely and totally against the idea of living in one place and settling down. Even with children and marriage, neither of my parents actually 'settled down', they just added people to switch houses with. The idea of being in one place for long is like the thought of willingly looking at Gai in a tutu. Repulsive, disturbing, and something you would never do.

"Is this really why you stopped me?"

"…No…"

"Then can we get back to that please Kankuro?" My voice had taken on an empty tone, almost completely emotionless. Almost like Gaara's.

"Just… I was just wondering if you're coming over when Mori does…" I knew he was lying, but replied all the same.

"I don't know now… Mori-san planned for us to come over together, but…" I left it at that, not sure how I would continue anyway.

"Aw, don't let Gaara get you down. I mean, I know you're dead set on being his first friend and that wasn't a great start, but don't let it ruin your day. Gaara's like that with everyone… Actually, he's a tad less violent around you. It's kinda disturbing, but at the same time I can't believe that's possible. If anyone could do this, I actually think it would be you. So please don't give up. I mean, sure, Gaara's a jerk and I wouldn't doubt he hates me, but if someone could help him and I had the choice as to whether or not he's helped, I'd definitely want that person to help him. So, Aya, you have to help him. None of us – including myself and Temari – are any help to him. I want Gaara to be happy, even though a lot of things about him scare me shitless and he probably wants to run me over with a car. Gaara's had problems since childhood, and Temari and I – admittedly – haven't made anything better by trying to protect him. I want you to continue to be dead set on gaining my brother's friendship, Aya."

I let a tiny grin spread on my face and finally looked Kankuro straight in the eyes, thoughts all over my face.

"Kankuro, you just did the worst possible thing in the world." He looked stricken, totally confused. I continued before he could say something though.

"You just motivated me."


	4. I Could Poison You

I had left Kankuro's house and walked the few blocks to my own when I got the call. Being my idiot self, I never even bothered to look at the caller ID as I stepped into my house. "Yeah?" I asked the device in my hand.

A husky, all-too-familiar voice filled my ears. "Aya, I think we need to talk…"

Shock almost rendering me utterly mute, I had to wait a few seconds before my voice came out calm and clear. "I'll talk to you when Hell freezes over. And from what I remember, my parents' house is no where near freezing. So fuck off." I clicked my phone shut and slid down my shut front door. My favorite song at the moment played through the speaker of my cell, but I clicked a button on the side and the tiny thing's cries fell silent.

Bast rubbed against my leg, noticing that I hadn't immediately began petting and cooing at her like I normally did. "You cats are so lucky. You get to shack up and never have to see each other again," I muttered to her. "But for some reason, we humans choose to date and try to find the 'right' one…"

When my eyes watered I fought to keep any tears from coming and - as usual – I won without trying too hard. My nose burned and my stomach churned, my body replying to the sorrow and pain I felt.

Ten minutes later, when my cell rang and it was Mori, I was calmly breathing, but my hands hadn't stopped shaking and my heart hadn't stopped hurting. "Yeah Mori?"

"…Are you okay?" came her soft voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just got a call from you ex-boyfriend who slept with your sister."

My heart twanged, emotion-pain causing me to grip my chest. "Thanks," I spat with apparent venom in my voice.

"Sorry, I was just saying…"

I sighed, knowing Mori hadn't technically meant to hurt me. "I know. And, again, I'm sorry… I just... Ya know." I took a shaky breath and began talking again. "I just need a shower, to clear my thoughts. I have to get over this…"

"I know just what you need!"

I quirked an eyebrow to my mostly empty apartment, wondering what she would think I need. "What?"

"Something to take your mind off it. I'll be over in ten minutes, so get in the shower. It's gonna be a long night. Be glad you have insomnia, girl."

A click sounded and I looked at the phone. She'd hung up on me. With a sigh, I did as she said and went to take a shower.

Just as I stepped out of the shower, I heard the radio in my living room turn on. Of course, the local pop/rock station was playing. Why couldn't Mori just put in one of my CDs once in a while…? With a sigh at her choice but not caring too much, I dried off and dressed. Not knowing what Mori had in mind, I decided to put on an old pair of jeans that were comfortable to hang out in but good enough to go somewhere in. With that I threw on an undershirt and my favorite shirt – a gorgeous white over shirt that said "Fallen Within" in black script. My feet were cold so I found some fuzzy, pink-and-orange striped socks to go with it.

Mori was sitting on my couch, singing quietly along with the radio, with her feet curled underneath her. "Your shoes better be off," I said.

She held out a purple-socked foot. I smiled and crossed the room, heading to the kitchen. I grabbed two Mountain Dews, some cheese dip, and a bag of chips. "So how are you distracting me?" I asked her, sitting down on my black futon – much like the one in my room.

"By having a few people come over. By the way, I love the joke you pulled on Kankuro. That's something I would've paid to see. Seriously, he thought you were in his bushes???" She let out a musical laugh. "It's so priceless."

I smirked. "Who'd you invite?"

"Ooh, just a few friends. Like Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari. Gaara wouldn't come. I guess he hasn't warmed up to you enough yet. We'll fix that," she concluded with another devilish grin.

Bast walked in, saw Mori, and hissed loudly. I sighed. None of my pets has ever liked Mori. Not even my gold fish from last year had liked her… She did not have a way with animals.

"Why did you invite guys?" I questioned

"So I could invite Kankuro without being mean."

"Wow. Thoughtful today, aren't we?" I muttered sarcastically.

She beamed. "Yup."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll be right back Mori-san."

I entered my bathroom again and plugged in my blow dryer. I dried my hair as quick as possible and reapplied my black eyeliner. I was just about to put on my lip gloss that smelled like vanilla icing when Mori called that there was a change of plans. I smacked my lips together for effect and put the tiny tube in my pocket.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Naru and Hinata can't some, and Sakura has homework. So we're going over to Kankuro's. Today. Now."

"All of this was decided while I was blow drying my hair?"

"Yeah. Now put on your shoes."

I shrugged and slipped on my low-top, grey Converse. On impulse I picked up Bast, having a sudden urge to take her with me. Some weird feeling was in the back of my mind as Mori led me out the door. I shoved it away, slipping my phone in my pocket and falling into step beside Mori.

"It's kinda cool they only live about two blocks away from you, Aya-chan." Mori had a thoughtful look on her face as we turned the corner to their street.

"Whatever."

We walked to the door of their two-story blue house and Mori rang the bell. Temari answered it, her facial expression slightly wild. She blinked when she saw us, then recognition took over and she let us in. Kankuro was screaming in the kitchen, telling Temari (loudly) that she was _never_ to cook again.

"We'll get fucking take-out every day if we have to!" he was yelling. I handed Temari my kitten, which was purring as she cooed at it. Walking to the kitchen, I realized Temari acted as though this happened every day. Knowing her and Kankuro – even for this short amount of time – I could tell it most likely was.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Kankuro batting at a small stove fire with a rag. He put it out, a dramatically exhausted expression as he turned to me. I laughed out loud, seeing him with a dark smudge on his face and a crazed expression.

"Shut it," he muttered darkly.

"What happened?"

"Temari was cooking. She's not too great at that."

"She does this often?"

He nodded. "There goes dinner…"

"I can cook."

The older boy turned back to me, a strange look on his face.

"I'm just saying, if you guys need me to… I like cooking. It's sort of one of my hobbies. It always has been." I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You'd do that?" he asked skeptically.

"Do you really get the impression that I'm such a bitch??"

"No, it's just weird."

"Kankuro, I'm cooking. I could poison you."

He glared at me, and began showing me where they kept everything. I memorized it quickly, figuring I'd be cooking a lot if I continued to come over this often. Mori and Temari entered the room to see me picking up the – thankfully – unharmed pork chops and gathering the things I would need for a salad. Kankuro looked at my cat in Temari's arms. Everyone but me had a surprised look on their face.

"Mori cut up the tomatoes." She blinked, looked around, and shrugged. I handed her a f sharpened knife, two tomatoes, and cutting board. "Temari, can you manage to get me a box of macaroni and cheese? Kankuro, how many people am I cooking for?"

Temari went to dig around in the cupboards and Kankuro told me I'd be cooking for six people. I blinked and asked who.

"Yourself, Mori, me, Temari, Gaara, and Baki."

"Whose Baki?" I asked while pouring veggie oil in a pan.

"He's sort of like an uncle to us. Our dad's a big shot in Suna, and we like to stay out of the limelight. So we live here with Baki, who turned the attic of this house into a flat for himself so we had the bottom two floors."

"Ah. Go get him. No, have Temari; you need to make sure the water boils."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Gaara."

I walked up the stairs, having been told his room was the last door on the left. When I reached it I knocked, not letting myself hesitate. A couple moments later it was opened by a very unemotional-looking Gaara.

A smile played on my lips. "Heya. Temari is – apparently – a monstrous chef so I'm cooking tonight. I thought you might like to join us in a bit."

I detected the slightest hint of shock in his eyes, which quickly disappeared. He merely glared at me and closed the door, not so much as a word spoken. I rolled my eyes and called, "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, Gaara-kun."

I fled with a devious smile on my lips before he could reopen the door to shoot me dirty looks.

Mori quirked an eyebrow at me when I came back, and I said, "He'll be down in about fifteen minutes." I knew he would.

The next ten minutes passed quickly, with a quick meeting with Baki – who admittedly was creepy – and the crazed rush of cooking a meal. When it was all said and done, I was putting the perfectly spiced and seasoned pork chops on a plate for the individual to choose their own. I sat and wiped the sweat from my face with a rag, having forgotten to turn on the stove's fan. Mori was talking to Kankuro about something and Temari was still petting Bast. Who would've thought she had a soft spot for kittens?

Baki entered the room again, just as I was washing my hands. He looked around for a moment before asking Temari a question. I gathered forks, plates, and napkins to set the table. After that was done, I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a well-earned bottle of cold water.

I called everyone to the table and put the huge bowl of salad, the smaller bowl of macaroni, and the platter of pork chops in the center. Everyone sat, Baki at the head of the table.

The teenagers looked expectantly towards me and I grinned. "Eat, Gaara will be joining us shortly."

"Gaara's eating with us tonight?" Baki asked with a crease in his brow.

I frowned. "Does he usually not?"

"No, not really," Kankuro answered.

I shrugged. "He'll be down tonight." Baki looked doubtful and started eating.

Temari, Mori, and Kankuro followed suit. "Wow, you _can_ cook," Kankuro said.

"Was that an actual compliment?" I mocked, fake surprise on my face. I loved to tease him, it amused me.

"No, it was a statement you baka."

"There you go, ruining it for me again." An exaggerated sigh escaped my lips, and Mori tried not to giggle.

"You're an odd one," Baki said, pointing his fork at me. "So happy and teasing. You don't find people like yourself often. And I like your taste in seasoning, too." Temari and her younger brother turned to me with bewildered expressions. I just looked confused and thanked Baki. He left, putting an empty plate in the sink.

"He just…complimented you…" Temari wondered.

"Uh hum," I said before a swig of water.

"He doesn't do that! Ever!"

"Gaara doesn't talk does he?"

She got quiet and shared a look of disbelief with her brother. It seemed as if they thought I was a magical creature. That gave me the urge to start singing 'Do You Believe in Magic' and that made me start laughing. I was laughing hysterically, and no one even knew why. I laughed harder, but tried to stop because I knew I looked like an idiot. Sadly, that didn't work out quite as well as I'd hoped.

When I finally stopped laughing, I looked up, wiping tears from my eyes. Gaara was in the doorway, looking on with a dry expression. I grinned, a silly, lopsided grin, at him. "I told you he'd come," I replied smugly.

Everyone turned to the doorway, and Gaara just walked to get a plate.

"Soo… Why were you laughing?" Mori asked to break the silence.

"Temari and Kankuro were looking at me like I was magical or something, so it made me want to sing 'Do You Believe in Magic,' but I obviously couldn't because we were in the middle of dinner. So that made me laugh, and I still ended up looking like an idiot."

They all gave me weird looks. "Hey, I can't help my thought process," I shot at them.

Temari just shook her head and continues eating, muttering something 'crazy but friendly' with an amused expression. Kankuro called me a baka again, and Mori just looked like she was enjoying all of it.

Gaara sat down, surprisingly next to me. I smiled brighter and chatted with the older siblings and Mori for a lot of dinner. Gaara didn't say anything, but he wasn't shooting his siblings 'I-will-kill-you' looks when they laughed. I counted that as progress.

"I'm glad Temari didn't have to give us food poisoning tonight," Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Geez, you're a jerk," I shot at him. "I'm sure she does the laundry and dishes around here."

He shut up, and Temari shot him a smug glance.

My phone played its ringtone in my pocket and everyone – including Gaara – looked at me. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was _him_ again. I knew my face went pale when Mori touched my arm and tried to catch my eye. Instead of looking at her I closed my eyes tightly and pushed the silent button again. With a slightly shaky hand I put my phone in my jacket pocket this time, where I could reach it easier.

No one asked who'd called me and the pointless chatter filled the air – minus my inputs.

I finished and went to put my plate in the sink. Someone's eyes were on me, but I didn't bother with who it was. I resumed my seat between Gaara and Mori.

"So," Kankuro asked me, "why are you single if everyone seems to love talking to you? Not that I'm interested, I just wondered…" When he said the last part his eyes traveled to Mori and I knew he was hooked.

I feigned calmness, when really my heart was shredding. Compliments make you feel worse after a break up. "Meh. The last guy I dated was a jerk, so whatever. I've never been into dating constantly. I've had few relationships. And the shortest one was three months. Hooking up just really isn't my thing. It's a waste of time and emotions."

Mori and Kankuro gave me surprised looks, but Temari was nodding like she got what I had just said perfectly. Gaara just sat.

My phone rang again, and I looked at the ID with weary eyes. I was very relieved to find it was only my aunt that lived in town. I held up a finger to the others and stepped away from the table. "Hey Aunt Aiko."

"Aya! Where are you? I stopped by to bring some stuff from your parents house and I can't get inside."

"Oh! I'll be there in a minute." We said our goodbyes and I turned back to the four teenagers. "I have to head home, my aunt stopped by with some stuff and can't get in."

"No problem. Thanks for dinner." Temari handed me Bast.

"Yeah, we weren't killed," Kankuro chimed in. His sister hit him over the head.

Mori hugged me and said she'd text me, with a wink to say it'd be for updates on her dating status. Gaara was retreating up the stairs when I walked by them. "Bye, Gaara-kun!" I called to him again. He turned to look at me, but merely saw me closing the door. I was glad he hadn't threatened anyone or death-glared towards a laughing person while I was there. It really made me feel as if I was getting somewhere with the whole friendship thing.

I would've skipped home, but I think Bast would have clawed my eyes out for shaking her so much she had brain-damage…

Even though a cat doesn't *technically* know what brain-damage is. She would have figured out a reason to claw at me, even if I couldn't understand her angry mews and hissing-noises…

Whatever. I was just glad to smile.


	5. Thinking Aloud

**Happy New Year all! Hope you enjoyed '09 and are looking forward to '10! I still am not in position to claim that I own any characters other than Aya, Mori, and Bast. Damn… Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and keep a lookout for the one-shot I'm going to be posting. **** Have a good year.**

Later that night, I lay on my blue futon with a giant, colorful, stuffed caterpillar in my arms. I absently stroked its soft fur while I stared at my white ceiling. A soft sigh escaped me. Bast purred in her sleep, her paw twitching slightly.

"Damn, I'm bored!" I said to myself.

Of course, no one answered me. I checked my phone – for the millionth time it felt – to find I had no new messages. I wasn't actually surprised; most people aren't awake at two-thirty in the morning on a Tuesday with school only hours away. Sometimes I couldn't help but hate my insomnia. When I'd told Mori about it, she looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean you _never_ sleep??"

"No," I said while rolling my eyes. "Insomnia doesn't mean a person never sleeps. It means I have a loss and/or problems staying or falling asleep," I' further explained.  
She'd been a little surprised, claiming I was always hyper and upbeat but she wasn't anything but dead if she didn't sleep well.

That's just made me laugh.

On a whim, I decided to take a walk. I traded my Grinch sleep pants for a pair of ripped jeans and my tank top for a long sleeved black shirt with a giant red 'love' kanji on it. I then slipped on my striped jacket and grey low-tops, putting my Reese's Pieces designed ear buds in my ears. With my phone in my back pocket and my MP3 player in its special pocket (which I'd made sure every jacket I wore had). I slipped outside and into the cool November night.

Walking to the beat of FallOut Boy's famed 'Dance, Dance' I let my thought turn to my latest interest.

Gaara was so hard to figure out! I silently wondered why he was so… There wasn't really a word to describe how Gaara was… He was one-of-a-kind; I guess you could call it. Still walking absent-mindedly, I hummed along to the next song that began playing. With Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' playing loudly in my ears, I turned a corner, (A/N: If you don't know the song, think of the scene in the car on 'White Chicks') and stopped in my tracks.

"Well, this is the _last_ time I let my feet guide me anywhere," I huffed. I'd turned onto – you guessed it – Gaara's street. I was really trying _not_ to seem like a freaky stalker person. My feet had just intended otherwise, I guess.

But of course, I didn't want to be seen standing in front of his house at this time of night/morning looking like the stalker so many people had come to think of me as. So I turned around. Sadly, something – someone maybe – caught my eye and my curiosity got the best of me. It's not my fault. I mean, wouldn't you want to know why there was a person on a roof at two-thirty on a Tuesday morning?

Still, listening to my music, but at a lower volume, I walked a little closer to the quaint house. As I got closer, I wasn't all that surprised to see the thing/person sitting on the roof was Gaara.

I wondered who he got up there and began looking around. When I saw the tree next to the blue house, I smirked.

Once I began climbing, with difficult because I'm very clumsy, I noticed Gaara didn't strike me as tree-climbing type. He did however strike me as a roof-sitting kind of person. I was just glad he wasn't about to throw himself off of said roof. That would not have been good, I figured.

My smirk still stayed in place as I continued climbing. Maneuvering through the branches became easier as they got thinner higher up.

When I almost slipped I cursed my stupid uncoordinated-ness.

Finally, I reached the roof. Gaara looked at me like I was an idiot, and I returned it with an idiotic grin. He said nothing, so I just hopped on the roof and plopped down next to him, not saying anything.

After about ten minutes of silence, I looked at Gaara who was looking at the sky.

"It's a new moon, ya know," I said quietly. He merely nodded. I leaned back, fully laying on the shingled rooftop now. "So do you come out here a lot or something?" When he only nodded again I sighed, trying once more. "Do you like the moon or the stars?"

"The moon," he said simply.

I nodded as he had done earlier. "I like the moon too. It's…peaceful."

Gaara now shook his head. "That's not what the moon really looks like. Peace under an allusion is not true peace."

My eyes searched his own, still breathtakingly gorgeous. "That was deep." I nodded my face suddenly thoughtful. "Ya know how you asked me why I was looking at you. I figured it out." He looked at me, not saying anything. "There are three reasons I find you so interesting. For one, you're not like anyone else I know. Two, you seem lonely. The last one, however, is that I just love how damn sadistic you are."

As expected, Gaara didn't smile or laugh. Instead he just looked at me, his eyes seeming to be a bit happier. "You're weird."

I grinned happily, finally getting somewhere with him. "So why aren't you sleeping right now?"

It took a minute, but he replied. "Insomnia."

"I'm sort of disturbed we have the same problem. It's another way you're not alone." I waited to see if his eyes flashed the same way, and they did.

"I'm alone."

"That's what I'm trying to fix, Gaara-kun. Now please let me…"

He didn't reply, even though I waited for around fifteen minutes. I stood, stretching my arms above my head. "I'll see you in school. If you change your mind before them your brother has my phone number. Have fun watching the stars, and be safe."

Without another word I climbed down the tree and made my way back home. For some reason I didn't have trouble falling asleep like I usually did. Bast curled into my stomach and I cuddled against the caterpillar. When my alarm went off, I was surprised to have found I'd slept four hours without waking.

The first half of school was boring, Gaara not saying anything but not glaring at anyone. I was happy about that but sad he wouldn't talk to me. I carried on a normal conversation with Kiba and Naruto was in the hallway before roll was called. I was very excited for lunch, and starved by the time it came. Mori was already talking to Kankuro, and I had wondered if they had made it official as a couple yet… With a shrug, I grabbed a tray and went to the table I figured we would set at everyday.

I sat the tray down and went back to the vending machine. Gaara was already at the table near it. I grinned widely at him and grabbed my orange juice. Without another thought I waltzed up to his table and sat down across from him. "Hi Gaara-kun."

The red head raised his eyes to mine. "Hello."

"Yay! You talked to me again today!" I took a swig of my orange juice and smiled widely at him. "I figured because you wouldn't talk to me, but you didn't glare at anyone today, so you have figured something out about it." Again, Gaara said nothing but merely looked at me with questionable eyes.

I sighed at him. "Don't you ever say anything when it's important?" He kept quiet.

"I am alone, but you want to help. Why?" His voice – and his words – made me look at him questionably. We'd switched roles.

"No one should be alone. I mean that. Everyone should feel loved and be loved, at one point in their life or another. You have not been there yet. You haven't had any help, so I want to help you Gaara." I looked away from him, turning my head and closing my eyes. "Love is the one thing that we as something with emotions cannot live without. Friendship is a lighter stage of love. Once you learn that you can learn to love. And I don't want you to learn that the hard way."

"I think I already have."

My eyes opened and I turned my face to him. "Then let's reduce the damage. Both of us."

Sadly, Temari and Kankuro were sitting next to me. Mori came to the table and looked at me, sitting between the siblings. She raised an eyebrow at me, pointedly placing my tray next to Gaara, on the other side of the table. I laughed and switched places, grinning at the new additions to the table.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" I ask.

Mori immediately went into an explanation about something in her math class that I didn't listen to. Gaara and I ate silently, Temari and Mori keeping up with the conversation while Kankuro tried to keep up. I laughed at his attempts.

After lunch I walked slowly to my locker, thinking about what Gaara could have said. I sighed, wishing I knew. When I heard Gaara's name being whispered, I crouched down to tie my shoe and began listening intently. I wasn't at all shocked to look over and see two boys in my grade talking about him. I recognized neither of them, but as soon as I heard ten words out of the first one's mouth, I hated them.

"I can't believe it. Gaara of all people catching the interest of the new girl, and his older brother getting Mori."

"I know," his friend agreed. "What business does that freak have with them anyway?"

I stood, just as the first one shut his locker. His face flushed as he noticed who I was and his friend gulped. I glared daggers at the idiots.

"I can't believe," I said, "that you two would rather spend your time insulting someone who never did a damn thing to you than actually wonder why Mori and I aren't interested in you. I think you two are just pathetic fucking jerks who can't take the fact you were rejected by someone subconsciously and they were interested in someone you didn't like. If you want to talk about Gaara like that, it damn well needs to be out of my hearing range. Because if I hear you – personally – talking about Gaara, who is a great person, no matter what you ass holes think, I will kick your ass.

"I know you doubt that will happen, because I'm a girl and you're two guys, but I'm a girl who took six martial arts courses and excelled in them all. If martial arts don't work on you, I'll just knock you out with a jab to the neck and let Mori punch your face in for saying those horrible things. Whatever you're problem is, get over it or keep it away from me. Because I'm not a judgmental loser who has nothing to do with my life other than insult innocent people."

"I'm sure Gaara's less than innocent," one said.

"I'm sure he is. I'm also sure that the reason you're so mad isn't because we chose someone as non-innocent as Gaara and his brother. I think what you wanted was far from innocent and you won't say a damn thing after this because I'm right. So leave Gaara the fuck alone. I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you asses."

At the end Mori was pulling me away from them, a fierce look shot at the jerks. I hadn't notice the small crowd come around, let alone Mori standing beside me.

"Damn I just wanted to hit that fucking-"

That was as far as I got before Mori interrupted, her eyes begging me to calm down. "I could too. Trust me. You should calm down that, Aya-chan. Those guys were scared as hell. They won't be saying anything else about Gaara, you took care of it." Her voice was warm and smooth, like honey in a hot cup of tea. "Aya, listen to me. You almost lost it back there, you were literally about to kick his ass. I think you should go home. And you look like you have a fever now."

She held her hand to my flushed face and shook her head. "Were you outside at all last night?"

I mumbled that I had been and she rolled her eyes. "Go to the nurse, tell her you're sick, go home and try to sleep. I'll be over later. No staying outside at night again, Aya."

"Yes, mother."

"Shut up."

I hugged her and began my walk to the nurse's office. Not halfway there I ran into Gaara. A grin played on my lips and I said hello.

He walked by me without so much as a glance.

Continuing my walk, I sighed. Why was this so hard? I made friends with everyone else here so easily. Gaara… What makes you so complex?

I mulled over this, my body functioning without me. It talked to the nurse and told her my stomach hurt, and coughed a bit before she took my fever for effect. It even told her my parents could not be reached and I lived within walking distance from the school. After the nurse looked at my address to make sure that wasn't a lie, my body even walked me home and changed me into pajamas that Mori had gotten me last year.

All that time I was wondering what made Gaara himself and stayed almost totally unaware about where I was going and what I was doing. I had to admit, I wished I knew how to control that class and get me through math everyday. Geometry was boring as hell…

Whatever. I climbed into bed, swallowing two sleeping pills with a drink from a water bottle kept by my bed at all times, and snuggled under the covers. My fan's low setting noises rocked me to sleep. I didn't wake for three and a half hours, only woken by when Mori came in my room with a sheepish smile. "Hey, Aya-chan. Feeling any better yet?"

I mumbled something incoherent and stood. I stretched and pulled down the little black tank top and shorts Mori had picked out so many months ago.

Managing not to stumble, I walked out my room and down the hall. Once I reached the kitchen I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a Mountain Dew. With a yawn I walked into the living room.

That was when I turned to look at Mori, who was standing a safe distance to my left. Then I looked in front of me again. After that, I looked down at my outfit.

"Damn you Mori," I mumbled.

Kankuro, who was sitting on my couch next to his sister laughed out loud. Gaara, who was seated on the loveseat, remained silent. Temari just shook her head.

I sighed at sit down my soda, fleeing to my room to change. And I did, into a more respectable tee shirt and black pinstriped sleep pants. I entered my living room without dignity and picked up my caffeine, seating myself next to the quiet red head.

Kankuro let out a wolf whistle and Temari hit him over the head, Mori shot him a dirty to look that rendered him sheepish.

Surprising, Kankuro responded best to Gaara's glare. When he saw that, the smugness left his features and he settled into the futon. I of course grinned happily and looked to see the other girls in shock. I guess something about the situation shocked them. Then I started thinking… Gaara had quit glaring at his siblings. And he hadn't been before Kankuro disrespected me. So… Was Gaara…being protective?

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

Everyone tuned to me, wondering why I'd said something.

"Oops…" I blushed. "I was… Uh… Erg… Thinking aloud…"

"I love you, you moron," Mori said with a laugh. That lightened everyone's mood – if only a little.

"So… Why are you all here? Wait, Mori said she'd come by and Kankuro's bound to follow her…" I rambled.

"We were sort of worried about you. After you flipped out on those guys you looked really sick," Temari explained.

"And after you stood up for Gaara and me like that, we owed you at _least_ a thank-you. I thought that was really cool of you. Of course, I didn't get to see, but Gaara did." Kankuro shot his brother a slightly jealous look.

"Gaara saw that?" I looked at the silent boy with slight wonder.

"Yeah," Mori chirped.

A faint blush enveloped my cheeks.

"Oh, no! Don't be worried about it or anything. We all thought what you did was incredibly nice ad fucking awesome. So don't it the wrong way," Temari said with a grin.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Well we should get back. Our dad said he'd call the house line later, so we can talk about the holidays. Even though that's months away and we'll just spend it with Baki anyway." The older girl rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm going to. You should go back to bed Aya-chan. You still don't look good." Mori clucked her tongue like she really was my mother.

"Shut up."

Kankuro laughed and patted my head on the way to the door. "Later kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid! You're just old." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again. "Geez you're a jerk," I muttered. Gaara walked by me, on his way to leave. "Bye Gaara-kun, I said in a much kinder voice. The red head actually looked back at me this time. He said nothing but I smiled wider anyway. I knew he wouldn't say goodbye, but his eyes were enough to keep me happy.

Mori hugged me and took my soda, placing a plastic bottle of orange juice in my hand. "There are more on the counter, in the yellow bag. Enjoy." She left and promised to call later, which I knew she would.

My stomach rumbled so I fished out a pack of microwavable ramen. Mmm… Beef-flavored. I waited patiently and ate swiftly when it was finished.

I fell back asleep thinking of Gaara and how soft the caterpillar was. I think that was why my dreams were so weird…


	6. Taco Bell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Bast, Aya, and Mori. Oh, and Aya's aunt… I also have no claim over the lyrics from 'Ocean Avenue' by YellowCard, Hot Topic, or Taco Bell. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review because opinions are always loved. Speaking of opinions, do you find Gaara as a cupcake or muffin person? Thanks a bunch to Lori-Winchester, darkaquarian96, creativeblogger444, and Kanae Valentine! I dedicate this chapter of fluff and fun to you guys. Hope it was worth the wait!**

For the next six and a half weeks, I went to Kohana High and enjoyed every day. Well… Except for the day Kankuro put a plastic spider in my locker… Though it was made better when he apologized profoundly with an on-looking (or really on-glaring) Gaara.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right…_

I groaned and picked up my phone. Why the hell was Kankuro calling me, anyways? With a shrug, I flipped my phone open.

"Taco Bell, how may I help you?" I asked in a fake-high voice.

"Damn it, Temari! Did you change the numbers in my address book again??" I heard.

"How moronic _are_ you Kankuro?"

"You were messing with me again weren't you?"

"Pshh. No way," I said sarcastically. "Anyways, why did you call me?"

"Oh, yeah. Mori's coming over and we wanted you to join the party. So get your ass over here Aya."

"I'll be there."

For what seemed like the millionth time already, I slipped on my grey low-tops and striped jacket, heading to the siblings' (and Baki's) quaint blue house a couple blocks over. When I reached it, I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in.

Gaara was sitting on the loveseat, watching Temari arrange and re-arrange a set of five vanilla candles. I sat next to him, throwing my jacket over the back of the light grey loveseat with a smile. Hey, Gaara-kun. How's it goin'?"

He gave me a dry look and shrugged.

"One pillow or two?" I asked randomly. A couple weeks ago I'd figured out the best way to get him to talk was by asking random questions that couldn't be answered by a nod or shake of the head. Not only was it productive, it was also funny and incredibly random. Which I thoroughly enjoy.

"Two pillows."

"Mtn. Dew or Dr. Pepper?"

"Mtn. Dew."

"Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"Neither."

I laughed, continuing. "Small and cuddly of large and huggable?"

"Small and cuddly."

"Summer or winter?"

"Summer."

"Blue or purple?"

"Purple."

"Black and white or colored?"

"Unless it's a movie, black and white.

"Walt Disney or Tim Burton?"

"Tim Burton."

"Fluffy or smooth?"

"Smooth."

I now knew what I was getting him for Christmas. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." I skipped off to the kitchen before he could question me and my motives. Kankuro was getting a soda and talking on the phone as I entered the room. Without questioning him, I waited until he got out of the refrigerator.

"No, no. _Two _large pizzas; one with extra cheese and the other with pineapple. No we do not need peppers or parmesan. I don't want a two-liter of Coke!"

Taking another wattle bottle out the refrigerator door, I rolled my eyes at the (slightly) older boy. "Geek," I muttered before heading back to the living room where Gaara still awaited my return.

"Hey Gaara? What's today's date?"

"The seventeenth of December."

I almost jumped for joy. "we get out for Winter Break tomorrow!!" That meant no school for me until January fourth! Boy was I happy.

Mori walked in as I sat next to Gaara and reclined my seat back. "Hey Aya-chan. What's poppin'?" She took a seat on the couch that was kind-of-diagonal to the loveseat Gaara and I sat upon.

"Kankuro's ordering pizza. Too bad we couldn't have gotten Taco Bell," I said rather loudly as Kankuro walked into the room. Temari laughed whole-heartedly at that while she arranged the candles again. I wondered why she was doing that, but I didn't really want to question the kind-of-scary tenth grader… Sooo I just sat there with my mouth closed.

"What was with the Taco Bell joke?"

"Ya see, Kankuro called to see if I was coming over and I answered the phone pretending to be some random Taco Bell employee. He thought that Temari had changed all of the numbers in his address book in his phone. You totally missed it. That was one of the best jokes I've played since I got here. Second only to putting Neji's face on a naked picture of some chick and slipping it into Tenten's locker. That one was amazing."

Mori laughed. "Oh my God I'm dating an idiot."

The older boy chimed in with, "I'm only an idiot on Fridays."

"It's Thursday…" I said.

"Idiot," Gaara muttered.

I giggled again. I couldn't help but love his sarcastic-slash-sadistic comments. They were just so… Gaara.

"Shut up Aya."

Gaara glared at him. I swatted his arm lightly. "Gaara, if you keep glaring at your brother I'll let Temari cook every Friday too. It will be permanent too. That means **forever**." He stopped, causing me to giggle again. I was grinning openly with Mori shaking her head sadly at my actions.

"Aw, Aya-chan, don't be mean. Gaara was just being nice. Unlike his brother," Mori said while pretending to glare at Kankuro. After a minute she gave in, laughing at the annoyed/worried look on his face.

He decided to play along. Kankuro smirked and snaked his arm around her waist, puller Mori closer to himself. "I'm _so_ bad."

"You wish," I snorted.

"Oui! Not on the couch!" Temari called to the couple.

Mori and Kankuro had _officially_ started dating on November twenty-first, when he'd asked her to the movies. She had said yes – of course – and rushed to my house three hours before the movie to borrow an outfit of mine. They'd been dating _exactly_ four weeks tomorrow. Mori – for some unknown reason – counted down every day they dated. I think she'd finally found someone she **really** liked. I was glad – she needed that. I was pretty sure Kankuro felt the same about Mori; he just didn't show it like she did. That was fine though, he was a guy.

Oh, on the very day those two began dating, Baki pleaded that I cook every Wednesday and Friday. They didn't want to die from eating so much fast food… Okay, so Baki didn't so much as plead as he did insist, but I like to think of it that way!

"He _was_ being nice, but he didn't have to glare. I do appreciate it though, Gaara-kun."

For some reason, he'd been more… I'm not sure if protective was the right word… Whatever, it worked. Gaara'd been more protective of me since I defended him and Kankuro against those jerks. Speaking of which, I hadn't heard a single word from them this whole time.

"Hn."

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not a damn word?"

Gaara was silent.

I turned my head and crossed my arms. "_Hn._ Be that way."

Mori giggled and Gaara glared at the wall.

"No glaring," I fake-coughed. "Sorry, I had a bug in my throat for a second there," I said with another grin.

The couple laughed and I heard Temari try to snicker quietly. She kind of failed at that – like, epically. Gaara turned a dry look on my still-grinning self. "Oh be happy, Gaara-kun. You're alive."

"Hn."

"You're so mean to me."

"I thought_ I_ was the mean one?" Kankuro chimed in.

"You're the one who thought it was Friday," I shot back.

"You just let her insult me and tear down my confidence, don't you Mori?" he whined.

She flipped her hair to the side and rolled her eyes, but did so with a playful smile. "You're a big boy," Mori stated.

Again we all laughed, Gaara only looking slightly amused.

A knock came from the doorway and I watched Kankuro start to pick up the check. A grin on my face, I swiped the piece of paper that would pay for our food and skipped towards the door. Ignoring the older boys protests, I opened the front door with a giant grin.

"Woah. I didn't know you lived here."

"I didn't know you delivered pizza," I replied to a kind-of-in-shock Kiba.

"Meh. I get bored and this is a really easy way to make money." Kiba's face held a playful half-smile as he said this, a chuckle soon following.

"Oh, cool. And I don't actually live here. I just came to hang out with Mori and Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari. I am over here all the time though," I rambled. My phone vibrated and 'Ocean Avenue' played from my pocket. I just clicked ignore.

"Hey, I love YellowCard," Kiba said.

I grinned a bit wider. Finally someone who listened to some decent music around here. Naru was stuck on 3OH!3 and Cobra Starship (who were both okay), Mori liked Metrostation (ehh…. I've heard better), Hinata liked Cascada and BOA (pretty good), Tenten and Sakura listened to indescribable bubbly stuff, Kankuro liked Linkin Park (woo!), and I wasn't sure what Gaara, Neji, Temari or Shikamaru listened to. "Me, too. If you haven't already, check out Paper Walls. The song and the album, I mean. It's absolutely freaking amazing and just as great as Ocean Avenue."

"I'll have to look it up. And maybe I could get your number sometime."

My smile was friendly but not promising as I gave him the money for the pizzas. "Maybe sometime."

I handed Kankuro the pizzas and shut the door. He sat them on the table and we all gathered around. Temari fetched Baki, and we all sat. Gaara was very quiet throughout dinner and was much more prone to glaring. I planned to ask him about it later that night when we sat on the rooftop staring at the moon. We did that a lot lately, and he would actually carry on a conversation with me during that time. Gaara was a lot less reserved when we were alone together. I think he trusted me more than any of the other people we hung out with… That small fact made me feel amazingly great. Even though I had no clue why I liked that he liked talking to me so much that he questioned me immediately upon seeing me if I wasn't on the roof the night before. I liked that Gaara enjoyed my company.

After we all ate, Kankuro and Mori decided to go to a movie, joking that maybe I should order some more pizza so Kiba could come with. When I noticed Gaara's very irritated expression, I glared and told Kankuro to shut his face while glaring them both down. Temari announced she was going on a blind date Mori had set her up on (I already knew her date was Shikamaru) and left soon after Kankuro and Mori. Of course, Baki retreated to his top floor. This left Gaara and I alone and surprised. I guessed I'd figure out why he was upset a lot sooner than I had expected.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" I asked while sitting next to him once more.

When Gaara remained silent and expressionless I knew it was more than a little irritation at something. He seemed thoroughly upset… I slid closer to the addictive, red-headed boy with swoon-worthy eyes. "Gaara?" I asked again, quietly. Still, I had no answer from my best guy friend.

Then I remembered his reaction to the suggestion about Kiba and I going on a date. "Are you upset about Kiba hitting on me?" His only reply was some near-silent, feral sound that came from his throat. "You are aren't you?"

Finally, he nodded. That was a start.

Again, I slid closer to the boy, my legs tucked under me and Gaara leaning against the arm, slightly diagonal to myself. "Even if I _wanted_ to go out with Kiba, I'd still come over, bug you, talk to you, and hang out. You can't get rid of me. Not even if you and a whole army devoted your life to it." I smiled. "It's one of my most annoying traits. I'm like a retarded puppy that just keeps coming back."

(A/N: Ahahaha. Thanks Emily!)

The red head turned his eyes to mine. He still didn't look as if he believed that I would be his friend if I had another guy (besides taken and should-be-but-happens-to-be-too-stubborn-to-be-taken guys) in my life.

"Gaara-kun, I'm not leaving. How can I show you that?" A thought answered my own question and I hurriedly reached around my neck to unclasp the necklace I always wore but hid in my shirt. The guitar pick-shaped piece of metal glinted in the light, its silver chain having the same effect. Two black letters, 'A.H.,' stood out clearly as I straightened the chain out. I hopped up and ran behind Gaara. Before he could protest I clasped my favorite necklace around his neck and sat back down.

"That's my favorite necklace. My big brother gave it to me the night he left home. It means the world to me," I said with a sad tone. "So now I will never leave you, because you practically have possession of my heart." I smiled happily, despite his odd expression. "Now do you believe me, Gaara-kun?"

After a bit of silence, he spoke. "Yes… I'm…" he said something like 'sorry,' "I got so mad at you."

"It's okay, Gaara." Again, I smiled at him, leaning back into the couch. "Sooo what do you want to do now?"

Of course, he shrugged.

"Oh! I know, we can go Christmas shopping!"

The boy gave me his infamous dry/what-the-hell look. "Do I have to?" he replied in a low, slightly-worried voice.

I nodded and grabbed his coat, tossing it to him. Hen I realized it was freezing outside, the mall was across town, neither of us could drive, and Baki wasn't about to give us a ride, I paused. Snapping my fingers, I called the cab service number I'd installed in my phone for emergencies and got us a ride. After around five minutes of waiting outside, Gaara and I cheered (okay, mainly just myself) and piled into the cab as soon as it arrived. I was so thankful for the heat.

Rubbing my hands together and shivering, I told the scruffy driver where to go. He smiled at me through the review mirror. He had kind eyes and I figured he had grandchildren. With a tired expression, I sat back.

Gaara settled into the seat next to me, looking over at me. Again, I shivered and moved a bit closer to my friend for warmth. The red head gave me a curious look when I continued to shiver. With a couple moments hesitation, the silent boy slid even closer to me, out legs now pressed against the others. Gaara's warmth mingled with mine.

I gave him a warm smile and said, "Thank you," meaningfully. He nodded, a bit of the dryness leaving his face because I looked so happy. This happened a lot lately. Gaara had stopped glaring so much and started speaking more. He'd even stopped seeming to hate the world and everyone/thing it held. I gave a soft, content sigh and rested my head on the shoulder of the (happier) boy.

The taxi driver looked back at us, a kind smile on his face. "So how long has it been?" he asked

"How long?" I asked with a confused note.

"How long have you two been together?"

A blush crept up my face and I shook my head. "Gaara-kun and I are just friends, sir." I was still cold, so I snuggled back into him with a smile. The driver's own smile was one that held knowledge.

"Are you sick, Aya?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"Man do I hope not."

We rode in silence after that, the driver still smiling like he held a secret. I rest my head on the silent boy's shoulder, my arms around one of his. Half way there I warmed up but didn't let go of him. I think he liked having someone near him, not scared or angry, and being comfortable with him. Besides, its not like I didn't _not_ enjoy it, so…

Once we reached the giant building, I paid the taxi driver and left with a warm smile. Gaara of course only said goodbye, but at least he gave an effort. We rushed inside so I wouldn't freeze my balls off. Not in the literal since, because I was a girl… But… You know.

It was cold.

The place was filled with sparkly, glittered, beautiful Christmas decorations. A huge tree stood in the middle, shining and hopeful. It was so pretty I had to stop and just look around for a moment. "It's lovely in here," I murmured to Gaara. The entire place seemed as if it were attacked by Christmas elves and struck by a fairytale.

The red head only looked at me, and nodded slowly.

I took his arm and raced to the first store I saw – a pet store. Still smiling, I all but skipped to the little shop. Thankfully, it didn't take too long to find exactly what I had come for. A tiny, sand-colored kitten sat alone and playing with a catnip mouse in a corner display. The kitten looked at me with big, green eyes and I knew just what I was getting Temari. I demanded to know its name and gender. The stuttering sales clerk told me her name was Ami and that she was very sweet. I bought it on the spot. Gaara followed me out the store rolling his eyes.

"You have to swear you won't tell her," I demanded as we strolled through the mall, kitten in my arms.

His look stated: 'And why the hell would I in the first place?'

I shrugged. "Okay." Then I dragged him around until I saw the perfect advertisement in the window of Hot Topic. A laugh rang out of me and I skipped inside the store, handing Gaara the kitten. He looked confused at what to do with it, but held it nonetheless.

It took me a bit longer to decide exactly what I was getting Gaara's older brother. Finally, I knew what to get him. Because it was getting cold and I hated his taste in jackets, I planned to get Kankuro a jacket. And when I saw the strange symbol in the HT window that I had seen on a poster in his room, I went to find a jacket with exactly that on it. Even though I could have picked out a jacket for anyone I knew in that store, I took a minute to get Kankuro's present. In the end, I got him a hooded jacket with the strange, circular, yellow-and-purple symbol I recognized. Honestly, I had no clue what it meant. I just figured it was some underground band I'd never heard of and left it at that. While in HT, I also spotted Mori's perfect gift.

My best friend loved three things in the world of HT: the bright colors, Gir (from Invader Zim), and how their tees fit. When I saw the bright blue shirt of Gir with a cupcake and the tag that said it was tight-fitting, I knew it was perfect. I bought the two gifts and walked off to find gifts for my aunt, my grandmother, and Baki.

Soon, I found a lovely gypsy skirt for my aunt, a blanket with a willow tree design for my grandmother, and some weird weapon called a kunai I figured Baki would enjoy. The only gift left was Gaara's and that couldn't be bought with him around. So we just walked towards the food court, a comfortable silence filling the air.

Finally, I said something. "I can't get your gift today. It wouldn't be a surprise, so I'll just drag Mori up here one day."

Speak of the Devil… Mori and Kankuro were sitting at a table, laughing and drinking smoothies. An evil grin spread across my face and I sat bags down, motioning for Gaara to stay where he was. Totally silent, I crept up behind Mori. Putting a lip to my fingers to keep Kankuro quiet, I leaned toward my best friend's ear. With a husky, dark voice I whispered, "I know what you did last summer."

Mori screamed and jumped out her chair. Kankuro burst out laughing and trying not to fall out his chair. I giggled uncontrollably and shook my head. With people watching, Mori glared at me with a smile on her face. "You're such a jerk Aya. You know that movie scared me out."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "That's that entire joke."

Finally, Mori began laughing with us and sat down. I walked back to Gaara, who was only slightly amused-looking. "I am _so_ amazing," I said. He handed me the cat and HT bag, following me to the table. "Don't you think I am?"

Gaara merely looked at me.

I sighed. "I guess I still have some work to do with you, huh?" I grinned. "Oh, well." I grabbed his hand and tugged him the rest of the way to meet his brother and my friend.

Mori informed me that they sold Stromboli behind me and I jumped right back up, taking the Hot Topic bag with me to buy my favorite food. It was fucking addictive! I loved it, even though I never really paid attention to what it was made out of. The point is, it was _amazing_.

After buying Stromboli, I sat next to Gaara-kun and sipped my cola.

"What's with the cat?" Kankuro asked.

"It's a gift."

"Temari's present," Gaara added.

"Damn it, I told you not to tell!"

"You said not to tell Temari."

"Hn."

"That's not a word."

"You use it."

"So?"

"I'm antisocial, you're not."

"That was a very productive conversation, Gaara."

"Hn."

"And it all goes down the drain…" I sighed.

Kankuro and Mori were laughing loudly, finding us incredibly comical. Jerks. Ugh. Oh, well. I had Stromboli to make it better.

When they were done busting a gut, Kankuro asked why I had gotten his sister a cat.

I rolled my eyes. "You're sister is, like, obsessed with Bast. So I got her a cat of her own. Her name is Ami. If you move your hand, she'll attack, so be very careful. This thing is sneaky and fast."

Kankuro looked at me like I was an idiot.

We spent the rest of the time talking about Christmas and finally I got a chance to get Mori alone. Kankuro was talking to someone he knew and Gaara had left to get another soda.

"Mori! Come with me!" I drug her over to the a humungous, castle-shaped store. Before she could question me I had tugged her inside to the stuffed animal department.

"Why the fuck are we in here?!" she asked. I hit her arm, motioning to a pair of children looking wistfully at some toys. Mori covered her mouth with a little squeak and just settled for giving me a weird look.

"I have to get Gaara's present."

"Are you getting him a freaking Care Bear or something??"

"No!" I searched a bit, and pulled a black and white panda bear off the shelf. I squeezed it and rubbed it against my cheek. This one was perfect. "This is what I'm getting him," I answered triumphantly. "A nice, adorable panda. I think he'll love it. What about you, Mori-san?"

She cocked her head to the side. "That may just be the perfect gift, Aya."

We bought the bear, hiding it in the HT bag, and met the boys back at the table. Kankuro said it was pretty much time to go, so we all piled into his car. I fell asleep with my head on Gaara's shoulder and a secret panda in my arms.


	7. That's Not the Bathroom

**Disclaimer and A/N: Still don't own Naruto, sadly. Anyways, I would love for you people to review. :D It makes me feel special. Reviews help me feel as if this story is important, and therefore you guys will get more of it! I have at least twenty fans that have checked out each chapter, and not that many reviewers! So, you know what to do! Oh, if you haven't heard of Owl City you must live in a hole or hate music. So check out Owl City's song Fuzzy Blue Lights. It sort of sets the mood for parts of this chapter. Thanks to creativeblogger444, Shibo26, and darkaquarian96! Enough of my notes; enjoy the chapter!**

Just awakening, I yawned and tried to sit up. Strangely, I couldn't. I turned my head, seeing my alarm clock that read 2:52. Woah. When did I get home anyways? Again, I tried to sit up. And again, I failed. Finally, I turned over to see what was holding me down. My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness to show a pair of eyes staring at me. It wasn't the cute kitty eyes I normally saw when I woke up in the middle of the night. No, that was not my cat. My cat did not have swoon-worthy, sleep-deprived eyes that made me shiver so effortlessly. The eyes that stared back at me were clearly not that of a gray kitten named Bast. They were actually of a boy named Gaara.

Before I even had a chance to gasp and freak out about Gaara lying in my bed, with an arm around me, he said, "Are you cold or something, Aya?"

My face went blank and I wondered what he was talking about. Then I remembered that I had shivered because of his gaze. "Oh, uh... No." I blushed and looked at his face, searching for an answer as to why he was here. When I didn't get one, I asked. "Why are you in my bed, Gaara?"

He actually looked a tiny bit embarrassed as he said, "You fell asleep in the car, and wouldn't wake up when we reached your house. So I eventually had to carry you inside. You wouldn't let go of me."

Now I was the embarrassed one, blushing hard. "Oh."

I tried to get up again, and Gaara late me. As soon as I was away from his arms, I was freezing. "Damn its cold!" I threw a shoe at my fan and it shut up. I grinned triumphantly and stood, shivering again. "I'll be right back, Gaara-kun."

I left my room, not really worried about leaving him alone in there. I really didn't figure Gaara was a closet-perv or anything. With a wondering mind about whether or not I had spoken in my sleep, I made my way through the hallway. I grabbed a random tee and sleep pants to change into. Exiting the bathroom after changing and brushing my teeth, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I made my way to my room, opening the door to find Gaara exactly as he had been before I left. "So did you sleep?"

The boy looked at me again. "I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"Not in ten years."

"Why?"

The boy merely shrugged. I did the same and sat next to him. Cold yet again, I tugged on my thick blanket. Gaara shifted and it was released. I grinned as I bundled into its comforting, familiar warmth. "Aren't you cold?" I asked the silent boy skeptically. Gaara didn't reply, so I said, "Gaara-kun?"

Finally, he turned to me with an almost-blank expression. "Yes, Aya?"

Something about his tone scared me. Gaara was clearly not okay, but I didn't know why. Instead of asking, I threw part of the blanket over him. Then I scooted closer, hoping it would be okay, and lay my head down on his chest because one of his arms rested on the back of my blue futon. A sheepish grin plastered on my face, I peeked up at him. "I wanted to thank you for staying with me, even though you probably weren't that comfortable. And you didn't look amazingly warm over here, so…" I just let my voice trail off when the red head still said nothing at all.

I yawned and he reached up, flicking off the light. For a long time, we just stayed like that. Neither of us said anything and I didn't sleep. My mind wondered and I thought about what I was doing for the holidays. Aunt Aiko was going back to my parent's house (to which she had invited me to join and I declined) during the break and Mori and her mother were going to visit come close relatives (which they always did). I would probably just spend it here, like any other day off from school. Still pondering my plans, I didn't notice Gaara had been staring at me for a while until I finally looked over at him. When I did, I smiled kindly at him and went back to mulling over Christmas plans.

Around ten minutes later, I thought I felt something against the back of my neck. It made me shiver, and I figured it was just the chills. Not warm even though I'd been next to Gaara for many minutes, I hesitantly cuddled into Gaara some more. He tensed and I prayed that this didn't really bother him too much. Later, when he relaxed a bit, I went back to breathing normally. Something brushed my shoulder blades and I shivered again. Also, again, Gaara tensed. Soon it all returned to normal and I was lost in thought. In fact, I was so deep in thought, that when something touched my shoulder, I jumped out of my skin. At that moment, Gaara jumped back from me a bit, and looked towards my door.

"Gaara? Was that you that touched my shoulder?" I practically whispered.

"Yeah," he said simply. I shrugged and hesitantly moved towards him again. Just as he did in the taxi, he scooted close to me. I lay my head on his chest again, just listening to his steady beating heart. For some reason, it beat faster than usual.

"Aya?" said the boy.

"Yes?"

"What do you dream about?"

Of all the things he could've said, I never expected it to be that. Well… Gaara _was_ unpredictable.

"Well… It varies, really. I have random thoughts and images go through my mind during my dream state, so I have random and odd dreams." I nodded, as if this made any sense.

He just gave me a 'what-the-hell?' look.

"It varies."

"Oh."

The comfortable silence from before surrounded me and my newest friend. The only sounds were that of the now-renewed fan and my constant yawning. I hadn't been this tired in a long time. Apparently Gaara noticed how much I was yawning and asked if I needed to sleep.

"Do you mind if I sleep?" I asked sheepishly.

He blinked in surprise. "No."

"Okay."

He stood, as if to go. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"You're going to sleep, are you not? I'm going to wait on the couch. Or maybe the roof."

For some reason, I just really didn't feel like being alone… It was just some weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it was practically eating me alive. I looked at him with all but pleading eyes, and said: "Please don't leave Gaara-kun, I don't wanna get cold."

A look of almost amusement crossed his face as he sat back down. I frowned, tugging on his arm. After a bit of cooperation and some more tugging, he was laying next to me. We were close, but not touching-close. Like he had never called me a stalker and refused to speak with anyone, Gaara wrapped his arm around me. I felt peace – finally – and lay still. "G'night, Gaara-kun," I murmured.

It was then my father burst into my room and snatched me out of the bed. Before I could even react and wonder why he was here, the man kicked me and twisted one of my arms around my back. This wasn't exactly what I expected. My father was usually too busy to even bother striking me. I grunted, offended and in shock. Then he asked why I was so happy here, being toyed with.

"What?" I asked, in a steady voice (which was hard to spit out).

"No one here cares, Aya," he hissed. You threw away your family to be with Mori and some freak-show friends. Your aunt Aiko only stays around because she pities you. You own mother talks of disowning her **disgraceful** daughter. You must be so _ashamed_," he finished, throwing me to the ground completely. I resisted the urge to whimper, not letting him see it hurt.

A kick to the left side of my ribs managed to knock a yelp out of me though. "You're pathetic and weak."

"No, I'm not," I protested.

"Then fight it," he growled.

This confused me. "Fight what?"

Instead of answering, another swift kick (to my stomach this time) rendered me unable to breathe, let alone speak again. For a while, all he did was kick me while I was down, earning a whimper or yelp from me each time. At least the bastard reason for my birth never saw me actually cry.

Bruised and hurt, I tried to get up when the blows stopped for a moment. I wasn't hit or kicked. I was held down, gently. Looking around, the man was gone. I lay back down and let myself cry – huge, racking sobs.

"Aya."

I froze in fear of him being back.

"Aya, look at me." Oh, thank whatever god existed, it wasn't him.

I relaxed and looked up, seeing the two matching, aqua orbs. I knew those lovely eyes anywhere.

"Gaara?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare," he said simply.

I didn't cry again or let out a shuddering breath. Instead, I rolled over and looked at the clock. It wasn't even four. I'd barely slept half an hour before being awaken… With an inward sigh, I curled up into a little ball, my back still to Gaara. I didn't really feel like looking into his amazing eyes, seeing the wonder about what I wouldn't tell him.

"Aya…" He never finished, only wrapped his arm around me again. I was pulled closer to him, my back to his chest.

For a long time, I just lay silently. I listened intently to Gaara's breathing, so even and sure. My own was fast-paced and a bit ragged. While I just lay there, my eyes closed, I thought of the boy next to me. He held me close, never loosening his firm but gentle grip. This was most likely because I was upset. Then I remembered he'd touched my shoulder, later putting his arm around me. I guessed he did this to show that he still didn't want me – his only real friend – to leave him. Of course, I wouldn't. I cared for Gaara, I noted while thinking. Probably not as a lover, but more like an old friend that you had helped through a lot, bringing you two closer. I could probably write an entire book about him, despite not knowing about his past or parents.

"Thanks, Gaara," I mumbled. He nodded which was felt but not seen.

For some unknown, crazy reason, I had a sudden urge to reach over and touch Gaara's red hair. Sooo I did. Slowly, my hand stretched towards his head. The boy, lost in thought, never noticed. As soon as my fingertips reached the (surprisingly) lush, red mess of hair, his gorgeous eyes flicked to me and a gentle hand grasped my wrist. He didn't even have to ask what the hell I was doing; his features and movements screamed the question.

I relaxed, turning fully around. I was determined to do this. My eyes softened and practically murmured 'Trust me,' to the watchful boy. His gentle grip was completely released, and I – ever so softly – lay my hand upon his head. Those eyes still wondered, but I just ran my hands through his soft, red hair with a small grin. Surprisingly, Gaara closed his eyes and he leaned into my hand a bit, like a cat. I could practically hear him purr. After a couple minutes, my grin was wider and my hands still running through the lush redness. "You really enjoy this, don't you?" I teased lightly. Then it was almost like a jolt went through him.

As soon as I said that, Gaara jerked back and looked at me, slightly surprised. My hand rested in mid-air, and I lay it in my lap. Confused, I tilted my head at the boy, wondering why he did that.

He didn't reply, only leaned back, looking at me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. He acted as if he had never been touched. Slowly, again, I reached my hand out, but this time to touch his cheek. I smiled as his eyes widened even more when my fingertips brushed against his strong jaw. I ran the pads of my fingers up to his cheek as he stared at me in amazement. Once I tried to take my hand away, the silent boy grabbed my hand with his own. Gaara turned it over in his hand, like it was something he wanted to memorize before it disappeared. He stopped turning it and just let it lay in his hand. With a smile, I grasp his and moved from the bed, tugging him off.

"C'mon. We may as well be ready for school." I grabbed my uniform and let go of his hand, letting him wander to the living room. I changed, quickly ran over my hair with a straightener, and outlined my eyes with kohl black.

"Let me get my shoes and we can go," I said, slipping on the low-tops and my jacket on. We walked out the door, heading towards his house.

I skipped ahead, playing the music on my phone and dancing to the beat happily. Whenever it changed, so did my dance moves. I kept this crazy act up until we reached Gaara's house. He entered first, leaving the door open for me to follow. I did, plopping on the couch as he trailed up the stairs.

I stretched, and lay my head on the arm of the couch. Soon, I was bored. Hmm... I bet Kankuro was still asleep... With a mischievous grin, I headed up he stairs. His room was the first on the right, next to the bathroom. Ready to walk in quietly and find something horrible to do, I padded silently towards the door. Sadly, just as I was about to reach it, it opened. Kankuro looked at me, blinked, and looked at me again.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Damn, this isn't the bathroom!" I replied. He rolled his eyes. Ha. Moron.

"The next door baka. So why are you here?"

"I came with your brother."

"Where was he?"

"My house... Duh."

"I figured he'd come home. Or that he'd just walk around until daybreak."

"No, he stayed the entire night at my house. And usually he doesn't walk, he just sits on the roof looking at the sky."

"How do you _know_ all this?" he asked me, skeptic yet again. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he know anything about his brother? I mean, seriously.

"Gaara and I usually spend our nights hanging out. Sometimes we talk, sometimes I talk, sometimes its quiet." I shrugged again. "It really all depends on our moods. Sort of like lunch, but it last for hours and Naru isn't there to make fun of everyone." I nodded, this was a reasonable explanation of what we did.

"Oh… I still think you're a baka."

I glared at the boy, who glared at me in return. "Why do you find yourself so superior?" Sadly, I couldn't keep a straight face while saying this.

"Maybe it's because I can keep a straight face?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

I crossed my eyes and smiled hugely. This, in return, made Kankuro laugh loudly.

"Tsk, tsk. Lying is a sin. You don't want to go to Hell and accompany Hitler, now do you?"

"You freakin' moron."

"Gah! Stop lying! I don't want to see you go to Hell!" His glare was threatening as I fled, running down the stairs quickly. I heard his footsteps following mine and laughed. Turning into the living room, I ran right into a very surprised Gaara. I had been running so fast, we were completely knocked over. In other words, I was basically lying on top of the red head. I heard Kankuro's laughter while I was falling, and it only grew while I lay sprawled on his brother.

I rolled off Gaara, now laying next to him. Kankuro was practically doubled over laughing. I stretched and kicked him in the shin. Sadly, he didn't stop laughing. Now he was alternating between laughing and saying 'Ow!'. I giggled, watching him. Then Gaara was standing next to me, looking down with his slightly-amused-but-still-kind-of-dry look. The boy rolled his eyes at his brother and I giggled yet again. Oddly, Gaara held out his hand and helped me up. Kankuro immediately stopped laughing and began staring. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and sat back on the couch to resume my bored position. Gaara sat next to me, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The elder of the brothers just stared at me, like I'd just eaten a car or something. He didn't even stop staring when Temari came downstairs.

"G'morning Aya. Why's Kankuro staring at you?" she asked with a yawn.

"He's weird," I muttered. "But I think the actual reason is because Gaara helped me up after I knocked him and myself over."

She shrugged, and said: "I'm used to Gaara acting strange around you. It's kind of normal now. I guess he just has a hard time adapting or something. It's not too surprising anymore. Gaara has a soft spot for you. I'm just over the shock of that."

"Hn," we heard from the boy.

I rolled my eyes again. "Shush Gaara-kun." I turned back to Temari to talk about her brother. "Gaara's gotten a lot better. Now he only uses 'Hn' about every other sentence," I joked. Without looking, I knew he was glaring at me. "No glaring, Gaara-kun. How many times do I have to tell you?" His sister laughed and went to get dressed.

Gaara sat silently, eyes closed again. I curled my feet under me and flicked on the T.V. I crinkled my nose at the channel: Spike. Ugh, I thought while turning it to VH1. That was much better! Matchbox 20's Rob Thomas sung and I hummed along. His voice was, like, addictive. It was just so pure and sweet. Out of all my favorite bands and music artists, he had the best voice. That's not a lie. So I sat and listened to what was left of his song. Then came a very good song - which I ultimately adored no matter how sad it was - called Stay by Safetysuit. Just remembering the video made me want to cry. Temari and Kankuro wandered in, now dressed and mostly awake. They watched the video, and I tried to hide my sniffling towards the end. Sadly, Kankuro (of all people) noticed.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

I stopped sniffling. "No."

"Seriously, did that song make you cry?"

I paused. Ah, what the hell, he'd already noticed. "...Yes..."

Out of all the things Kankuro could've done, he chose to be a jerk. He started laughing.

"Ugh. You're such a jerk. I'll see you guys at school. Later, Gaara. See ya Temari." I glared at Kankuro again. "Ass hole."

I walked angrily back to my house. I had around half an hour before I had to begin walking to Kohana High, so I planned to enjoy some coffee and maybe a waffle.

How big of an ass could a guy be? Laughing at a girl when she cries is just about the worst you could do. That's really common sense... Ugh. He totally pisses me off. I already hate crying, but at the same I'm a lame sap when it comes to love stories and songs. And then he goes off and laughs when I'm crying.

Whatever. I pushed it out my mind and spent the next half hour sipping coffee and playing Cascada to lift my spirits.

On the way to school, I debated on whether or not my parents really detested me as much as my dream portrayed. And whether or not that meant they would refuse to buy me something to ride to school. Even a bike would be better than walking!

I entered home room, finding Mori and Naru gossiping about something. Kakashi then announced that we would just hang out today. The Christmas gifts in my backpack hung heavy, and I planned to give everyone - excluding Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara - their gifts today. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hiya, Aya." Mori had a grin plastered on her face, I figured the thing she was hiding behind her back was my gift.

"No, no, no, no. Me first. You'll just adore your present, Mori-san."

She sighed. "Fine." She put the small wrapped object on my desk.

I handed her the box with a huge grin. Mori opened it, and gasped. She threw her arms around my neck and knocked me backwards. I gasped, not able to breathe. "Let... Go." Finally, she did. At least we didn't have people staring at us anymore. The other people had just grown used to Mori's overly hyper attitude now that I was here to perk her up. I sat back up and straightened my skirt. My best friend was practically bouncing in her seat as she looked the shirt over.

"I guess you like the present?"

"I love it!!! Oh geez Mori. You're gonna make me feel better because I know you won't love your present as much. I hate when you go shopping for me and I have to get you something too." She sighed, but gave me my present anyway.

I opened it slowly, not attacking it as my best friend had done. Again, she was practically bouncing, but now because she was nervous. I smiled, seeing a box fit only for a necklace or watch. And my phone told me the time, so... Unclasping the small box, my breath caught.

Inside the little box, was something I never expected. "Oh my God, Mori. Where did you _get_ this?"

"That's not important. Do you like it?"

"Do I think Ryan Ross is hot?"

"That much?"

"It's the best thing I've ever gotten!!" This time I hugged her, so thankful for such a thoughtful friend.

The necklace box held something I would forever love. It was a necklace just like the one my brother had given me, but with new silver and expertly inscribed initials, and a kanji on the back. I questioned Mori about it.

"The kanji stands for love. I thought since you loved your brother so much and never see him, and your like a sister to me and we have to love each other without getting killed, it was appropriate." she grinned, happily stroking her shirt like a puppy. I rolled my eyes but smiled, thanking her again.

"No problem, I'm just glad you liked it!"

As we went about talking, I felt a very familiar presence in the room. Gaara ha finally shoed up. I turned to say hello, a giant smile plastered on my face and a new necklace laying against my collar bone. Before I could however, he gave me a look that clearly meant he wasn't in that great of a mood. Mori looked at me, understanding. She went back to chatting with our blonde friend with the hyperactive actions.

"Hi, Gaara," I greeted quietly.

The boy only nodded, and I sighed. This morning he was so much better. What could've happened within that hour?

I guess I'd just have to try to find out.


	8. Fish Slap

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of much of these characters. C'mon, read and review. You know you want to… Oh! I became randomly bored and figured out Aya means silk cloth in Japanese. I didn't know that… I want to thank creativeblogger444 for their amazing review and darkaquarian96 for her opinion! On with the story! For this chapter, I suggest listening to Safetysuit's Stay and Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. Because that's what I listened to while writing this chapter.**

All throughout first period Gaara wouldn't say a thing to me. He had something like guilt or pain written all over his face and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. That caused a lot of stares and a huge lack of Christmas cheer from before from me. I just lay my head down, occasionally talking to Mori or Naru, who just looked worried all period. When the bell rang, the silent boy just stood, apparently waiting for me to get up as well. I did, and he moved so I could go before him.

When I reached my locker, with Gaara close behind, Temari was waiting for me.

"Can I talk to you, Aya?" she said in a low voice. For some reason, I glanced at Gaara. He had the guilt/pain look again. I only nodded at the girl. It was then Gaara left, and I grabbed my backpack.

"I'll walk you to class and explain," his sister offered.

"What's up with Gaara?" My question was immediate and to the point. She sighed.

"I have no clue… Well, I guess I do. This morning, after you left, he did something I have _never_ seen him do before. Of all the things… I never expected this." She shook her head slowly.

"What?"

"He did this." She flipped her cell open and pulled up a picture. It was Kankuro. Instead of the cocky, arrogant boy I usually saw, it was a picture of a hurt, scared boy. And the hurt boy had a black eye. It was as if someone had decked him with almost all of their force. The 'someone' who had done it, was my silent boy. Gaara had punched Kankuro. Realizing this, I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew the redhead had a temper, but I never actually found him physically violent. With the image of Kankuro stuck in my head, I swayed a bit, actually feeling faint.

Leaning against a locker, I looked to my newest blonde friend with near-pleading eyes. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, and said she'd talk to me later.

I entered class, seeing the redhead already at his computer. I sighed and sat down after greeting Shizune. During out assignment his sleep-deprived eyes never once flicked my way. He knew that I knew what he had done though. After we were finished Shizune granted us the rare pleasure of talking above a whisper. Gaara played solitaire.

When there was about two minutes left of class, I finally decided to say something to the redhead. I'd been chatting with Kiba the whole free time, and he kept hitting on me. It was kind of annoying, but I never said that. "Hey, Gaara?" The boy never answered me, but I knew I had his attention. "I need you to meet me by my locker before lunch. There are some things I have to tell you."

I thought he nodded slightly, but the bell rang and he was leaving.

As usual, I went to the class that Naru never actually stayed in: Careers. Naruto had to be pried off Hinata, who blushed more than a virgin at a sex addicts' convention. When I saw them together, my heart strings twanged a bit. I ignored it, completely used to a sort-of lonely feeling in my chest. Dating wasn't my favorite sport lately.

Lunch came slowly, but Gaara was at my locker when I reached it. I smiled; glad to see he'd listened. Without greeting, we stood as everyone cleared out the hallway. Still waiting, I grabbed a purse for the use of holding everyone's Christmas gifts and put it over my shoulder. Mori didn't even have to ask if I was coming to lunch. I'd already texted her.

As the last of the students entered the lunch room, I grabbed his wrist and led him to a little turnoff towards the high school. Obediently, he followed me.

I sat, sliding down the wall next to his legs. My hand still gripped his wrist gently, and he crouched beside me. With a sigh, I looked at the boy. Gaara was one of my favorite people. I loved spending time with him, and helping him open up. Even if he hadn't explained why he was as he is, I was sure I had been helping him. But hearing about him hauling off and punching Kankuro in the face, it didn't really feel as if I was doing that. I was beginning to be confused.

"Gaara, why did you hit Kankuro?" My voice was soft and low, with a hint of pleading that I wish hadn't slipped. I ignored it and awaited his answer with sad eyes.

For around seven minutes – I got bored and began counting – he said not a thing. When he did speak, I jumped at the sound of his voice, so close and yet so distant. The voice that had graced me with its sound more often than any other had become low and serious. It was much more like the one I had first heard than the one I was used to hearing. "He… Kankuro _laughed _when…you cried." The struggle within his voice rang out clear as a bell and loud enough to shatter my eardrum.

"Are you saying that you hit your brother because you were mad at him for laughing when I cried?"

To be honest, I was in utter disbelief. Gaara hurt his own brother because of me. I really couldn't get it to stick in my mind. I mean, I knew Gaara had become more protective of me over the weeks, but I _never_ would have imagined him punching someone for anything involving me. I never actually imagined Gaara decking anyone for any reason… This was all very shocking and unknown to me.

A nod came from the boy. I stood, and that same look of pain and guilt crossed the silent boy's face. To his surprise I didn't leave him there alone to sulk. I held out my hand to him with a face covered in determination. He hesitantly took my hand. I knew he was wondering what I was up to, and I didn't really blame him. Thankfully, he just stood without a word. I stepped back and looked at the boy before me. No longer was he someone who I was just interested in learning about. No longer was he only someone who needed to feel loved. Gaara was now someone I couldn't help but think of, someone who helped me as much as I helped him. This red-headed, sadistic, lonely boy had come to mean more to me than much of my immediate family, and even just as much as my best friend of around three years. All in the course of about seven weeks this had happened. I had fallen for a boy that barely knew friendship – yet alone love – and made all new friends. Somehow, I had even managed to recover slightly from the pain of heartbreak. Sure, I was still lonely and upset, but now I could cope. The silent boy before had helped me perhaps more than I him. And in the end, I ended up loving him. Although I would never act on that love without great reason.

"Gaara-kun, I'm not that upset with you. You did it to protect me. Yes, I know you shouldn't have handled it by punching your brother, but I'd like to thank you anyway." I looked into his breath-taking eyes. "So, thank you Gaara. But please, don't do it again."

Something like relief passed through his eyes and he nodded simply. A sigh of gratitude escaped my lips and I pulled Gaara around the corner and through the twin doors leading to the lunch room. Quite a few people stopped to stare at us, but I never released his wrist. It seemed we always had an audience, from day one, so it shouldn't matter now.

If only I knew why it was affecting me so much then.

Gaara and I made our way to Mori, who had – by my instruction – trays of food waiting for both of us. With a smile, I sat down, awaiting the silent boy to do the same. Before I could make him apologize, gifts were practically thrown at me. A book I needed to finish a series from Neji, a silk fan from Tenten (who had found out my obsession with them on accident, after someone, okay _Mori_, I was an anime geek with a love for all Japanese), an adorable beanie with wolf ears attached to it from Naruto, a gift card for HT from Shika, some weird but cute jean patch with a panda from Sakura, and two CDs from Hinata: Vanessa Carlton's Be Not Nobody and Cascada's Every Time We Touch.

I thanked everyone for the amazing gifts and began passing out their own Christmas presents. For the blonde boy everyone loved to laugh at (I mean, with) a beanie of his own, but with fox ears. He grinned happily and hugged me tightly. Next, I got his blushing girlfriend a twenty dollar gift card to Build-A-Bear (as a joke) and a D.H.T. CD. The still famously lazy Shikamaru received a very comfortable, blue, round pillow with a smiley face on it. A bit uncertain about it, I handed Tenten a very old throwing star I picked up in a small shop near where I shop for groceries. Thankfully, she adored it. Next I passed around Sakura's gift. She squealed happily upon only the site of her favorite store's logo: Rue 21. Once she looked inside though, she practically attacked me. I guess she really liked those tee shirts… Finally, I got to Neji. I just handed him his little present: a book called Life's Little Instruction Book. Everyone laughed at the little joke. Well, Neji didn't laugh so much as roll his eyes and look amused, but still…

The three siblings at the table knew I would just give them their Christmas presents later because I lived so close to them and everyone else was leaving wither tonight or tomorrow. Still, Kankuro teased me about not having a gift for him. I picked up a fish stick and threw it at the boy. Everyone burst into laughed at the sight of it sticking to his face for a moment or two before sliding off.

"Would that be considered a fish slap?" Mori asked. Everyone burst into another round of giggles at the question.

Finally it was silent.

I looked towards the silent boy and waited for him to return the gaze.

Once he did, I gave him a stern look. Sure, I was grateful he protected me, but he still had to apologize to Kankuro.

A sigh escaped the red-head's lips and I frowned. He scowled at me in return but looked to his brother who sported a solid shiner.

Not a sigh, but a deep intake of breathe came from him. Kankuro looked up, not what sure to expect. "I apologize, Kankuro."

I swear, everyone in the cafeteria stopped breathing, moving, and talking. Every single soul was looking at us and gaping. Kakashi and my geometry teacher Iruka froze and looked at Gaara oddly. The boy everyone was staring at just closed his eyes, as if wishing he were invisible. To help him, I patted his arm and said softly, "Thank you, Gaara-kun." My low voice and soft tone caught Mori and Temari's attention. They exchanged a look and shrugged. I didn't know or really care.

Snapping out of it, a boy I recognized from my history class (Sai, I think it was) blurted out, "Holy shit."

People started mumbling and sharing their point of view immediately. I snickered at the idiots and turned back to my in-shock friends.

"Did you just get Gaara to apologize to Kankuro?" Naru asked dumbly. Sakura slapped her forehead while Neji and Tenten sniggered at him. Hinata laughed a bit, but quickly covered her mouth when she saw he was completely serious. No one answered his question, so Naruto continued. "Finally someone gets him to do something good. No offense Gaara, but I know how it is. We're alike, but handle our problems in different ways. I found someone to open me up to the world earlier than you." The blonde turned to me. "I'm glad you could love him that much."

This was heard by no one outside of out table, but I heard nothing for a couple minutes. When my mind registered and processed what he had said, I gave him a look of shock. In fact, everyone was staring at the hyper-active boy.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata questioned quietly.

"Uh-hum?" he managed while chewing a forkful of ramen.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Completely, actually. I was waiting for someone to come along and steal our emo boy's heart."

"What the hell are you talking about???" Sakura demanded.

"Oh, nothing much."

The bell rang and he dragged Hinata out the lunchroom without another word.

Still in a bit of shock, I emptied my tray and walked to my locker, grabbing everything I would need over the break. At least we were getting out early. That was a definite plus for everyone. That, and the fact that we went to our last period instead of fifth for the next thirty minutes, lifted my spirits a bit.

I walked to Kakashi-sensei's class in silence, finding no need to talk. Once more I was mumbling to myself about my Christmas plans. Finding that I still had nothing to do, I tossed it from my mind for now. For the first time in a while, I let my mind wander to my older brother…

Hishiro Ichiro Akio is his complete birth name. He just turned seventeen as of October thirtieth. The last time I saw him, about six months ago, he had just put ice blue streaks in his hair – to match his eyes, he'd joked. Really, they'd matched his eyes perfectly. My brother was tall and muscular. His hair swung in his eyes, and he hated to trim it. Akio has always worn band tees and ripped jeans, claiming anything else just wasn't _him_. I agreed, but never told my mother so or she would've gotten upset with both of us. Since he graduated high school a year early, my brother went on to travel around with the money he'd saved. I can still remember the night he 'ran away' as my parents like to put it.

Akio had snuck into my room, waking my then-twelve-year-old self with a gentle shake. I had looked up at hi, with wide grey eyes. As soon as I saw the piercing blue orbs glowing back at me, I relaxed. "Kio-sama, what are you doing?" I mumbled tiredly, using my nickname for him. Then I sniffled, hating the cold I had caught from my cousin across town. That was the reason I'd been asleep before eleven and hadn't heard the yelling.

"I just had a blow-out with the family. I'm leaving, Aya-chan." His voice was low and held regret, but his eyes danced with hope.

"Akio! You can't leave me here!" I pleaded.

Then his face and eyes saddened, a serious look overwhelming them. "If I take you, they'll charge me with kid-napping, Aya. I can't do that. I know you can get yourself out of here. If you continue to hate this place, find a way out. I'm sure you can do it before I did. Don't waste any time though. I love you Aya-chan, but I have to go… Your cell number is programmed in mine and I have your email. If you get out, send me the new address. And if I don't reply, don't be surprised."

"Where are you going?"

"Kane and I are going to travel all across the countries." Of course he was leaving with Kane, his best friend since first grade. "He just inherited a huge sum of money from his great-grandfather and wanted to see the other places our world held. The first stop is the Wind Country." My brother grinned wildly, the fire back in his ice eyes.

My heart sank. I would miss Akio so much. He was pretty much what kept me sane while at home…

"I love you too, Kio-sama."

"Aya, once you get out, I will come to visit. I swear. But I can't come back here. You know this." His strong face softened and he continued. "Here, take my necklace." That was when he gave me the necklace with our initials on it. Akio kissed my forehead, hugged me, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I hissed to the darkness. He stopped and looked towards me again. "Take this; I don't want to receive a gift without giving one."

Through the dark I saw his hand reach out and open, awaiting whatever I was about to hand him. Opening my own hand, I gently placed a tiny heart locket on a long silver chain in his hand. I saw his darkened face break out into a smile. It was the locket he gave me when I was seven and we moved away from a small town in the Fire Country.

"Thank you, Aya," came his soft voice. "Good luck, Aya-love."

I smiled at the nickname he had given me in return. "Just go, Kio-sama. I know you won't get caught, but I may if I have to sneak after you."

He chuckled, hugged me once again, and was on his way to Kane's awaiting car two blocks away.

That night, I slept peacefully.

Akio was my role model for a long time. I loved him dearly and hoped to see him soon. I didn't think of him often however, because not seeing him saddened me. I knew he would show up some day. I was just waiting for him.

Bringing myself back to the present, I greeted my gray-haired teacher and took my seat by Gaara and Mori. No one said a word about what Naruto said, not even when the blonde himself sat down behind us. Tired of the silence, Mori asked me what I was planning for the upcoming holiday.

"I'll probably just hang out and hope for snow."

The blonde and my fire-truck-red headed best friend turned to me in shock. "You're not going to see your family?" Mori exclaimed.

"Nah."

"Why not?!" Naruto asked.

I shrugged. "I don't feel like it. They probably wouldn't care too much anyways. So I'll just hang around town."

"We're all leaving though!" Mori frowned deeply. "I can't just leave you here for Christmas all alone!!"

"It's no problem, Mori-san."

"The holidays are for family."

"Well I don't like my family."

The two gave up, shaking their heads at me. "Are you sure you'll be okay all alone?" Mori asked me.

"I have Bast and a cell phone. No problems here."

Mori was clearly upset that I would be alone, but changed the subject to otherwise. We talked about how we couldn't believe the year had gone by so fast and how much we would miss our friends over the break. I tried – but failed epically – to convince Gaara to join in the conversation. He just wouldn't talk. This upset me, but I'd fix it later.

When the bell rang, we hugged and said goodbyes, not really wanting to see anyone go. I hugged everyone. Even the smart-ass Neji gave me a shoulder-hug. I smiled and waved at Mori when her mother came, the same for Sakura and even while Kiba was being picked up. Naruto and Hinata kissed goodbye; they were planning a visit to each other in a couple days. Shikamaru gave a lazy salute as a man looking identical to him drove up in a very tough-looking truck. Tenten attacked I mean hugged me before bouncing off to a blue car.

Finally, only I and the siblings were left. "So what are you guys doing over the break?"

Temari was the one to answer my question: "We're hanging out here with Baki. Our dad was busy." She didn't seem to care much, but I knew everyone cared a little about not seeing their parents. It bothered even me a bit.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

Kankuro nodded.

"Geez Kankuro. You're so loud. Shut the hell up already!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes, but looked a little amused.

The red head just walked by my side without saying anything. I sighed and entered their home while shaking my head. Temari and I tossed our coats on the couch and she asked about my plans.

"I'm just gonna stay at home."

Blinking, the blonde standing before me asked if I was serious. I nodded in reply. "Are you going to be all alone?"

"Nope, I have Bast." A silly grin was plastered on my face and I was trying to make my eyes portray the same happiness. I think I failed…

"You can't be serious! Don't your parents even want you home for the holidays? I mean, my dad at least made an _attempt_ to be normal, but c'mon! Your aunt's leaving too isn't she?"

I merely nodded, not sure why she cared so much.

She was practically boiling. "Why do people have children if they don't even care where they are or what they're doing?" she said with a very tight voice. I didn't answer her and she shook her head. "You're coming over here. Hell, I'm making you stay the night here Christmas Eve. I won't let you be alone on the holidays."

"Oh, no, Temari." I shook my head ferociously at this. "I can't _stay_ here!"

Sadly, the older girl dismissed my distress. "You are, end of story." Then she went off to her room.

"Ugh." I plopped onto the couch, next to Mori's beau. Gaara was no where to be found.

Kankuro flipped the channels mindlessly.

"I'm sorry about this morning, by the way," I said in a sad tone.

The boy turned to me. "What?" I went to say it again, but he stopped me. "No, I meant it as in **why** are you sorry? You're not the one gave me a black eye."

"Yes, but Gaara did it because he was protecting me."

At this, Kankuro laughed. I stared confused until he spoke again. "I don't care honestly. Laughing isn't what I should have done in the first place. I should be the sorry one."

"Shut up."

"Huh?!"

"You shouldn't be sorry; you were the one that got hit."

"I was hit for a good reason."

"Don't you listen to me? I told you to shut up."

"What the hell???"

"Shush!"

Finally, he caught on with the fact I was trying to confuse him. Kankuro mumbled something about me being a baka and went back to flipping the channels. The door bell sounded and I skipped towards the door, ignoring the older boy's eye roll at my hyper self.

Humming an Evanescence song, I swung the door open. My eyes, I swear, practically fell out my head. I blinked. Still unsure, I closed the door. I counted to four and opened it again. The same reaction came. "Holy hell!" I practically screamed. Not sure if I was alive anymore, I reached a hand out towards the person in the doorway. My hand hit his chest with a solid feel. "Holy hell!" I repeated.

"Are you going to stop cussing me and let me inside?" he demanded.

"Are you real?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Are you a hologram?

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Are you my brother?"

"Are you Aya-love?"

Finally convinced Akio stood in front of me, I let out a sound very much like a 'squee' and pounced on the taller boy. He fell onto the ground with an almost-silent 'Oomph' but no protest. I hugged him and laughed joyfully.

"Who's that?" I heard.

Getting up, I was still laughing manically and clutching my brother. "Kankuro, this is my brother, Akio. Akio, this is Kankuro. He's dating Mori and is one of my friends."

Blinking, Kankuro reached a hand out to shake my brother's. They shook hands strongly, trying to size each other up by a single grip. I rolled my eyes and pulled him inside to meet Gaara and Temari.

Pushing Kio-sama on the couch, I told him to stay and dashed upstairs. I banged on Temari's door with a crazy smile. She answered, confused. I told her my brother was here and she responded with mild surprise, saying she'd go meet him. I nodded and continued to Gaara's door.

"Gaara-kun?" I called, knocking lightly on his door. He opened the wooden door and looked at me expectantly.

Not wasting time, I pulled him by the arm down the stairs as a kid would do to someone with money outside a candy shop. "C'mon, my brother's here and you have to meet him. "Hurry Gaara-kun!"

Akio was greeting Temari as I stepped into the living room with the silent boy in tow. I bounced over to my brother's side with the same smile.

"This is my anti-social, red-headed friend Gaara. Gaara-kun, this is my brother Kio-sama. Don't be afraid of him. He's only strong in video games where he has a tank or machine gun." I giggled and Akio playfully hit my arm.

"Shut up, Aya-love," he mumbled with a grin.

"So how did you know I'd be here?"

"A certain aunt who loves to keep me updated on my little sister's friends." Akio looked at Gaara as he said this, trying to figure out just how close we were. I hit his arm and glared at the older boy.

"That could be considered stalking."

"So could saying you're hiding in my bushes when you're actually following me home," Kankuro muttered. I laughed loudly, remembering how Gaara just thought we were crazy that day. It was a great day.

Kio-sama looked at me funnily, but continued to tell us tales of his traveling. His favorite place had been the Land of Snow. Kane and Akio had just come back from there, and Kio said he planned to return one day. I asked where Kane was, and Kio-sama told me he was at my house sleeping on the couch. I sighed and mumbled about how my brother never should've been taught how to pick a lock. We had a lot of laughs and questions. Akio got along well with Temari and Kankuro. I could tell he respected Gaara's silence. But I thought it was weird how every time I moved or shifted near the silent boy, Akio would furrow his brow. I guess was thinking about something.

Around six, I said that I had to go. Kane was probably awake and Akio was tired. Bast most likely wasn't too happy that I'd been gone long either. I hugged Temari and stuck my tongue out at the older of the brothers. Kankuro responded with an eye roll and a cocky grin. I told Gaara I'd see him tonight, which earned me a disapproving look from Akio. Even with my brother and Kane, Temari made me promise I'd be here for the holidays. I did, crossing my heart for effect. She rolled her eyes as her brother had and bid us farewell.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Akio means dawn and Ichiro means first son.**


	9. Papaya

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Naruto. Mainly because I don't want to be sued. My allowance is only ten bucks a week, and that's cutting it short. So yeah… Written listening to Safetysuit's Stay (again), Good Charlotte's Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous, and Broken by Lifehouse. That is **_**some**_** playlist! Oh, thank you so much to angelofdarknessvampiress666 for amazing reviews and mentioning me in her profile, darkaquarian96 for her reviews and helpful notes, and Shibo26 for reviewing! You guys rock. :D**

Aiko and I walked in silence for a while, until we turned onto my street. He was the first to speak.

"Aya-love, how have you been?" His voice was soft, and he slipped an arm around me. I leaned against him, glad to have my brother back. A small smile enveloped my face as I walked the final feet to my house.

"I've been good. Actually, I've never been better. I can't believe how much better I feel being away from them. And all my friends here are so great. Like Naru and Hinata, even Neji and Tenten who argue off the wall. They're the best. For once, I actually adore going to school. My teachers are good. Except for a few… This one, his name is Itachi, is some sadistic creep. And not in the way Gaara-kun is sadistic, but more of an I-will-kill-you-and-your-entire-family sadistic. Another, Iruka, is like…amazing at catching anyone before they even pull something like making spit-wads. Oh, Kakashi is my favorite. We don't do a lot in his class, but when we do he makes us think a lot! Then there's Shizune. She's pretty funny. Man, I just love Kohanakagure."

Kio-sama laughed and squeezed me closer, before opening my door.

Kane was digging through the refrigerator as always. As soon as he saw me, Kane dropped the two oranges and the Mountain Dew he was holding and wrapped me in a hug. I guessed he'd missed me too. I laughed and hugged the older boy back, barely able to breathe. He must have realized this, because he put me down. My brother's best friend looked me up and down with a nod. "Finally, you got taller!" he exclaimed.

I punched his arm with a bit of force. He rubbed it with a pout on his face. Kane hadn't changed. He was still playful and happy, with a serious side I hated to see. The boy was just too adorable when he was happy to want to see him angry or serious. A mop of straight, pitch-black hair rested atop his head, which stood about five inches above mine. Of course, his eyes were still a mischievous moss green with silly golden flecks. Sadly, they were usually hid by a pair of square, grey-rimmed glasses. Oh, his smile, which was so bright and joyful it made you smile right back, was still the same as well. The only thing that had appeared different was his size. Not only was he taller, Kane had finally gained some muscle. Camping constantly and part-time jobs had certainly left its mark on him. Now he looked like a handsome, happy graduate and not a cheery, cute class clown. This suited him, I thought.

"How have you been, my little Papaya? Any guys I have to beat up yet?"

"That is not my name!" I said with exasperation.

"There may be a guy we have to speak with," my brother mumbled.

"Oh?" Kane asked, serious for once.

"A red head named Gaara that she seems to have befriended." The two continued to speak over my head of Gaara, who was no threat to taking away my innocence. Finally I grew annoyed enough to say something.

"Damn it; stop talking like I'm not here!" Both of the boys looked down at me. "Thank you. Gaara is no threat to my single status thank you. He's just my friend."

Kane poked my nose. "That's how it always starts out, Papaya."

"My fucking name is Aya, and you know this!"

"Tsk, tsk. I knew Akio never should have cursed around you."

"Shut the hell up."

He laughed in response.

"Aya-love didn't mention that though she and Gaara are just friends, she said she would see tonight. As we were leaving, at that," Akio said darkly.

Kane stopped laughing and I felt both of their stares on my head. I glared up at the boys.

"I'm sure both of you can remember that I inherited insomnia from my brother. Well, Gaara-kun doesn't sleep either. So we sit on his roof and watch the stars, or sit in my room and talk. Besides, Gaara-kun has never had a friend before me; I don't think he's hoping to jump my bones just because I talk to him. If you'd like, since Kio-sama is sleeping on the cot I have in my room, one of you can even watch us."

Kane raised his hands in defeat. "Papaya cusses, threatens, and brings the pain, but she doesn't lie. Besides, I actually sleep at night."

"That's why I'm letting you have the futon in here," I said.

"I still don't trust the boy," Kio muttered.

I rolled my eyes and went to shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, Kane was asleep with his hand sticking out of a bag of sour cream and union chips on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and murmured about him being a dork. My brother sat on the love seat, mindlessly watching T.V. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes at him as well. Almost skipping, I went over to the love seat and sat next to my near-silent brother. He smiled at me, and went back to the television. I turned my thoughts elsewhere.

Of course, my mind was wondering off to Gaara: the mystery I called my best friend. I knew him inside and out, and yet not at all. I could name off a ton of things he liked and all the things he hated, with room to spare. Anyone could question me about his food, music, clothing, movie, or book preferences and I could answer in an instant. People could be throwing me questions left and right and I wouldn't even mind. Yet, if there was a question about his mother or father, even grandparents, I would freeze up and become lost. If someone asked me where he was from, what his mom's maiden name was, if his dad was funny, which set of grandparents he preferred, how well he got on with his dad's brother… If I was asked any of those, I wouldn't know. I knew nothing of his family, excluding his siblings and that his dad was a hotshot business man. Baki didn't technically count because he wasn't a blood relative, but I knew very little about him anyways.

A soft sigh escaped me as I sat with my brother. He looked at me questionably and I just shook my head slowly. He understood I didn't want to talk about it and went back to watching television.

Twenty minutes of sitting in silence passed very slowly with my mind heavy. Finally I sat up and looked at Kane. "He is such a dork," I observed.

Akio shrugged. "Kane's a dork, but he's my best friends. Almost like a brother to me…" Kio-sama laughed, a smile coming to his face.

I pursed my lips in thought. "I guess it's kind of like Mori and I. She's the biggest dork in the world but still my big sister. And Kane is dorky as well, but still like your twin." I tilted my head, still talking in thought. "Maybe… Maybe we always pick the ones that suit us best – the ones that are completely opposite. That's just how it all works out, I think. We pick the opposite of us because it's what completes us."

Before Akio could say anything in reply, I was skipping off to answer the ringing door bell to my apartment.

My smiling – and knowing – face met Gaara's close-to-stoic one. "Good evening, Gaara-kun." I moved aside to let him in, closing the door behind him.

"Aya," he replied softly. I swear I saw the hints of a smile as he removed his coat, placing in on the back of one of my kitchen chairs. Even his eyes seemed a bit happy, looking at me so attentively.

I wanted to hug Gaara at that moment, and realized I'd never done exactly that. Sadly, Kio-sama's voice called out before I had a chance. "Hello, Gaara." Thankfully, his voice wasn't hostile. It was calm, but held a warning as an undertone. I practically groaned. Akio was my amazing big brother, but he could be so annoying sometimes.

"Hello, Akio-sama." I smiled at Gaara's intelligence. My brother melted under respect. Well, usually he did…

I motioned for both of the boys to sit at the table and they did, leaving me a spot in between then. I had another urge to groan. Instead, I put on a pot of coffee. This would be a long night, I figured. So, to make the best of it, I plopped into the chair with a huge smile. My smile wasn't so bright when I realized I had nothing to talk about… Oui.

"Sooo…" I tried. The boys just looked at me with a weird expression.

"You two are hopeless. I mean, c'mon. One of you is my brother – who happens to be very protective and unwilling to compromise without force – and the other is my best friend – whom is also very protective and unwilling to open up! You two give me a headache alone, and now you're in the same place! I need coffee and an aspirin just being near you guys." The boys glared at each other, but they softened after a moment. Gaara and Akio each looked towards me, then back at the other boy. Both of my favorite boys looked on with determination. I hope it was determination to get along instead of determination to fight like cats and dogs twenty-four seven.

"I guess we could try to get along, Aya-love," my brother said in a soft voice. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at my red-headed friend. "And it can't be horrible. I mean, you decked your brother to protect my sister. You may have hope yet."

"And Aya-chan is really happy you're here. She adores you."

I blushed at the boys' thoughts, turning my head away from them.

"I just hope you boys don't ruin the holidays for me," I joked. Akio feigned hurt and Gaara let out a signature 'Hn.'

I glared at the red head. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you that 'Hn' is not a word?"

"You used it once."

"And you told me that I couldn't use it because I was social."

"You are," he confirmed.

"As are you," I shot back. "You have spoken with at least five people today, instead of the usual three."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Actually, I don't think so. He only expanded his social horizon because I and Kane came into town. If not, I'm sure he would have kept his normal pace if it wasn't me."

"Shut the hell up," I mumbled back. "You're supposed be totally supportive about your little sister, you jerk."

"Only if she has good reasoning."

"Jerk," I mumbled again, going to fetch the coffee.

"He agreed with me, so I win." Gaara's voice actually held a small amount of happiness, as if he wanted to laugh a little. How I would love to hear my silent boy laugh! One day, I swear I will get at least a giggle from him.

"You guys are both jerks, I hope you know."

"I'm used to it," Akio said with a shrug.

I laughed and dumped a ton of sugar in my coffee, creamer following. A smile still played on my lips, despite the loss of a battle. Once more, I plopped into the chair between the boys. The both looked at me expectantly. Honestly not knowing what to say, I sipped at my coffee, pretending to be very involved in drinking the sweet, caffeine-induced liquid. In reply, I received two amused faces, one eye-roll, and a groan from the couch. Intrigued, I peeked over the back of the futon. Kane sat up and groaned again.

"Why is the light on, dude?" he muttered.

"Because you're the only pansy in the house. The rest of us are awake and not complaining," I teased. The red head gave me a questioning look and I received a proud grin from my brother.

"Shut the hell up, Papaya."

My face reddened. "That is no way to speak in front of a guest, Candy."

"I'm a freaking guest," he said. Then he looked over the couch and noticed Gaara. "Ehehehe. Oops." Kane's face twisted in confusion. "Wait, did you just call me Candy? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Candy. As in _Candy Kane_. I hope you love you're nickname, because I _adore_ mine."

"I hate you."

"I hate my nickname."

"If you stop calling me Candy, I will stop calling you Papaya."

"Then it's a deal."

"Sooo… Why did he call you papaya?" Gaara inquired.

"A couple summers ago, he was on the computer looking for fruit smoothie recipes because his current girlfriend had a thing for weird fruits. So he asked my how to spell the word papaya. As soon as Kane realized my name was in it, I had an annoying new nickname."

"Wow. That's…interesting" He struggled for the right word.

"I know right?" Akio snickered.

"I still hold sway over you, Kio-_sama_. You know exactly what I'm talking about, so I would quit while I'm ahead if I were you." My smirk was powerful as he grew nervous. My older brother tugged on his collar and mumbled until he found something to say that was mostly coherent.

"Are you talking about November a couple years ago?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Akio gulped.

Kane and Gaara looked amused. My brother's best friend was most likely imagining the worst possible things I could know about. Noticing this, Akio groaned and glared at me. "Ah-ah-ahhh. No glaring, that's what I tell Gaara-kun _all_ the time."

My brother raised pity-filled eyes to my silent boy. "You have to deal with her bossing you around, too?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm so sorry."

"Jerks," I mumbled again. Akio only laughed at me.

"You are so rude to your guests."

"It doesn't count if they're family, ya know."

"Poor Gaara here isn't family, but he still has to put up with your abuse."

"Pshh. I'm considered family. I cook at his house twice a week because his sister would burn down the house if she poked a spatula."

My silent boy nodded. "It's true."

"Damn it. You'd make a good lawyer."

"And you'd be an _excellent_ dancer."

He blushed deeply and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the comment.

"He would _what_?" Kane asked.

"Oh, he never told you about November two years back? Well, we were-"

"Shush." Akio growled low in his throat. "You could make even a saint swear."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Ayyyyya," Kane randomly whined from the couch.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"And I'm not your mother."

"Please. My mother would never associate with someone like Akio."

"Hey!" Kio-sama protested.

I ignored my elder sibling. "You're right. And your mom would never know about a pizza place open 24/7 would she?"

The older boy bowed at me, murmuring, "All hail Aya."

Akio immediately began laughing. We all shot him questioning look. He wiped his eyes and said, "It's almost like he said Allah and not Aya."

"Freak."

"Shut up, Aya-love."

I rolled my eyes and began ordering pizza. A large with extra cheese and a medium with pineapple would be delivered in thirty minutes or less. Kane and Kio-sama cheered about the food, while Gaara looked on, amused yet again.

**+Morning+**

I awoke with a slight headache, wishing my stereo wasn't so loud last night. Going back to sleep wasn't really an option; I could never sleep after I woke up once unless I was sick. Shaking my head – which wasn't wise for the pain – I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew I should've put it in a pony tail…

Ugh. Why hadn't I slept when I actually began to feel tired for once? Nooo, instead I had to stay up until six in fucking the morning listening to the local pop/rock station while eating pizza, drinking coffee, and hanging out with three guys. I hope they felt as bad as I did. Of course, by the look of Kio-sama's smiling, sleeping face I could tell otherwise. For some reason the lack of sleep never effected him – unlike me, whereas I was only effected horribly once in a while. A groan escaped my lips and I stood, stretching my sleeping muscles. Not bothering to fix my blue sleeping shorts or white tank top, I opened my door with a yawn. And – much to my unfortunate luck – ran right into a fully awake and smiling Kane. "Owww. You jerk, that hurt." I groaned.

"Ehehehe. Sorry, Aya-chan." He laughed a bit, but it fizzled out very quickly under my glare.

"I hate mornings, Kane."

"So does your brother."

I smiled a bit and continued to get some coffee. When I reached the living room, I stopped, looked around, quirked and eyebrow and continued on my way.

It was honestly too early to figure out why Gaara was still sitting on my couch with a chocolate cupcake in hand, watching VH1's countdown.

**Heya guys. Sorry this one was short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. If you review, tell me whether you think Temari should end up with Kane or Shika. I've thought about both but can't decide. Later. OH! If you like Teen Titans, check out my newest story, Disaster's Decline.**


	10. You're A Pansy

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of the anime or manga Naruto. I wrote this listening to Ocean Avenue and Breathing by YellowCard, along with Counting Crow's Accidentally In Love. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to alerts/favorites. I would love to thank you personally but I am currently Beta Reading and writing two stories. Also, Algebra homework does not finish its self and teachers are demanding. So… Enjoy the chapter.**

Trying to clear my mind, I searched for an orange juice bottle. Triumphant in my findings, I grinned. When I looked at the table all the events of last night began tumbling back into my mind.

I remembered telling Akio that I still remembered his embarrassing night in November a few years back, repeatedly mumbling jerks to the boys, and drinking coffee. The part that stuck out most in my mind was after my brother fell asleep, when Gaara and I were together.

Remembering the night before cleared my head a bit. Gaara and I had sat on my futon, making fun of my brother's snores and Kane's truly odd sleeping position. (He had taken my caterpillar and cuddled up with it on the futon in the living room.) I sat back against the blue velvet-like material with a smile. My hand flitted swiftly about my face, knowing it was hot but not feeling like turning on the fan near my T.V. "Gaara," I whined, "will you please turn on my fan?" He did, not saying anything much. I rested my hand on Gaara's with a small smile to thank him. A yawn did not escape me, for I wasn't tired. Instead, I laughed. That earned me an odd look.

"Why are you laughing?" asked my silent boy. His confused face peered at me.

"I don't know."

Gaara gave me his dry/what-the-hell look that I knew so well from countless times of seeing it from the red head. Even though his face was denying it, his eyes were happy. I had finally made his swoon-worthy eyes smile if not his face.

I smiled brighter and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Hand me that remote over there please, Gaara-kun."

He did, and I hit the play button. The sweet sounds of a guitar flowed by a fiddle filled my ears. YellowCard's Breathing swam out from my speakers with a thumping beat. "This is a great song, ya know." He didn't comment back, only listened carefully. I did the same, always wondering how they worked a fiddle into a rock band. However they did it, I prayed it wouldn't change; if it did, then it just wouldn't be YellowCard anymore.

The song ended and a couple songs by Cute Is What We Aim For followed.

"I just love YellowCard." My voice was full of admiration for the band.

Gaara nodded with a very thoughtful expression.

"Do you care if I stretch out a bit?" He shook his head, so I turned and lay my head on his thigh, my feet dangling off the bed, smiling up at him.

I received only an amused look. Yes, amused, _not_ slightly-amused. I grinned wider and reached my hand up, placing it on his shoulder and pulling him towards me. Once he was close enough I ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes again and leaned into my hand. I almost giggled as he reminded me of Bast and Ami, who chose to sleep on Kane's left arm that night. The bright grin still played on my lips as I ran my fingers through his soft hair and sighed happily. Another feral sound was heard from deep in his throat. It made my heart leap and I pulled the boy a little closer. I could feel his breath on my cheek, Gaara's eyes closed so that perfect little half-moons rested upon his own. Instead of my heart leaping at his closeness, it decided to just get stuck in my throat so I could scarcely breathe. My fingers moved through the red mass easily and twined throughout it softly. With a near-silent sigh, my silent boy leaned against my hand again opened his eyes. They widened a little, not knowing before hand how close our faces were to each other. The urge to press my lips to his almost burned me up but I managed a little grin instead of pouncing on the red-head.

My breathing became slightly faster as I looked into his lovely eyes. My body burned with the immensely strong urge to pull him closer and do exactly what my brother would never approve of. I didn't, of course. Instead, I pulled my blanket over my shoulders and lay there, my eyes open still as Gaara turned off the light. As Cute Is What We Aim For faded out, Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved graced my ears.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some troubles with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else  
__I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more  
__I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain…_

The song played on and I closed my eyes, listening to the song play softly. My head still lay on Gaara's thigh as I listened.

"This is a great song."

I could practically see him nodding, not saying a word as he listened.

That's when I fell asleep, only to wake up four hours later at eight. I mentally shook myself and grabbed a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. Sitting next to Gaara, I glanced over at him. He greeted me with a nod and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where did you get a cupcake?"

"Kane," he replied simply.

"I should've known; that boy and his sweet tooth…"

Kane entered the room just as I said this. "Sqeet toth?" Kane said through his own bite of icing and baked goodness.

I ignored the urge to giggle at his near-slurred speech. "Yeah, your sweet-tooth Kane."

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs, Aya," he teased.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Touché."

I smirked and finished my chocolate delight. After downing the orange juice as well I dismissed myself to go get dressed.

My fan rotated with a light buzzing, the only noise. I frowned a bit and shut the door, pushing play on the stereo again. Resisting the urge to just lay in bed and let my mind wonder, I walked to the cot my brother lay on. "Akiiiiio," I whined, kicking his arm. He mumbled but didn't move, deepening my frown. "Get up."

"Mmmm… No." He tossed the blanket over his head.

"I have to get dressed." My voice was demanding, with an innocent tone my brother would see through immediately. Nevertheless, if it worked…

Akio left without another word, dragging the blanket with him. Ha. I won.

Rummaging through my incredibly unorganized dresser, I pulled out a white Green Day tee with a gun producing a red rose. Continuing on my hunt, I found a pair of blue and gray panda bear socks with stars, and a pair of ripped and washed out blue jeans. To finish my clothing choices, I placed a plain black fedora decorated with several Gir pins. I grinned after tilting my fedora to the left a little. Aha, that was perfect.

With a happy grin, I exited my room and walked towards the guys in the living room. Of course, they were all silent and watching T.V. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my lap top.

Sadly, I didn't even get to log onto my computer before someone knocked at the door. I sighed and stood up, walking to the door slowly. A smiling Temari and still black-eyed Kankuro waited patiently outside the door. I blinked once, then twice, and let them in without saying anything. The siblings – apart from Gaara – did not come to my house too often.

"You look pretty dressed up," Temari complimented.

"And here I am, poor me with no where to go." I fake-pouted and sighed, glancing at the boys in the living room. "I'm surrounded by idiots that want nothing more than to lie around all day."

"I want nothing more than to sleep in, but Temari _insisted_ you needed company. Although I'm not sure why, you have a full house." Kankuro continued to grumble, but too low for us to hear. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was just bored because Mori was not here to occupy his interests. Still sulking, he grabbed a Mountain Dew from my fridge and sat down in the living room with the other guys. What a typical man…

"So what's poppin'?" I asked, leaning against my kitchen counter and yawning.

"Not much. We're just bored and wondering where our little brother ran off to again. He really likes staying here, huh?"

I grinned a lop-sided grin at the blonde badass. "I'm pretty sure. He is even friends with Kane now. My brother likes him, but doesn't trust him." I winked for emphasis. Temari giggled loudly, covering her mouth quickly. "No worries, Temari. The boys are too busy with television to notice much of anything." Kane, however, proved me wrong. That was unusual…

"I notice things," he said, walking up behind me and eyeing Temari with a glint behind those glasses. He was such an utter dork.

However, the blonde just rolled her eyes. It seems she didn't think of giving him the time of day, _yet_. Kane's eyebrows went up in response, and he smirked. Oh geez. I needed a vacation…

Kane continued his attempts to flirt and I stepped outside. It was not a bright day, just sort of muted sunshine everywhere. I breathed deep, loving the refreshing scent of clear, winter air. A dog barked randomly from somewhere and I leaned against the house. My yard was somewhat dead, as were the neighbors'. They didn't come out much, except for grocery shopping. Most of the people around me were older, or very recluse. I didn't see them much, and didn't complain. The giant, brick building I lived in was upper-middle-class, with its paved walks and birdbaths in every yard. Thankfully, there was not a ton of stairs, just a bunch of one-story apartments put together on a piece of land. I did like living here. Sometimes, though, I got a bit bored or lonely. I smiled to myself at the thought of Akio and Kane staying with me for a while. The company would be so welcomed. Usually I only had the rare times Gaara stayed the whole night with me. Crinkling my nose, I thought of my new hate of sleeping alone. Due to my silent boy, I had developed another sleeping issue. Now I couldn't sleep at all without someone near me. Ugh. It was very horrible. Well… I didn't mind those nights he stayed, just those when he did not…

The door, about a foot away from me, opened and closed near silently. It was, of course, my silent boy. I smile at the red head. He didn't smile, but he nodded in greeting. There wasn't a trace of anger, angst, or pain on his face now. It made my smile a bit bigger.

"We had a wild night didn't we Gaara?" I grinned wider, placing my hands behind my head and looking lazy and content. "It was pretty weird to see you eating chocolate. You hate sweets."

"How did you know that?" The boy looked taken aback, but I tsked at him. As if he didn't already know, I watched him a lot.

"I watch you, my interesting friend. You stray away from sweets just as I do any kind of seafood. Hell, you wouldn't even eat my Hello Dollies, which are damn good, thank you very much."

"That sounds sort of stalker-ish… I could call you a borderline stalker. And one with culinary skills at that."

I laughed a wide and happy sound. "You should really crack a joke more often, silent boy. It suits your new, not-as-depressing aura and the friendly side you have." He turned away from me. "Ah-ah Gaara. I know you have a good heart in you. If not, I could never do this." With a sly grin, I stepped closer and placed my arms around his neck, hugging the boy close to me.

He tensed for a moment, but eased up soon enough. The red head slowly and timidly put his arms around my middle. My head rested on his shoulder, his chin atop it. "See, Gaara-kun? You're a great person…" My voice broke on the last syllable, not able to keep myself all happy-go-lucky.

"Aya?" he asked quietly. I could feel his unsure words hanging in the air. They awaited my reply slowly.

"Yeah, Gaara?"

"Are you…okay?" His voice was smaller than before, meant for only my ears. Although, it wasn't exactly as if anyone else was around to hear it.

A couple of tears threatened to leave my storm grey eyes, but I fought with rapid blinks. "I'm fine." It didn't seem as though I was… For some reason, I was afraid to let go of the red head I embraced, never wanting to let go of him. I felt that if I let him go he would never come back to me… Maybe I was just crazed.

Finally, I broke the hold I had on him, stepping back with another grin. As if on queue, everyone walked outside. I blinked but greeted them nonetheless. An idea sprang out of my mind and I gasped. Everyone turned to me with wonder.

"Let's go to the mall!"

Temari squealed a yes.

"No," Kankuro said with a glare.

"No," Akio agreed.

"No," Gaara mumbled.

"Yeah!" Kane said happily.

We all turned to Kane now. "What? I like to go places."

"We win!" I giggled.

"What? You do not!" Kankuro argued.

"Yes we do. I count as two votes because it's my house."

"You're a cheater."

"And you have a black eye."

"Shut the hell up."

"Do you want a matching one?"

"You could never hit me."

Kane and my brother were inching away from my growing anger, while Gaara had fully stepped back. Temari looked on nervously from the doorway. "Why is that? Because I'm a younger girl?"

"No, it's because you're a pansy!"

"Oh, really? I'm a pansy. I don't believe that lie."

"Well it's true."

I thought about kicking him where the muted sun doesn't shine for a brief moment.. I kicked him hard in the shin instead, deciding Mori would be upset for damaging her boyfriend any further. He yelped and held his knee. I stuck my tongue out at the boy just as my phone rang. Gir's Doom Song blared loudly. That earned me a lot of weird looks. "What? Gir is awesome."

"You're a geek." Akio rolled his eyes.

"Gir is love. Get over it, need-a-date."

"Oh, yeah. _I_ need a date."

"Finally you admit it," I teased.

My older brother just glared at me for a minute. "I'm not the one that's never kissed anyone."

Everyone else stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on me.

"You've never been kissed?" Temari exclaimed.

"I'm not talking about this!" I fumed and shot my brother an evil glare. "Kio-sama, Kane is going to find out about a very embarrassing night after this." His face paled visibly. I smiled again.

Karma's a bitch. He would soon learn what I had.

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You all pwn greatly. Sorry the chapter took so you enjoy it anyways, and keep reading! Ya know cuz the story totally makes you laugh. Whether or not it's good, it's funny. :D So love it. Because Gaara is in it. Ooooh.**


	11. Attack!

Y**ou people are really pushing for that kiss, aren't ya? Well, it will come soon. Maybe sooner than planned if you vote on the poll about it in my profile, it may come sooner… I need five votes in one category to see. And because it's a blind poll yo don't know who voted for what. Ooooh. Yeah, I'm bad. ;D I don't know if any of you have checked out Disaster's Decline, but it is totally different from this one. RM is so happy and fun, but DD is all serious and dramatic… Weird. Anyways, I listened to the cover version (by All Time Low) of Umbrella for this one, along with ATL's Coffee Shop Soundtrack and FallOut Boy's entire album Take This To You're Grave. So enjoy and keep up with the five reviews per chapter that I'm getting! I love all of my reviewers and they absolutely rock. Also, the people that favorite and add this story to their alerts rock. :D Thank you all.**

During the ten minutes we awaited a taxi – or two taxis, the large one was in the shop - my brother was begging me not to tell Kane about he embarrassing night in November. I just turned my head away from him so he didn't notice my smug smile.

The taxis arrived and people began filing in. Temari hopped first, Kane following like a puppy. Kankuro took the front seat and that left Akio in the back with his best friend. I smirked as he frowned, seeing Gaara and I climb into the second taxi. This driver wasn't a kind old man like the last one. He was a rough-looking guy of about thirty. I crinkled my nose and scooted closer to Gaara instinctively. Fortunately, the driver paid us no mind and continued to follow his co-worker to the mall. I would have loved to see Kio-sama's face right now; I knew it was brooding and disapproving. Just the thought made me giggle. I stopped giggling when Gaara gave me a weird look, and started outright laughing. I leaned against him, still shaking with now-quiet laughs. My silent boy shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. But those swoon-worthy eyes held a certain glint I'd never seen before, as if he was taunting me. I grinned up at him, my laughter stopped. "Gaara-kun, you're so cute when you aren't being a sadistic jerk. But then I kinda miss the nasty comments."

My silent boy turned his face away from me, and I knew he wasn't mad… So why didn't he say anything?

"Heyyy, don't ignore me, Gaara." I placed my finger on his chin and turned him towards me. Again, I resisted the overwhelming urge to kiss him good and hard. What was up with those urges lately? I knew Gaara was extremely good-looking, but he was my best friend… I mentally shook myself and returned to reality, where I had unknowingly moved my face towards his own. The red head was giving me an odd look, slightly apprehensive and fully confused. My eyes widened at what I had done accidentally and a flush covered my features. I released the grip quickly, scooting over a bit. A mumbled apology escaped my lips and I faced the window. I had no clue what I'd just done…

My thoughts wrapped up my mind like nothing I'd ever seen. I was so confused. I almost kissed Gaara! What the hell was wrong with me… He was my best friend, someone who'd never had another friend and I go off and almost kiss him! That is not what friends did! Ugh. I'm losing it.

"Aya? Are you okay?" His voice was low and sweet, and I wanted to kiss him all over again. Damn it! Stop thinking about that, you idiot!

Ugh. I was arguing with myself now.

Pathetically, I managed a strangled 'yes' while avoiding his gaze. The spinning of my mind made me sick… Why couldn't we be at the mall already…

A sigh was heard from my traveling companion. I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, forgetting all sexual thoughts for the moment. Gaara was leaning back with his eyes closed, in seemingly deep thought.

"Are _you_ okay, Gaara-kun?" I asked him in return.

He turned to me with a puzzled expression. "Why are you asking me?"

"You sighed."

"You sigh a lot."

"That's natural. You hardly ever sigh."

"Hn."

My eye twitched at the word. "That word is not in the dictionary, and therefore not technically an actual word." I gave him a smug look, forgetting all the awkwardness for a moment.

"It is so a word; the dictionary is for people who care."

"Oh, and you don't care because you're a sadistic jerk who loves rebellion?"

"I hang around you don't I"

"Touché, my friend."

It was then we reached the mall. I tugged on Gaara's hand, pulling him out of the taxi after throwing the fair to the driver. Akio saw that and a frown formed on his face. So I gripped Gaara's hand tighter, and drug him into the mall. Temari and Kane were laughing about something, and Kankuro was texting with a passion. I let a laugh escape me and twirled into the mall's food court happily. The Christmas cheer still hung in the air and I loved the decorations that hung merrily. "So now what do we do?" I asked them.

"What! You drag me to the mall and don't know what you want to do?!"Akio scolded.

I shrugged. "Nope."

He glared at me, but couldn't help laughing with Kane and Kankuro. Gaara was looking amused again, while Temari was too distracted to even notice the exchange between us.

"I know what I wanna do, Kio-sama!" I exclaimed.

"What!"

"I want to go get a cheese Danish. Yummy." I skipped over to the food stand and brought two, pocketing the plastic wrapped one. "Your turn."

"He was totally right when he said you could make a saint swear," Kane chimed in. I glared at the older boy.

"No one asked you lover-boy."

"Shush Papaya. You should not back-talk your elders."

I kicked his shin and he rubbed it in pain. Sticking my tongue out at him, I took a step closer. "Candy, I do not wish to embarrass you in front of someone who would actually be a decent girlfriend for you. Akio is not the only one that has embarrassing past moments, am I correct?"

Sitting back, I took a bite on my Danish and watched his face redden.

"So this is why Mori doesn't make you mad…" mused Kankuro.

"No. Mori and I have a very complex relationship. She doesn't make me mad, and I don't her. We know things about each other that no one else knows. She could tell you things I would never tell my future husband." They all gave me looks saying they clearly thought I would never marry. I glared at them. "Okay, okay. She knows things Akio doesn't." At this, my older brother narrowed his eyes at me, suspicion written all over his face and in his posture. I just rolled my eyes and nibbled at the Danish some more. "Shush, Kio-sama. November was a fine month for you, ya know. I remember when you-"

"Shut up."

"If you wish." I shrugged.

"Candy, will you get me a sodaaaaa?" I pleaded.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because Temari's thirsty," I lied.

He left without another word, going to get two Mountain Dews and whatever else he wanted.

"Kane really likes you. You know that right?" I asked Temari. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's not horrible – Kane's a really great guy. And he's pretty cute."

My brother choked on the soda he had bought while I was getting my cheese Danish. A very displeased noise came from Gaara's throat, so low I doubted anyone else heard. Temari laughed loudly at Akio's reaction. I looked at Akio as if he had just grown another head and unconsciously scooted closer to the red head, leaning my head on his shoulder. This made Akio narrow his eyes at me once again. I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid, protective, idiotic older brothers needed to learn when something is out of their overbearing control.

"What? Kane's cute, pretty close to being hot actually. It's not like I'd ever want to date him though. I know way _too_ many things about him to do that. Besides, he's too old for me. I don't even like pedophiles. They're creepy." I shuddered at the thought, glad to be next to someone I trusted. I turned back to Temari. "The point is, Kane's hot, sweet, and a good guy, and you're pretty, and…uh…kinda sweet, and single. Yeah. Kane's hot and you're single, so go for it." I beamed, finally triumphant in saying almost exactly what I had meant to say. That didn't happen so much, believe it or not…

I did notice, however, that whenever I said Kane was hot Gaara tensed a bit. I rolled my eyes at the red head's insecurities, not seeing what he had to be upset about. I did know that if I said anything he would "Hn," and deny being upset. So, instead, I placed my hand on his, which sat between us. I giggled at the thought of my brother absolutely seething if he had noticed the action.

"Ooooh, while I'm here I may as well get Kane and Akio a present," I muttered to Gaara. I stood and drug him out the seat with that in mind. Calls of protest followed so I told them over my shoulder I was going to get someone a present because I'd forgotten them.

Akio and Kane paled, knowing my grandmother would skin them if she was informed I'd gotten hem something and received nothing from the older boys. And she would find out, my grandmother just _knew_ things like that. The memory of her finding out who set the bathroom on fire when I was six still stuck out in my mind and burned me with shame. If the flames weren't so alluring and I had not had been so_ bored_… That was a different story for a different day, though.

Once more, I drug Gaara into HT, going straight to the tee shirts. Kane was easy to shop for; he collected vintage band tees. So I picked out a Pink Floyd shirt and searched for a gift for my brother in a different store all together. A.e.I. was the name of the store, with its logo – For what you feel – plastered all over the walls in blue, black, and silver. The little store was full of artistic things; from recording CDs to charcoal pencils, clay molds to fine tipped calligraphy pens, the store held it all. Skimming through some plain white masks, I averted my interests and skipped straight to what I'd come for: the aisle with anything an aspiring artist could wish for. If my brother were here, he would absolutely blow any penny he had on him. I picked out, ever so carefully, a sketchpad with thick paper, a pack of fine charcoal, and a set of expensive pastels for my brother. He was going to absolutely adore me.

"Why did you get those?" Gaara asked as I made my way to the check out counter.

"My brother is an amazing artist, but he won't tell anyone about it."

"Oh."

I paid for the items, putting them in the Hot Topic bag. Hmm… I would have to hide that bag somehow as well. "Gaara? How do you feel about coffee?"

None too surprising, he didn't get to answer as I raced to the Barns & Noble with a Starbucks connected to it.

"One Venti tuxedo frappuccino and…" I sent Gaara a questioning look. I skimmed the menu to find something he may like. "And a Grande Tazo Full Leaf Black Tea please." My silent boy looked at me with a worried expression, and I smiled. "Now, I'll be right back, Stay here and wait for the drinks. I handed him a ten and rushed to the books. Ten minutes later I had seven books, a HT bag, and an A.e.I bag stuffed into a B&N bag.

Gaara sat alone at a corner table, my tuxedo frap in front of an empty chair. I grinned a bit and walked over to where he sat.

"You know you made Kane get you a soda for nothing," he commented as I sat down.

I shrugged. "He's probably drinking it himself anyways."

"Hn."

I sighed. I hated that word sometimes. Changing the subject, I said, "So are you looking forward to the holidays?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"The holidays come every year."

"They come _once_ a year!"

"Every year."

"Ugh." I lay my head on the table and sighed at him.

"Hn."

"Shut the hell up," I mumbled from the tabletop. "I bet you only use hat word now to annoy me, huh?" I felt his eyes glaring at the wall. I was right. "And no glaring! How many times do I have to tell you that Gaara-kun?" His glare stopped, and I felt the amusement radiating from him. I brightened myself, glad he wasn't half-angry anymore.

Turns out, Gaara really likes Starbuck's black Tazo tea. Also, I can slurp down a Venti tuxedo frap without getting the slightest hint of brain-freeze. Oh, yeah, I freaking rock. Sure, I'd gotten myself some weird looks when I began dancing around in the calm room, people peeking over their laptops and romance novels to see what I was doing. Gaara gave me the happiest look I had ever seen him give anyone and I just stopped. Everything just **stopped** when I saw that look on his face. Then, before I could stop it, a giant smile lit up my own features and I quickly grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him into my wild, excited dance. He stood awkwardly, not dancing and near laughing at me. When I realized he hadn't bothered to dance with me, I stopped short, stepping in front of him with a half-hearted glare. "That was totally unfair and rude, Gaara-kun."

He merely gave me a smug look. I stepped closer, my face a couple inches from his. My eyes narrowed, looking into his near-smiling, aquamarine, exhilarating orbs. My breath – not for the first time – caught in my throat and I involuntarily moved toward him. Our breathe mingled, delighted chocolate and warm tealeaves, settling between us. Again, we had an audience. I really didn't care too much, staring into his eyes. Some sort of silent agreement settled between our eyes. I had no clue what it meant, but I knew we would talk about this moment later. So instead of grabbing him and throwing him down, finishing with a lot of inappropriate things, I smiled and backed up. Bouncing on my tiptoes, I grabbed his hand again. This time, I wasn't going to drag him anywhere. Instead, I held it gently and began walking, not having him to tug my silent boy along for once. He kept my calm pace and walked beside me, sharing a comfortable silence between the two of us.

The red head and I just walked around. I only stopped to get about ten dollars worth of candy – including berry-shaped and tasting candies and the turtle shaped things with almonds and caramel. My silent boy looked on, eyes laughing as I filled the little Chinese take-out box with my candy.

We continued walking around the mall, occasionally people would stare at us. It was about the third time around before I was attacked.

A body flew against mine, dragging me away from my silent boy before I could object.  
I struggled against the random person who told me to shut up. I calmed at the sound of Temari's voice. "Temari! What the hell?"

"You're brother almost saw you and he's already in a bad mood." She shook her head, looking disappointed. I gave her a dumb look and she rolled her eyes. "You are clearly into my brother, and you're almost there at getting him to feel the same. Example: what you just did, he almost saw."

Hiding a blush at her information I mumbled, "So?"

"He'd jump both of you."

"Akio wouldn't stop me from doing something I wanted to. He couldn't." I let a smug smile cross my lips, looking defiant.

"I don't know… He seems really against you and my brother. I think he just doesn't want to see you grow up. Or see you have your first kiss."

"Trust me," I grumbled, "he won't see it." I glared at her. "And at this rate, I doubt _I _ever will."

Temari held her hands up in surrender. "It wasn't _my_ fault."

I sighed, she was right.

An anger-consumed Gaara stalked up beside me, glaring evilly at his sister. I stepped closer to him, our shoulders almost touching. I touch his arm, attempting to comfort the fuming boy. His tension didn't leave, but it lessened considerably. My own self relaxed a bit beside him, the natural reaction whenever the boy's usual presence was around. The red head still seethed at his sister, and I knew he was bound to say something if I didn't come to her defense.

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun, Temari had good reason." I smiled up at him, a secret promise to tell him about it later.

Right on time, my brother, Kane, and Kankuro approached us.

Akio greets us normally, a bag peeking out from behind his back. Kane slings an arm around me and smiles toothily. Kankuro, however, does something no one really expected. No, seriously, I did _not_ expect that.

Kankuro grins hugely and practically jumps up in giddiness. I cock an eyebrow at him.

It's a surprise." That's all he says to me.

"Whatever." I shrug it off and lean against the red head, much to my brother's apparent displeasure. I shrug that off too, curling my arms around one of his. This day isn't half oer and its already exhausting. Crazy shopping, being attacked, and confusing romantics. I needed a vacation. Not from school, but from life. I almost laughed aloud at that. Being with my family and the siblings may be able to keep me sane, even though I really wished Mori had stayed. I already missed her bright red hair and petite self hanging around me as always. A very bubbly part of my day had just left me.

"So when can we go back?" Temari asked impatiently.

"Now," I muttered, calling the cab service as soon as I heard the tiredness in her voice too.

We walked to the front of the mall, the man saying that two cabs were close by and it would only be a couple minutes. I stood shivering outside. Thankfully, Gaara allowed me to cuddle against him, even with my brother's death glare and own Temari's knowing grin. Kankuro was still deliriously giddy over something no one knew about. We ignored him.

As I leaned into my silent boy, his arm wrapped around me with defiance and a fierce protectiveness, I had another urge to kiss him good and long. I would have seriously considered it if Kio-sama hadn't have been right there… Temari and Kane weren't a problem, and neither was Kankuro. My brother probably would have snatched me up, taken me to a no-boys-or-fun institution, and locked me up for quite a while. So, I guess if I were ever to kiss my silent boy, it wouldn't be now.

The taxis finally arrived, and this time I was joined by not only Gaara but Kane in the taxi's backseat. "Er… Heya Kane," I muttered, scooting over to make room, which put me nearer to Gaara.

He flashed me an apologetic smile as we pulled away from the Christmas-ready building. "I was sent here," he mumbled. I nodded. By my brother, I already knew that. He continued. "Akio is pretty opposed to you and Gaara being pretty much anything but acquaintances. However, he does know that he can't stop you from doing whatever you want. We all figured that out a long time ago, Papaya." I ignored the nickname. This time… "I don't think your brother's _trying_ to be a jerk, he just doesn't…" Kane searched for the right words.

My silent boy surprised me by speaking up. "He doesn't know how to let go."

The shaggy, black-haired boy grinned up at my red headed, silent boy. "Exactly, Gaara. I think you two together are great, but Akio's overly protective." He gave another sheepish grin and looked at me.

I smiled. "I already knew about my brother like that. He hated the other boys I dated" – Gaara stiffened at this, and I put a hand on his once again – "but at least he tolerates Gaara." I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me then. "I really couldn't believe that he didn't turn into the hulk or something as soon as I climbed into the taxi with Gaara earlier today. I bet he was seething the whole time…"

Kane laughed, throwing his head back with glee. "He did."

We pulled over to the curb, finally reaching my house. Looking out the window, I saw a black Lexus and a silver Volvo in my driveway.

Oh, shit.

**Heyyyy people. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like. No kiss in here. :C I apologize, it just wasn't working. But have hope and vote!!!**


	12. What the French, Toast?

**Note to self: If you mention anything other than 'please review,' the universe will think you're being cocky and rid of your reviewers. C'mon, people! From six to two… Ow. It was even a longer chapter! And one of my favorites so far. Maybe you hate me for the cliffhanger… Anyways, I can't claim ownership of the original Naruto characters, for fear of being sued. And as I sad, I am a broke teenager, so… Yeah. At least people voted on the poll! Which I haven't closed, because I'm me. So, yeah. Again. Point being, I don't own the original Naruto characters, you should review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I briefly wondered if the driver would hate me for telling him to floor it and get the hell out of there. All of that flashed out of my mind when I saw Kane getting out of the first taxi with a pained/angry expression. I gulped and hustled Gaara and Kane out the taxi. With a grunt from the driver, I fished out a twenty and slammed the door. Change would do me no good in _this_ situation.

"Akio, my dear! Oh, and Aya!" My mother rushed to us, a smile plastered on her usually stoic and professional face. She hugged us at the same time, tightly and fondly.

'What the hell!' I thought.

My father, in all of his stoic glory, stood off to the side and actually _smiled_ at us. My aunt Aiko stood slightly behind my dad, worry written all over her face. I sent her a look full of questions, and she shook her head sadly. My mom finally let me go, standing back to look at Kio-sama and me with a judging expression. She gave my older brother an approving nod, but shook her head in disdain at me. I put a hand on my hip and glared at her. She really should _not_ judge what she didn't bother to understand.

"Why are you here?" My voice nearly shook with anger, and my glare was hard. Why did they have to come here and ruin my paradise!

My parents looked at me with appalled expressions, neither of them used to me being the disobedient one of Akio and me. Aunt Akio looked a bit smug, but didn't let her sister or my dad see. Another figure gracefully unfolded herself from the Lexus; a smile graced her soft features. Brushing lush, auburn hair from her light, golden eyes my sister looked at me with a mock-grin. With a pair of faded jeans covered in writing hugging her hips, a black bow in her leftward-swept bangs, and a tight red tank top, my sister looked lovely as usual. I gritted my teeth, feeling like a caged animal being taunted by a smart-ass mortal enemy. My fingers twitched into fist, wishing to punch her with all I had. Kane rolled his eyes at her, and Akio stiffened into a perfect-posture man. Blankly I wondered if anyone _really_ hated her as much as I did. Honestly, I found it unlikely.

**Very** unlikely, actually.

"Oh, Aya, you have to introduce me to your new friends." She fluttered her eyelashes at the male siblings, and then noticed Kane. She swaggered over to him, running a finger down his arm. "Kane, how you've grown."

Now he looked like the trapped animal. Much to our surprise, Temari stepped up with a dirty look on her face and an iron grip on Kane's hand. She fluttered her eyelashes right back, managing a flirting smile. "Sorry, Kane's growth was noticed by someone else." My sister stepped back, but her smile didn't falter in the least. At least she knew not to mess with someone so much older.

"Oh, it's fine. I still see options." She placed a hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Not if I'm dating Mori," chimed Kankuro.

I could practically see the string of cuss words in her thoughts. Mori was the biggest competition my sister had ever seen. That's actually how we began to be friends. I was abruptly pulled out of my memories when my sister stepped up to my silent boy. Akio and Kane paled and stepped back with a gulp. My fingers twitched again, _yearning_ to hit her beautiful face just one time. I know I could do enough damage with one swing, if allowed. My sister's golden eyes roamed over him hungrily, like a feral wolf. She wasn't cunning enough to be a wild cat; she had the eyes and attitude of the dog's wild ancestress. When she tried to touch him, Gaara gracefully sidestepped nearer to me. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Do greet your older sister, Aya. I've missed you so much. And so has-"

"I don't want to hear his name. Just drop it." My voice steeled and the threat of tears stung at me. I fought them back without ease.

She huffed and fiddled with a strand of glittering amber. "Suit yourself, love." She pulled her coral-colored lips into a pout and turned her face from me – to **my** silent boy.

"You don't look so happy; is there anything I can do to help?" she purred, stepping closer again.

"No." I heard my brother snicker.

"Excuse me, but I never got an answer." Everyone turned from my sister to me. "Why the hell are you guys here?"

"Aya Miako Hishiro, we raised you better than that!" my mother scolded.

Now I snickered. "You two didn't raise me. You raised Akio and Akiko, your careers took off, and Akio raised me. So no, you didn't."

My mom was shocked.

"I _have_ a backbone, as well as an opinion, Okaasan. You just never bothered to listen, care, or notice. Now, if you care to explain why you have come here, when the holidays never mattered before, I would be glad to be a bit more rational and welcoming of my unplanned and unexplained guests."

'Oh, she scorned me for going technical on her ass,' I thought as my mom fumed at the use of educated words and well-placed phrases.

"We simply missed you, Aya-chan." My father's voice was dipped with sincerity. The same sincerity he used to pull in unsure clients. His smile was that of the Cheshire cat, and his own light grey eyes shone with opportunity. Yup. Here on business, and I was the punch line in the deal. Damn it.

Playing along, I dropped the anger (for now, trust me; a woman could hold anger for a _long_ while) and sweetened my voice. Throwing Akio a meaningful glance, I said, "Of course, Otousan. Come on in and make yourselves a home. My home is small but loveable, as I have come to call it." I took my father's arm as he beamed at me with a new hope and complimented me on my maturity level – after all, it wasn't easy to deal with three people dropping in on you without notice. I nodded and smiled lovingly.

Idiot.

"Aya-chan, I must tell you what's been happening at the Academy!" my sister squealed, not realizing the hoax. I winced at the thought of that horrible private school where I was forced to wear not only a blue and white plaid uniform, but also _braids_. Ugh, what evil.

Two idiots, actually. C'mon, luck number three.

As we entered the apartment, my mom smiled at the decorations (which included a couple pictures of me and my friends, portraits of my favorite family members (my grandma and Aunt Aiko), some decretive plants, and a humongous family portrait I was tempted to burn when it was sent to me. "What a lovely home you've produced, Aya-chan."

Aha, all three of the idiots were sinking. I am good!

"Aya-love has always been good at compromising with things, Okaasan." My brother's voice held a silent iced tone, and I nearly smirked. Mother ignored him.

"Oh, Aya, I'm sorry. We have to go. A meeting is set up in about an hour for your mother and me. We'll visit tomorrow. Aiko has the number for the hotel we're staying in. Don't hesitate to call on us, dear."

And just as quick as they came, my mom, dad, and the bitc- I mean my sister were pulling out the driveway. The Lexus spun away, leaving little evidence they were here at all.

"Aya, Aya, Aya. I am so sorry I couldn't warn you sooner. They called me asking why I wasn't home halfway to their house. But I never thought they would come see you. They left my house and I followed the car. I have no clue why they're even here!" Aiko threw her hands up, face flushed. She hugged me, repeated her apologizes.

"Aunt Akio, its fine. My dad has some business scheme. I can just tell. He wants me to help in whatever it is."

He face flushed in anger all over again. "I have to go, too. There's a roast in the oven for them; they invited themselves to dinner tonight." She rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek in goodbye.

Finally, it was just the siblings, Akio, Kane, and me. Everyone looked at me, wondering what to do next. I held up a finger, and fled to my room. Slamming the door, I picked up a little statue of a leopard. Testing its weight, I debated on throwing it. No, it was a gift from one of my cousins, and very pretty. Looking around again, I had really nothing satisfying to throw. Damn! Hmm…

My wall was sturdy. Without another thought, I pulled my fist back and slammed it into the hard plaster above my futon. "**Damn it**!" I screamed, not in pain but anger. I sat down, my good hand gripping my head and hanging them low. The hand with the bloody knuckles sat next to me, limp and throbbing. Even the blow to my innocent wall had done me no good in relieving the burning fury I felt. Why did she have to be here? When the look of her hungry eyes roaming over Gaara flashed through my mind, I reached behind me and punched the wall with my injured left hand once again – now red stained the light blue wall. Akiko was the thorn in my side, the splinter under my fingernail, and the migraine from large crowds wrapped up in a gorgeous box. Surprisingly, a couple tears did roll down my cheeks. Shock welled up with the tears when I realized I was crying, but even that didn't stop them. I hoped my sister got what she deserved, whether it was going to Hell or a smart woman punching her lights out. Whatever, I just hoped it was soon and I get to see it.

A quiet hand opened my door, but I didn't even turn to see. I knew it was someone I trusted, so there wasn't much to do about it.

"I think she's a bitch. She shouldn't go after what isn't even hers."

Temari's blunt comments made me smirk, but didn't stop my tears or inward pain. She sat next to me, leaning shoulder to shoulder with me on the futon. Thankfully, she said nothing of the tears staining the cool red carpet Aiko had given me last year. Instead, she just hugged me by putting an arm around me and squeezing. Then she stood up again, stepping in front of me. A small smirk lay on her lips when I glanced up.

"While you recover, I'll take the boys to my house and we can figure out what to do. A nice, hot-out-the-oven take-out dinner will be there. Come on down when you feel better, ne? Just don't keep us waiting long."

I nodded and she left. Kio-sama and Kane called out their goodbyes. My fan buzzed continuously. The only sound annoyed me slightly, so I leaned over to my dresser and slipped a CD in the little stereo that sat atop it. As Hit the Lights sang I curled up on my bed and wished I could sleep whenever I wanted as normal people could do. Sadly, I didn't even get to try because my door swung open, banging hard against my still-innocent wall. I shot up out of bed, suddenly forgetting my tears at all.

"'The hell are you doing lying in bed? We've got a bitch to take down. I heard she was touching my man with her little fingers. I swear she'll fucking _pay_ for that one! She should know not to mess with whoever I've got; last time she ended up understanding…"

I hardly heard any of those words. Instead, a giant smile broke out on my face and I practically threw myself at Mori. My redheaded best friend hugged me close, and I wanted to cry all over again. I didn't, though. "Why are you here? I love that you are, but why?" We sat down, her lazing against the blue material and me sitting Indian style next to her.

"I did _not_ want to hear Mom and Grandma Yumi fighting over every little thing. Apparently, my mom didn't either, so we turned around half and hour after we arrived. No big deal, now I get to be with you people and mess with Akiko at the same time. 'Holidays are already turnin' out better than normal!"

"Thanks, Mori. I really appreciate this."

"Aya, we're best friends. You don't have to thank me. Just say you're gonna go with us on whatever we say."

I grinned again, all tears forgotten like Steve on Blue's Clues. "Of course, Mori-san."

"Good. Now we need to get to Kankuro's so-"

"So you can maul him?" I finished.

"No, so we can get started. But yes, I like that idea too. So let's go!"

I laughed and, temporarily forgetting Akiko, skipped to Gaara's house with my best friend Mori.

Kankuro was sitting on the couch, eating a take-out box full of sekihan. Some really odd show with bright colors and irregular shapes played noisily on the television. As soon as he saw Mori, the rice and red beans was forgotten and he was hugging her. I rolled my eyes and continued on to the kitchen, where I heard arguing. Kane and Akio were in a heated discussion over something involving cookies and Temari was watching with a fond annoyance. I felt like I'd walked in on some teenage reality show.

"What's going on?"

They turned towards me, my brother face-palming, and Kane looking suspiciously unsuspicious. What idiots… Temari, ever so helpful, explained for me.

"They're arguing over what kind of cookies would make you feel better."

Now _I_ face-palmed. "Seriously, guys? You were going to _bake_." I rolled my eyes and picked up the plastic bag of assorted cookie dough. I picked up a chocolate chunk roll and cut of the top. "Kane, get the butter. Akio, a pan please. Temari… I don't trust you in the kitchen. Go see if Baki and the lovely couple want some cookies. Now, Kane and Akio – listen to me…" I continued with instructions until the cookie dough was placed on the pan and ready to put in the preheated oven. The black oven mitt on my hand reached for the steel cookie sheet. Kane poked me in the side.

"Stop." He poked me again. "Stop." Again, Kane poked me. "Stop!" Once more… "I said **stop**!" When his hand reached out, I whirled around and pointed my mitted hand at him. "I fucking swear, if you don't stop, you will be in pain."

Kane stopped, a disappointed-puppy look on his face.

Kankuro and Akio began some conversation with him, as I reached to open the oven door they started arguing. I ignored it and placed the cookies in the oven. Waiting for them to bake, I leaned against the counter and sipped at a bottle of water. The argument escalated, but my wondering thoughts ignored them completely. A timer went off before I knew it, and I pulled open the oven door grumbling about interrupting-thought-process noises. Pulling the pan out, I picked up a toothpick to see if they were cooked thoroughly. Just as I reached to one in the middle of the pan, a loud bang sounded and was followed by Kane shouting "What the French, toast?" I jumped, nearly dropping the delicious treats with the movement. My brother, Kankuro, and Kane were now practically yelling at each other.

"Hey!" My voice was louder than theirs was, and much more commanding. Each boy looked at me with a sheepish expression. "Get the hell out my kitchen! And shut up or I'll have to fucking pimp-slap you with my oven mitt!"

A familiar but unrecognizable laugh sounded from the stairs. I turned to see Gaara on the bottom step, actually _laughing_ at what I'd said. My heart sailed. I'd made him laugh! I began my own giggles, and couldn't stop. Soon, everyone was laughing with us. Baki came down, muttering, and stopped when he saw us. The look on his face when he saw Gaara laughing was priceless, and made me laugh even more. "What the fuck happened?" he blurted. No one could answer; we were overcome with giggles. Finally able to stop, I checked the cookies while trying not to snicker again.

"Maybe we should have picked out snicker doodles, Kio." Kane's joke hung in the air like a thick fog. No one said anything.

"That joke sucked." Kane stuck his tongue out at me, and grabbed for a cookie. I danced backwards with the now plated deserts and wagged my finger at him, as if scolding a little child for something.

"These are to make me feel better, ne?" I saw his eyes widen, and his face content with regret. "That means their _mine_."

Temari, who had just entered the kitchen with Mori, sniggered at her maybe-boyfriend.

"But I'm a good, generous person. So take two; I'll make more later." Everyone crowded around, taking a cookie or more. I grinned as Baki approached and grabbed a single cookie, trudging back up the stairs with a mumbling attitude. Mori dived into the plate, taking three. If I hadn't moved the plate, she would have cleaned it. Looking at the last of my cookies, four lying on the glass, I grinned. Gaara sat at the table, awaiting everyone else's retreat. They all separated, heading to different places. I plopped on the chair next to him, pushing two chocolate chunk cookies his way. His weary gaze was unsure of the sweets. I pushed them closer and gave my silent boy a stern look. He nibbled at one.

"Sorry you had to deal with Akiko. I really didn't know she would be there. If I did, I wouldn't have made you guys go through that kind of torture."

The red head didn't say anything, just nibbled some more.

"I don't even know why she's here…"

"I don't like her."

His blunt, truthful statement sent me into a victorious laughter. "Are you serious?"

The reply was a look asking me why he wouldn't be.

My victorious laughter ebbed, and I was left with a overjoyed grin plastered on my face. Reaching with my left hand, I grabbed for my water bottle on the table. Kane and Temari were laughing, putting a now empty glass in the sink as I did this.

My silent boy frowned, reaching for my hand. My heart sped up, thinking maybe something had gotten through to him; that he had understood what I didn't say and what my brother didn't approve of…

Instead, he turned my hand in his. "What did you do?" Gaara's warm, husky breath brushed my knuckles. I gulped, knowing the answer would not please him or the now-curious Kane walking towards me. Gaara looked at me with a question, and I looked down at my lap, where my good hand – which was considerably less swollen compared to the other – lay helplessly still and silent.

"I uh…punched my wall…twice."

The beautiful teal eyes flashed my way, making my head swim. Anger was hid in the sea before me; anger and hurt, swirling around each other and making me oh so dizzy. The intensity burned into my own storm-grey eyes as he looked at me. With the single glance, I was so dizzy and so confused. "Why?" he demanded.

"I was angry." My own reply was feeble, and Kane had disappeared from the room, going to fetch my brother.

Gaara's own pale hand cradled mine, turning it slowly to access the damage I had done. When he leaned even closer to it, I thought he was going to kiss my hand. Instead, he rested his cool cheek against it. Suddenly, I didn't want my brother or Kane or anyone to come back; I wanted to stay here and rest in the cool presence of my silent boy. However, after he pulled my hand away my brother stormed into the room. "Aya Miako, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

I groaned, and Mori was fluttering by my side with intent flashing in her eyes. "It's swollen. Kankuro, get some ice. Akio, stop yelling and fetch something to wrap it with, now." Mori squatted next to my chair, looking at me curiously. "Aya-chan? Are you okay?"

"Mori-san, it's just a swollen hand. I'm fine."

"You could have fractured or broken something. There will be bruising and pain for about half a month if you move it wrong." She tsked at me and I rolled my eyes, grinning. "It's not funny, Aya. You could have been hurt," she said solemnly.

"Okay, Mori. I'm sorry. I won't punch another wall. I can't promise about my sister, however…"

Gaara and Mori frowned at me simultaneously. I sighed at them, and let Mori apply ice and some weird bandage to my hand without complaint. When she was done, they all gathered back to the living room. I dropped my head onto the table and closed my eyes.

"Aya, you shouldn't hurt yourself." Gaara looked at me seriously, and suddenly I missed his laughter. I hid my face with my hair, letting it slide between us like a curtain of ebony. I knew he was disappointed with me. It ate away at me like some kind of burning hole in the middle of my soul. What the hell was this boy doing to me…?

"I'm serious."

Again, I didn't reply to him as my heart was being mauled by emotions. Stupid feelings.

Finally, his gaze burning into my back was enough to make me say something. "Gaara, I didn't mean to hurt myself. I was just…so _angry_ she was here…" I raised my head up, feeling the anger come back so easily. "Why does she have to come and ruin everything! The way she looked at you made me sick; you're not something to look at, you're a person. You are a **damn** good person and the only thing she even planned on finding out was if you would _screw_ her or not! I just-"

"Calm down Aya. It doesn't matter how she looked at me-" I interrupted Gaara this time.

"Like hell it does!" I thundered. With a fury greater than before, I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. The pain in my hand buzzed again, but I didn't care anymore. He sat silently, looking at me with a slightly shocked expression. "You are not some fucking jerk that goes around trying to get noticed by chicks so you can have fun with them. _You_ are someone who actually cares, and would go to the end of the world for someone who you love. I can just tell! And she doesn't care; it fucking matters to me, Gaara!"

"Why?"

His reply, so quiet and so soft, drained the anger right out of me. I collapsed in the chair, resting my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Gaara, we both know why I care so much. We know why I care so much more than I ever did with the other guys she took from me. I just haven't admitted it yet. And you…I don't know. So I think we're screwed… But I love you anyways."

**I hope you liked the ending! Angelofdarknessvampriss666, where are you? :C I missed your reviews! Anyways, enjoy and review, love it and I will love the reviews! Can you guys believe I haven't got a flame yet? I don't know whether to be disappointed or flattered! XD Anyways… Yeah!**


	13. Tim Burton

**Disclaimer: I can't claim Naruto – even in my raise of pay for babysitting. I'm still a poor teenager… Damn. Thank you to my THIRTEEN reviewers that I love completely. I would like to thank the following for reviewing: fabmab of the Sand (new member reviewer), Sensei's Panda (dedicated, non-member reviewer who rocks), Rabid Cream Puffs (new member reviewer who apparently likes the story), Priestess-of-Jashin (my dear, inspiring friend from FL who pwns and reviews constantly), Jaygrl22 (new member reviewer with enthusiasm), Rima-chan (non-member reviewer that adores my story when school is out), Shiningheart of ThunderClan (newer dedicated member reviewer that has a good sense of sarcasm), SilentPerson (non-member reviewer that can't spell but is forgiven for the flattery and has a very literal pen-name), aquamarine-acaia (member reviewer who rocks for thinking I'm funny), mizar (member reviewer who has forgotten their password and therefore is a non-member viewer who is amazing for flattering me so), gaaraxoxo (whom is a dedicated member reviewer that is awesome!), and Blazirene (new member reviewer that gave me my 41****st**** review!). Lastly, I want to thank aodvampriss666 for giving me the longest review I have ever seen. You're completely amazing, thank you so much! Wow. Really long list, ne? Let us get started! Also, I listened to a mix CD my friend made me, which includes a lot of old Eminem. So enjoy, my friends! Look out for a shock… Maybe…**

"Hey, Akio-sama…" I heard the nervousness in Kane's voice.

When my brother told Kane to tell him what he was apprehensive about I smirked and tugged on Gaara's arm. I fled up the stairs, the dazed redhead following me without rebuttal. We ended up in the room, which was the last on the left of the second floor that I had never actually entered. I have, however, stood in the doorway repeatedly and told Gaara to come out or that I was bored. Actually, I usually told him both.

Downstairs, I heard my brother explode. He probably burst into the kitchen screaming, only to realize I had disappeared. If Temari said anything about Gaara's room, I would forever tease her about Kane. I was already planning her demise when my silent boy spoke with a shaking voice.

"What…did you say down there?" Gaara's voice was quiet, and somehow stiff and shaking at the same time.

My face relaxed, knowing Gaara was shocked and confused. I sat next to him, leaning against the wall beside his perfectly made bed. I wondered if he ever even used it…

Placing a hand on his arm, awaiting his breathing to slow and his mind to accept that I loved him, I spoke. "Gaara-kun, we've been friends for a while. Not too long, really, but long enough. And I do love you, so just accept this. Look, this is probably really hard to understand. I don't really get it myself. So, point being, I love you. If you ask me why I can name a million reasons about how amazing I think you are and you still wouldn't get it. So I won't really bother. I don't expect you to act on it or pretend that you love me too, I just thought you had a right to know about someone being in love with you."

Lazily, I leaned my head on his shoulder again. Gaara was ridged and unspeaking, taking it all in silently. I waited for him to say something patiently. Also, I ignored the banging around and shouts going on down stairs. They were geeks.

I heard my brother's footsteps coming up the stairs not too long afterwards. "Gaara-kun, I have to go. I'll see you later." My hand brushed his cheek and I stood, walking out before my heart choked me. Maybe later I could come in and live around him without feeling as if my heart was exploding repeatedly.

Akio stood outside the door, just about to open it. I could already tell he was fuming. The door closed silently behind me. I shook my head at Akio, telling him that we could talk at home. Kio-sama glared heavily at me and stalked down the stairs. The door slammed before I was half-way down the stairs. Temari and Mori rushed to my side, but I told them I'd call them later. Mori pouted but hugged me on the way out. Kane walked silently by my side on the way back to my apartment, the anger of my brother hung really heavily on us both. I didn't comment on the fact that he was the one that said something – I was to busy thinking about what I'd told Gaara and his lack of reaction.

My driveway was empty this time, much to my pleasure. Akio was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, sipping at it angrily. Kane sighed and plopped next to him after getting a cupcake from my refrigerator. I wondered where all this weird food was coming from but didn't comment. This was not something I was looking forward to, to be honest.

"Aya, did you tell Gaara you love him?"

"Yeah, Kio-sama."

"Why?" His voice steeled, and I prepared for the worst after my reply.

"I do love him, Akio. He had a right to know that someone was in love with him, even if he didn't plan to return the feelings anytime soon. Wouldn't you want to know if someone loved you like that?"

The fight washed out of his eyes as he stared at me.

"I would."

"Then what else do you have to say?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. You need to keep yourself safe, and let your friends help you. Since you really love him, I want you to be happy. However, if I don't like this I have the right to threaten him." I struggled to keep a straight face at the thought of Gaara' stoic face while my brother screamed in his face. I know Gaara wouldn't care about anything Akio said when it came to threats and me.

Knowing saying anything like this would immediately result in the withdrawal of his support, I just nodded. "I get it, Kio-sama."

With the awkward silence, Kane decided we were going to watch his favorite movie for the millionth time. I didn't care, at least it was a good, humorous movie; even if I have seen it so many times I can quote every line, I like it too. I just laughed and plopped on the couch as Kane slid it into the DVD player. I _really_ wished Tim Burton would re-do this. It **is** a classic, but my idol could do so much with this movie. With Johnny Depp as Jareth of course… As always, the movie began with Sarah's wishful thinking. I settled in for the long, magical showing of _The Labyrinth_ with David Bowie.

A while later, somewhere between the Bog of Stench and that song I really love but has a creepy scene, Kane fell asleep and I let my mind wonder. Surprisingly, I was not thinking of my silent boy. Instead, I was remembering moments from when I lived with my parents. It seemed like a world and a half ago, but it wasn't too long ago. The first thing I thought of was around four months after my brother moved out and a week before I moved out. I was a slightly angry twelve-year-old that missed her brother and best friend after moving away again. That day I came home from school in a great mood – something rare – to see my house empty. That immediately put me in an even better mood. I didn't know where my sister was and I didn't care. So I spent an hour online and relaxing. That was the last time I was ever happy staying at my parent's house. After that, I figured out the boy I was dating was screwing my slu-…sister, I mean. I moved out real quick after that, leaving them behind after renting an apartment under my parents' name. I was relieved to be out of there and emailed my brother my address as soon as the Internet was hooked up in my new house. Aunt Aiko helped me set up for a couple days, and enrolled me in Kohana High. Mori didn't know I was in town until the night before school started. She adored her surprise, and I had just been hoping school would be okay. It turned out better than expected…

The next thing I thought of was about a week or two after my brother moved out, when he called me for the first time. That day I had been hanging out in the park, texting Mori and swinging. Well, and trying to avoid my house… Point being, I was at the park Akio always used to take me when we had to talk about something horrible, amazing, or serious.

I always told my mother she should answer random, non-salesmen numbers that called her phone. She never listened to me. Once, it turned out to be her brother coming in from Suna. She still never listened to me, and I was never one to follow my parents' suit (even if they hated that completely). Therefore, when a random number flashed across my screen, I answered without hesitation. On the phone was my brother, who informed me he was in the Land of Waves. Kane was hollering in the background, telling Kio-sama to 'tell Papaya hello and he miss-es-es her very much!' I remember snickering at him and by the time the phone call was over, I was laughing so hard tears fell from my eyes and onto my lap. That little call left me swinging higher and plotting ways to leave home. Mori provided me with a desired location, if only I got the chance.

Shaking myself into the present, I looked around. In my daze, Kane had fallen off the couch and onto my coffee table. He was now drooling on it. Damn idiot, I thought fondly. My brother was no better, laying on the loveseat with his feet on Kane's face. I snickered at the two and headed to the kitchen. I had a feeling sleep would not come easily tonight.

While humming the song "I'm Blue" to myself, I lifted a small basket that contained various bottles of medicine and a box or two of neon colored band-aids from the top of the refrigerator. The tiny bottle of sleep aid stayed in my hand when the basket was replaced on top of the fridge. I swallowed two of them with a handful of cold water from the sink, forgetting my bottled water for a moment. Just as I flicked off the kitchen light, someone knocked on the door. I looked at my cell – it was almost four in the morning. There was only one person I knew of who bothered to visit me this early…or late? Which was the correct period anyway? I briefly wondered if Kane would know the answer.

Ignoring the confusing time frame, I opened the door. Gaara stood in the cold, his face cast downward so I couldn't see it. A smile spread across my lips. I couldn't help it; he looked so shy and vulnerable. I'd never seen that before, but it was…cute. Tugging on his arm, I pulled him inside and closed the door. Shutting the door to the fridge from getting another of my endless supply of water bottle, I motioned for him to come through the living room down the hallway with me. He followed me to my room without protest or anything at all.

I sat on my futon, looking at Gaara, who just stood leaning against my very decorated wall. His arm lay against a Panic! at the Disco poster, while the mane of red hair – that was so lush and soft – rested on white silk wall hanging with a giant L on it. Even after my obsession with a certain anime's great detective ended, I kept the hanging as a symbol of my past. Waiting for him to answer, I hit play and FallOut Boy's 'Tell Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today' played its up-beat notes.

"So you have something to say?" My voice was low, finally expecting the worst outcome possible. I steeled my heart in preparation of disappointment and a long, long wait I was sure would come.

"Aya-chan, you're my best friend. I don't know how to feel anything else with you. But I don't think that means I couldn't learn. So just give me some time."

My breath hitched and I looked at him in wonder. That was _not_ what I expected from him at all. With shy, lovely eyes, he raised his gaze to mine. Something behind that shyness, something natural and almost loving, made my heart flip repeatedly. This boy should be illegal for me… Luckily, he wasn't. "So, you…**may** like me?"

His face became considerate, close to teasing. If he was going to continue at this rate, I may as well be seeing and/or hearing things that I really, _really_ wanted to. Yeah… Lock me up and throw away the key because this answer had to be an amazing, happy figment of my over-active and crazed imagination. Unless this was a dream and I had actually fallen asleep. In that case, damn reality to Hell and back! Why did reality always have to interfere with my life? I sighed to myself. Gaara's words replayed in my head.

"_I may learn to love you. I can't promise anything though."_

My sister's face, lovely and smug and smiling, flashed in my mind. I had no doubt she would find something to lure him towards her, and it scared me to no ends. Suddenly – selfishly – I wished Gaara would just learn to love me now. I wondered if there was some way to speed up the process without ruining it… I found none, but saw a few chances that may be worth taking. Only one stuck out. And I knew it was my only chance as he sat down on the futon, so close to me. "Gaara… Do you…trust me?"

I hate, hate, _hated_ myself for what I was about to pull. It was deceiving and wrong, even if I wanted it so much and finally had a legit reason to do it.

_On the drive home_

_Joke about the kid you used to see_

_And his jealousy_

_Breaking hearts has never looked_

_So cool…_

I shivered at the perfect time of the words. I was learning just how philosophical any band could be nowadays.

"Of course." My silent boy's husky voice held nothing but truth and I was sent into a pit of self-loathing at that. He turned towards me, his head slightly cocked to the side. Damn it! He was making this so easy… I took a deep breath and returned his gaze.

"Then do me a favor. However, if you agree to do this, you must also agree to never hate me and never hold it against me. I feel horrible enough as it is. So just…yeah."

Gaara looked at me with a confused expression, and I didn't blame him. "Okay."

So, whenever my silent boy continued to gaze at me with an incredibly incredulous expression on his attractive face, I did exactly what I loathed myself for doing. No matter how right this felt, I knew it was before his time and therefore not exactly a great thing for me to do…

As soon as I leaned forward, my eyes closed tightly so I didn't have to watch myself commit an unforgivable crime against the person I loved, my mind cleared itself almost completely. When I felt my lips brush his, it was almost exactly like all the love songs and stories described it was. The sensitive skin over my lips sent tingles all throughout my body, not forgetting a single spot. Every cell in me felt it, but there were no fireworks and explosions in my mind. Instead, I felt overwhelmingly _whole_. Totally complete and utterly happy.

Gaara went rigid, but our lips didn't part and he didn't run away from it. Once my lips pressed a little harder on his, I felt something like returning pressure. Instead of sighing and/or other things that would certainly make him pull away, I pressed harder than before _one more time_ and leaned away from him. Without looking, I immediately knew my face had flushed horribly and my lips were a bit swollen from the unusual pressure applied to them a mere moment ago. Please, whatever-deity-exists; don't let my silent boy hate me for that.

_This is side one, flip me over_

_I know I'm not you're favorite record…_

**Ooooh. Sorry for the shortness. You should be happy! From the beginning I had planned to have them kiss in lucky number thirteen. I hope the kiss wasn't horrid, and you enjoyed! So…review, loves!**


	14. Taco Bell's Secret

**Hello my amazing readers:**

**Some people have decided the kiss was not as amazing as the build-up promises. And, I thought, if these people think I can do better (and I'm pretty sure I can) then why let them have the unsatisfying kiss? Therefore, now I have decided the following.**

**I will give you two options. 1 – You can wait a bit for me to upload another chapter after this is decided. 2 – You can wait a bit for me to rewrite the last chapter. Whichever the majority chooses, I will follow. So… Pick one. Leave me a message, review, or whatever. If you ****are**** going to review, be an amazing person and review on the 2****nd**** chapter. It is the only one without a review and kind of bothers me. So…here you go!**

**-M**

**PS – I was not listening to music when I wrote this. :]**

**You can ignore the above now. You have already decided. Nine to nothing, we go on with the story! I'm listening to Tokio Hotel's entire CD 'Scream.' Yes, it is worth checking out. They're cool even in German, even if I can't understand it! This chapter is dedicated to AlbertKreuger! Thanks to all of my reviewers, fans, you know who you are. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm a poor white person who owns no characters from the original **_**Naruto**_**.**

Once, about two weeks after I'd come to Kohana, Mori insisted she come over for the entire weekend. That was the second time I'd ever had her stay over that long. The first night we just hung out at the movies, laughing at Naruto making Hinata blush and guys who approached us with lame pick-up lines. The worst was from that Sai kid. I think he did just to be able to say he did. Whatever the reason, his attempt ("If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?") mixed with even Rock Lee's giggles, nearly killed us. I don't even remember what movie Mori picked out.

The next week, I was moping around my apartment due to the after-feelings of a break-up you didn't want to deal with. (The kind of life's-not-fair and I-hate-all-of-the-world-except-my-Mountain-Dew feelings you couldn't get yourself out of.) Temari and Mori began plotting as soon as I refused to go to a special debut of a local band at Hot Topic. I didn't know until later, but they planned the entire night two days before it happened. So I expected nothing when they begged me to go skating. Let me make one thing clear to the world. I cannot skate. That was the first time I'd ever tried and due to those experiences, I will never go again. My mind refused to wrap around the concept of how Mori, Sakura, Hinata,_ all_ of my friends, were able to glide perfectly around the stupid place. When I tried to skate, it ended with me holding the hand of Mori, the arm of Temari, looping my wrist around Temari's arm to reach Tenten… Yeah… I could kill myself walking on flat land. Putting me on wheels is just an accidental murder case waiting to happen. I laughed so hysterically that night, even when I got home to see the bruised knees. I was laughing when I woke up at Mori's from two hours of sleep. Well, until I realized how sore I was. Then I retreated to Mori's inviting bed to watch _Spirited Away_, _Titanic_, and _House on Haunted Hill_. I spent the day gladly swooning over Jack with my fire-truck-of-a-friend and giggling at soot balls.

Another time, maybe four days later, Kankuro found out I was afraid of spiders from Tenten. So (after Kankuro being forced to apologize by a very threatening silent boy) I decided that maybe a certain girl who always had her hair in buns and secretly crushed on an impassive, fate-obsessed jerk needed a shock. I will never know where I got the idea to pull this one, but Naruto was eager to help me. Taking a picture of Neji was hard to do when he was camera shy. I finally managed to get it, and once Naru had taken some creepy magazine from his friend's house (thankfully I never met this guy, even though I hear his hair is shaped like a chicken's ass and that would be pretty funny to see) we could move on with this. Temari didn't ask questions when I told her I needed someone's locker combination – oh, the joy of being an office worker's friend – so our plan was set. The next day, Tenten's screams could be heard throughout the building. In addition, the slap she delivered to Neji could be heard that far as well.

Then, two weeks after that, I convinced Kankuro and Naruto that Taco Bell had a secret gay-men-prostitution ring* going on. Thanks to whatever deity there was, those phone calls were made from a pay phone and I knew the number to a cab service.

I never meant for Neji to get hurt, but it was hysterical nonetheless.

Then there was that time Naru got a hold of Itachi's man-bag – cough purse cough – and we were all mentally scared. Not to mention when Kankuro thought I worked at Taco Bell and would seriously hide in his bushes.

Point being, a lot of my time in Kohana so far had been full of laughing and pranks and friends I loved. The morning following my shaming act was **not** one of those days. Yes, I fell asleep cuddled up next to Gaara – who hadn't freaked out or hated me but simply looked shocked – only to wake the same way. Yes, I also woke up to Kane cooking the only thing he was capable of: delicious French toast. My brother was even awake early; that was a miracle on its own. He wasn't the only one, so that's pretty much why I hated my life less than ten minutes after waking up.

My sister, in all of her naturally beautiful glory – had decided to drop in at _six in the morning._ I was murderous.

When she knocked, I ignored it because I thought it was Kane trying to get me to be a morning person – again. For once, I discovered I could be wrong. I was totally unprepared to see my sister throw open my door, only to gape at me. Also for once, I was totally unprepared to not blame her for her reaction. If I would've walked in on my I-don't-like-relationships-that-much sister (not that I had one) all but wrapped around a hot guy _in her bed_, my mouth would be hanging open too.

Gaara untangled himself from me and attempted to make me realize what exactly was going on. My own mouth dropped open whenever I saw her, seeing us. Ever the impassive one, Gaara just stood up. I could see the faint pinkness spreading over his features as he made his way past my gaping sister. She didn't even turn to give him a good once-over, she was so shocked.

"What-the-fuck are you doing here at whatever-time-in-the-morning-it-is? You're not supposed to enter until-allowed, by-the-by**!" I was so flustered and talking so fast, a lot of my words decided to mix themselves together… All I could think was something along the lines of: Damn, this better be a dream or –insert long string of cuss words here–!

"I – I was here to see you…and Akio. Out parents had…" She finally decided to ask what I figured she would, ignoring the question any further. "Were you just _in bed_ with that guy?"

"What if I was?" I knew exactly what she was implying by that.

For the first time I could ever remember, Akiko looked at me without saying a single word. Her face was frozen, full of astonishment I'd never seen. It made me smile.

When she was about to say something, Kane broke through the doorway, along with my sister, to look at me with pleading eyes. He dropped to his knees, begging me not to smother him with a pillow in his sleep. "I didn't mean to let her in, Papaya-chan, she just… Please don't be angry! I swear I never would have let her in the house if I knew who was knocking. Akiko insisted she had to see you; after that, she pushed me out the way. Then the French toast started to smoke… I'm sorry!"

I don't know if it was the devastated look on his face or all the weird things that had already happened, but I threw my head back and laughed loudly. Kane's face softened, knowing I wasn't mad if I was laughing. Akiko looked shell-shocked at both of us.

"Candy, I'm not mad at _you_." I glared pointedly at my sister. "Just make sure the food doesn't burn 'cause I love your French toast. I'll be out in a bit, so tell Gaara-kun he's a pansy. If he argues, tell him what everyone else knows – my word is final."

Kane, with his gold-flecked moss eyes and shaggy black hair, looked just like a puppy to me when he grinned with relief. I wouldn't have hurt him if I'd been mad – just ignored him for a while. After he skipped back to the living room, I reluctantly got up, motioning for Akiko to come with me.

I entered the living room to see a nervous Akio sitting next to an equally nervous Gaara. I smiled at the redhead and my brother. My sister settled for giving my silent boy the once-over he hadn't received earlier. Once again, my fist itched to hit her. I didn't (yet).

Padding to the kitchen, I grinned at Kane. He grinned right back, handing me a plate with two pieces of French toast. I thanked him with a bigger smile. Luckily, it didn't take long to find the syrup. Right next to it, the orange juice half-hid itself behind a bag from the bakery. Having Kane stay at your house was like living in a pastry shop that merged with Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. I wasn't complaining _too _much.

"Kio-sama, are you going to eat? You too, Gaara-kun, get in here!" The boys walked in the kitchen, still nervous of the ticking time bomb. I ignored Akiko, who leaned against the door and absently fiddled with her lovely hair.

Kane sat on my right, at one end of the table. His plate was piled high. I giggled at his courteous gesture to pour the juice into both of our glasses. When he was finished, we _clinked_ them together and sipped haughtily. Gaara sat on my left, next to me, and gave us 'do-I-really-hang-out-with-you-weird-people' looks? It was great.

Of course, Akiko ruined it by snatching the seat on the other side of my silent boy. She sat with grace, and sipped at a water bottle she'd pulled out of my refrigerator. The bitch had violated my poor house. As I hoped, Gaara took no interest in speaking with her. Instead, he informed me – low enough for just me to hear – that I talk in my sleep…a lot. My face burned and I stifled a laugh. There was no telling what he heard. Whenever Gaara-kun _did _tell me, I didn't want to throw myself in a lake; it made me laugh.

"Seriously? I was talking about Maroon 5 and waffles in the same sentence...," I mused with another round of chuckling. "I have weirder dreams than I thought!"

Kane laughed, even though he had no clue what I was talking about. My brother shot me strange looks from the head of the table. I shrugged indifferently – weird looks were normal to me. Especially when they were from my brother.

Breakfast continued with Akiko flirting with Gaara. She turned every charm she had on him, brushing her fingers along his chest, giggling lightly at whatever he said that could be remotely considered a joke, the works. I resisted the urge to harm her with anything besides a nasty comment (which I made enough of as it is), much to my amazement. My silent boy ignored everything Akiko did. That made her even more determined. In the end, she was practically sitting in his lap. He all but shoved her off him when I stood up.

Gaara followed me closely, telling me in a whisper that Akiko creeped him out.

I laughed harder than I knew I could.

Just as I put my plate in the sink, Bast and Ami padded up to me, mewing loudly. I laughed at the two kittens. One gray body plopped on my foot while the sand-colored kitty nipped at my sock. Ignoring the comical moment, I gazed up into Gaara's amazing eyes. My grin widened at him, as I wished many things I probably shouldn't have about him. Instead of saying any of that, I whispered, "Can you get the milk out the fridge?"

His lips quirked into a little grin. Without answering, he did as I asked. Still gazing wistfully at my silent boy, I thanked him.

"No problem, Aya-chan."

I poured the mewling kittens a little bowl of milk. Leaving them to lap it up, I went to sit in the living room. Akiko followed dutifully, sitting on the futon between Gaara and me. I wanted to hit her again.

"So, your name is Gaara?" As she asked him the painfully obvious question, my sister trailed her fingertips lightly over his arm. He basically flinched away from her touch. I giggled.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"That's an interesting name."

"That's what I thought about Aya's name. I'd never heard it before."

"What do you think about Akiko?"

"It's what my friend's grandmother named her twenty-pound cat."

Kane spit his soda out, and started choking. Kio-sama slapped his back while containing his own laugh. I remembered the story Naru had told us, and how the occurrence there made me laugh less than it did now.

She sniffed, with little dignity. If she wasn't such a whore, I'd probably feel bad. Ah, well, it can't be helped I guess.

"This is so boring. We should go hang out," Akiko purred.

"I'm good," Kane replied with a glint in his goofy eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you." Her voice was sharp and annoyed, which only made Kane grin light-heartedly at my sister. Kio-sama and I shared an amused look. If this was going to end badly, I may as well laugh on the way down.

Five minutes later, when she was giggling and resting her hand on an uncomfortable silent boy's thigh, I decided to give the guy a break. Well, that's what I told myself; I was actually stopping my violent nature from getting out of hand. They didn't necessarily have to know that though, right?

"People, I'll be back. I can't stay in pajamas all day. Damn," I muttered.

They all shot me panicked looks, but calmed when my sister stood up with her smug grin. I knew she couldn't resist seeing what I would wear. Akiko followed me dutifully to my bedroom, as if she was going to help me pick out what to wear for a night on the town. Ha, as if. She wouldn't go anywhere near my clothing if someone was going out.

I set on my bed for a second, looking around at the room. All of my wall hangings – from the silk L to the battered Queen of Hearts tapestry – decorated the plaster and made me smile in recognition of it. Home – just the feeling of being somewhere like this made me smile. So why did Akiko have to ruin it again? She sat down, inviting herself.

Today, she wore a pair of hunter green cargo pants with a white baby tee she might have to have surgically removed from her upper body. Her plain white jacket with some logo I didn't recognize was barely zipped. I had a feeling it was meant to be that way. Akiko's long, auburn hair was put into two high pigtails with a black ribbon in each one. My wild bed head and rumpled clothes, compared to her spotless perfection. Akiko's sleek, shielded golden eyes apposed to my own green, window orbs. Those comparisons made me feel pretty-damn-horrible. I still had the upper hand with Gaara though.

With a sigh, I grabbed my panda socks next to my dresser and stood. The older, auburn-haired girl sitting on my bed looked around my room. She stood as well, moving towards my bookshelf. When she picked up a blue hard-back with no title, I all but pounced on her. Everyone in my family knew what that book was. Suddenly my sister gets the itching to pick it up and read through it. After she had laughed at the poetry, saying that no self-respecting girl would ever try to get that published, she decides to read my work? I think not.

Struggling to be civil as I searched for fresh clothing, I spoke up. "Akiko, what's with the new interest in what I write?"

"You were always good with poetry, Aya. I just never bothered to care before."

"Are you bothering to care now?"

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I don't need or want you to?"

"Every little sister wants to be approved by her older siblings. I still want Kio-sama to think I'm pride-worthy."

I snorted in a very un-good-sisterly manner. She deserved that. Even if it felt a little bad for doing it, I wouldn't take it back. My sister was a pretty, perfect, picture-worthy bitch. I was starting to think even she knew that.

Akiko's face dropped; she turned to look at me intently. I glared back at her, holding a Tokio Hotel tee shirt. "Aya, I know you're pissed off, but can't you give me a bit of sympathy? Just this one time?"

Now, I really wanted to deck her like Gaara had Kankuro. "**Sympathy**? Were you giving me **sympathy** when you slept with my boyfriend? Did I get any **sympathy** when our parents ignored me, even after I was a published poet? Were you there, giving me your **sympathy**, when I got so tired of everything that I just left home?" Akiko stood, silent as a statue. "I didn't think so. So why the hell should I give you sympathy instead of punching your pretty-ass face in? 'Cause the second choice is looking good to me. Especially after you try to go after yet another one of the guys I like! You have no clue what kind of person Gaara is, and you were ready to jump in his pants at any moment because _I like him_." By now, I was screaming at her, and I couldn't have cared less.

"Why do you try to take everything I have, when you can get whatever you want, Akiko? The last time I checked, big sisters hated the kind of people who did that to their little sisters. What part of that is hard for you to understand? Do you really hate me that much, to just take whoever decides I could be a good person to like?"

When Akiko didn't answer me, I threw the shirt on my futon. It hit my CD player's remote with a _click_.

"_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?"_

Three Days Grace had eerie timing, I thought.

"Aya, I don't hate you. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand what? That you wanted to screw your little sister's boyfriend, and because you get everything you want – you did? Damn straight, I don't understand that!"

"It wasn't because I wanted to take him away from you, or because he looked good to me. Why can't you just take my word for it? I told you that you wouldn't understand. Believe it or not, I had good intentions."

My voice oozed sarcasm. "Yeah, and I had perfectly good intentions when I threw seven firecrackers at the little bitch down the road when I was nine. And you wonder why I can't just take your word for this? What happened when I trusted you but thought you were dramatic and somewhat easy? So there's no way in hell I'll take your word for it when I think you're a bitch and really sleazy."

Her smile was rueful, her eyes sad. What the hell was Akiko getting at? "I told you – you can rhyme."

"I already knew I could rhyme. Published poet and all. So why should I trust you, of all the people in the world?"

"Simple: I'm the only one willing to tell you the truth."

"What's that? You enjoy breaking other people's hearts for fun?"

"This isn't about me, Aya. It's about you.

"Ever wonder why you're Grandmother's favorite?"

"Because I don't sleep around?"

"Because she feels bad."

"She feels bad I don't sleep around!"

"No, you idiot! She feels bad for not telling you about what she did."

I flipped. "**Nana slept around**?"

"Are you _retarded_?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Then listen to me Aya. I'm being serious."

"I was serious whenever I told you I don't trust whores like-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to help you, moron! Your precious 'Nana' chose you as her favorite because she feels bad she made a deal that involves your future." Akiko gave me a pitying look. I resisted another urge to slap her. "She signed your name away for marriage. The third child born by her third child will marry the son or daughter of a very powerful family. That's you, Aya."

Shocked beyond anything I could ever imagine, my eyes widened at her but didn't see my sister. I saw my Nana, reading me faerie tales and laughing at my jokes. I saw her scolding me with a whisper of a grin, buying me my first Evanescence CD, reading my private poetry. I couldn't believe that after everything – this couldn't be true.

"Akiko, I already want to hit you. If you're lying about this Mori and I will make plans to jump you. If I have to, I will bring a baseball bat. What you've done before is low, and if this is a lie, I hope you die painfully and burn in Hell. So is this true?"

When I saw her pretty, golden eyes soften, cloud with tears – I knew it was true. My life was decided before I could do anything about it.

"What family is it, then?" I demanded.

Before she could answer, my phone rang.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world…_

That was Mori's ringtone. I gulped, picking up the phone.

"Aya-chan, if there is anything you know about this shit on the news – fucking tell me now." I'd never heard her sound so desperate, almost like she'd been crying. It was crazy.

"What's on the news?"

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"No! What's the news saying, Mori-san?"

"Check for yourself, Hun. Your parents are all over it." I knew this was horrible. If my parents were on the news nothing good would come out of it.

So, flicking on my underused bedroom TV, I waited to see it fill with life. When it did, I wished my life wasn't as filled as it was now. I wish it were gone, wiped out. I really wanted to die at that moment in time.

_"And now, our feature story. After an interview with two major co-owners of the Hishiro Cooperation, we find out marriage plans for the youngest daughter! In just two short months, Aya Miako is to wed a very important executive's son. Heir of the famed Sabaku Inc. will marry the second daughter of Takami and Ryuzaki Hishiro! A deal made a long time ago works out very well when the two teenagers wind up as friends before knowing…"_

I stopped listening. I stopped caring, hoping, breathing. If only I would have stopped living, too.

My beloved Nana – whom I trusted like no other member of my retched family – had given me away to the wrong boy. She should know I have no plans of marrying Kankuro any time soon.

Even if I'd heard Taco Bell's fake secret was true, I would not have grinned. I would have told someone to fuck off. Being lied to is _not_ my favorite thing.

**Ooooh. Enjoy, people. :]**

** *My uncle and I actually have a joke about that. He's crazy… So anyways, he inspired me to do the whole Taco Bell secretly sells gay men, and yada yada yada.**

** **'By the by' was also inspired by someone else – angelofdarknessvampriss666. AKA my biggest fan. Thank you. :]**


	15. Just Sayin

**No ownership of orignal characters! Okay... So that totally wasn't chapter 13. It was 15. Anyways, I have decided to post this early! Oh you excited some of you are. :] The playlist: Who Knew - P!ink, Heels Over Head - BoysLikeGirls, and Painting Flowers - All Time Low. Plus, whatever I quote in this chapter. Sooo yeah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CREAM OF RABID CREAM PUFFS. :D And thank you to all of you who read, review, and alert/favorite.**

**-Miss Moon**

Four phone calls, hree hours, two rented trucks, and a nevrous breakdown later, everything was running smoothly. A crate of books, two duffel bags, and a ginormous purse sat beside my door. The siblings were on a phone confrence in my room, discussing the situation with Baki. Kane was attempting to comfor a depressed Mori while Akio sat at the kitchen table without speaking.

I hoped the plan Miana and I formed could get me out of this stupid-ass situation. Kankuro and I were not looking forward to an arranged marriage watched more than MTV.

Gaara hadn't looked me in the eyes once since he'd returned. He seemed sad.

_Your arms like towers,  
Tower over me  
Yeah--  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restart?_

damn. I was doing that OCD-like thing again. Honestly, Akio would have to stop giving me his habits. Unknowingly changing your ringtone is kind of weird. Especially if you're having a really great day, then go into Hot Topic to buy a Linkin Park tee - and your phone starts ringing loudly. And its playing Kids of America covered by Cascada. That's more than a bit awkward...

"Hello?"

"Aya! What's going on?" Sakura's voice was loud and wondering in my ear.

"It's a long story. Let me call you after I reach my hotel, okay?"

"As long as you give me every detail?"

I forced a chuckle. "Of course. Later Sakura."

I snapped my phone shut, only to have it ring again. Because I didn't actually plan on calling Sakura back - great friend, better gossip columnist - I answered it.

"Yes?"

"Aya?"

"What the **hell **do you want?"

"That is not how you were brought up, Miako! Speak as you were taught."

"Oh? You want me to speak lies, to show I was brought up on nothing but untruthful truths and false statements? Hopeless dreams on being whatever I want because you had already signed away my future? I prefer how I am now. Besides, I could say much worse than hell if this conversation continues, _Nana_."

"The deal I made was long ago-"

"And you didn't expect them to remember? Or it to turn out this way? And you would change it all if you could? The deal was supposed to be fogotten, and it wasn't supposed to fuck up my life? What excuse would you like to purchase at this time, ma'am?"

My grandmother sighed. The sound was slow and tired - as if she dealt with this every day and had to keep repeating herself. It made me even more angry at the woman. "I don't have an exceptable excuse. I didn't plan to give you one. Would that help?"

"Like admitting you slashed the Hokage's tires while running for a position in the ANBU Opps."

"Aya. Will you please listen to me?"

"If you drop this damed marriage, I'll consider it."

"You should know - I can't."

Then I can't have this conversation without my lawyer present, Mrs. Hishiro. Good day to you."

"Miako! If you hang up on me, I'll-"

"What? Ruin my life? Make me marry someone I love as a brother? Never allow me happiness? All of the-fucking-above?"

Silence errupted over the line.

"Now, I'm hanging up. Even when you're life is ruined, you have to eat something."

I clicked my phone shut. Then, I wen tot the fridge and angrily proceeded to pull out cheese, bacon bits, butter, and ranch dressing. After setting them on the kitchen table next to my cutting board, I jerked a knife from its place and rudely snatched a potato from its sack. "Kio-sama? Can I borrow your MP3 Player?"

I watched as my elder sister left the house, not saying a word. A cab suspended in the drive, whisking her away to wherever she wanted.

"Are you holding food?" he called back.

I sat the potato on the counter. "No..."

"It's in my jacket pocket!"

I went over to the kitchen table, picking up the jacket from one of my chairs. The little blue device was easily found. I unwrapped the earbuds from the blue MP3, and stuffed the device itself into my pocket. Using the little buttons, I flipped to my folder of music. The first song began as I placed my cutting board and three more poataos on the table.

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and  
Steal your pain, away~_

The first potatos were sliced and lay on the cookie sheet when the song came to an end. My eyes watered whenever Mori stepped into the kitchen, sliently taking the sheet to the stove. She put a bowl in its place before grabbing the foil. My best friend always remembered when I forgot. We worked well that way. As the second song began, I watched her begin to wrap the cookie sheet.

_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulders.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all~._

I sliced the second potato, watching the slices fall into the orange plastic bowl. Mori walked back to the table and sat next to me. She placed the pieces on the tray, still silent. This was a familiar process - we did this many times with many recipes. As All Time Low began the chorus, my friend finished covering the pieces in shredded cheddar cheese and I began another potato.

_When I wake up  
The dream is done!  
I wanna see your face and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you._

We repeated this until two trays were covered in the potato bites. Mori and I sat there silently, waiting for them to bake. I sipped at a Mountain Dew and refused to cry as the beautiful song played on.

_I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you._

As I lay my hand on Mori's to comfort both of us, The Plain White T's sang me their infamous tribute to Delilah.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City..._

Once their song of longing and reassurance was finished, the potato bites were close to being done. I was halfway through Toybox's Best Friend when Mori turned off the oven. I switched off the device and folded the wires around it once again. We covered both sheets in bacon bits, but only one with three cheese ranch dressing. After loading a plate to share with the ranch covered ones, my best friend and I kicked my brother off the loveseat. "You said you weren't holding food!" he accused.

I shrugged and sat down, pulling the coffee table towards us. "It was on the counter, Kio-sama."

He glared at me but sat next to Kankuro and Kane silently.

Really, I don't knwo why he nags me about this. The baked potato bites, cinnamin and sugar tortila triangles, biscut pizzas, and endless others. All of them came from my brother's only love. Her name was Misa Tenshi. She had the prettiest hair I'd ever seen. It was a deep, rich, chesnut-and-honey that curled mercilessly. Her eyes were a deep emerald. Matched with pale, freckled skin, Akio had no chance from first sight. He was heels-over-head in a heartbeat, and I loved her too. She was the big sister I never had.

Then her father's best friend - something like Pin or Pain or whatever - got into some legal trouble and she was hurridly moved to Amegakure. Last time I heard, she was living somewhere near here. Maybe I should look her up...

"Aya? Are you listening to me?" Kane looked puzzled, glancing at me and then my brother.

"Sorry, Candy. I got distracted." I popped a potato bite into my mouth and washed it down with a drink of my favorite soda. "Whatcha need?"

"Mori and I - plus the rest of our extended family - were wondering if you would care to help us pick a movie. Since, ya know, you decided that's what we're doing."

"Right, right." I sighed inwardly at his soft voice. I wasn't breaking before his eyes or anything...

My fire-truck-red-headed best friend cocked an eyebrow at me, asking the same without speaking. I nodded at her. We needed something to cry to. And the perfect movie sat right on top of my DVD collection drug from a closet.

Roughly two hours later, we were sniffling and clasping hands. The Lake House was a horribly sad movie, with a great ending. As soon as the credits began to roll, Akio was apologizing and unplugging the DVD player. Kane put the movies next to the rest of my 'luggage.' We'd be watching more later. Even if I had to hook my DVD player up at the hotel. Movies were just as comforting as music to me.

And then, my phone rang again.

_Your finger tips across my skin  
Palm trees swayin' in the wind  
Images...  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick..._

I rummaged around, plucking my phone from inbetween cushions. "City mourge - you kill 'em, we chill 'em!"

"Aya... It's just me."

"Oh, hey Aunt Aiko. What's poppin'?"

"Nothing, good, Aya-chan."

"Oh no, what is it this time?"

"Just tell me how many plane tickets you need, love. Your parents are having a meeting with the owners of Sabuka Inc. in Amekagure. All of you are supposed to come. There is a fill floor of suits booked at a lovely hotel and the tickets will be paid for. First class, and your kitten can come along."

Oh, the kittens were still locked in the bathroom due to Temari's presence. I'd need to let them out and give Temari her girft. I sighed into the speaker. If I was going, Mori was going. "We'll need seven tickets, Aunt Aiko. When does the plane leave?"

"I'll call you back, okay?"

I shut the phone. "Mori! We're leaving, so you better go pack those close you in keep in my closet. Kio and Kane, you too. Temari can handle her block party after I speak with her."

The blonde cocked her head sideways, but followed me to the bathroom without question. "I can't wait to give you your present for various reasons. But we all need a little bit of comfort in our life besides geekish Candy." I winked at her before picking up the sand-colored kitten. "So here. Her name is Ami."

She did not attack me with a hug, as Mori would have done. Instead, she looked at me with grateful eyes. Temari gave me a rare, sweet smile, and giggled as the kit pawed at her nose. I grinned in response.

"I love it, Aya."

"Yeahhh, that was kinda the point." I giggled at her, watching as Temari cudled the kitling and let it lick her hand.

"I guess I have to give your brothers their gifts sometime soon too, ne?"

"Probably." Her grin was ungaurded and full. I liked this side of Temari.

**+Five Hours Later+**

"Mori... I'm afraid of planes... Just sayin'."

"Aya, you just got _off_ of a plane."

I rolled my eyes at her. "They're scary to _see_, not ride in. Haven't you learned anything after being my friend for a number of years?"

"Yeah - you're an idiot. But I love you."

"I know... So I guess that's okay. Just sayin'." I smiled at the guy loading our bags into the back of a limo. He winked at me, but looked scare a moment later. "Gaara's behind me, isn't he?"

Mori leaned in to whisper her reply. "And glaring at that poor boy like there's no point in smiling."

I swatted behind me, hitting his chest. "I apologize for his manners. He gets annoyed when someone smiles. Just sayin'." The boy laughed nervously and left. "See? You scare people. He was just being nice, Gaara-kun. It's not like I planned to elope with him 'cause he winked at me. Just sayin'."

"Hn."

I laughed, hugging him. "He's so caring, ne?"

Mori laughed too, letting the other red head slip into the long car after I'd let him go. "I easily pegged him as the jealous type. His brother has the same problem. Even if he was a total flirt, now he's so protective and jealous. Very sweet, sometimes annoying."

We rode in silence, listening to 3oh!3's 'I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby', 'Paper Walls' by YellowCard, and ATL's cover of Umbrella. Gaara and his siblings seperated from us at the hotel. Kio and Kane immediately ran into the hotel. That left Mori and I to thank the driver and stand awkwardly for a few minutes. I looked up at the giant building, taking in the glorified stone exterior. Its sleek, dark body loomed in the falling twilight with the white lining glowing. Two sliding glass doors lead us into the lobby, which was just as modern and sleek as the outside of the beautiful building. Keeping the dark aura was a large front desk made of black marble.

Contrasting to the dark place, a very happy-looking girl sat behind the desk. Her light brown hair was short, and it framed her open face easily. The girl's eyes were much darker than her hair. With a smile, she asked if we had reservations.

I stared at her blankly. And then I remembered the text Aunt Aikohad sent me. "Yes! The reservatiosns hould be under...what was it? Oh! Kazekage. Two boys should have already been through here... You should just ignore them..."

The girl - Matsuri, as the identification thingy said - began looking through books. The famed siblings took this to enter. Temari called out to us, and all three of us looked up at her. Gaara and Kankuro followed her suit, besides the loud demeanor. I grinned. Kankuro, trying to act cool, and my silent boy. How I loved my friends.

"Hey, Gaara-kun. You guys checking in too?"

He inclined his head, and let Temari do the talking. She was good at that in such a good mood.

While another employee dug out four keys, Matsuri turned back to us. Er...turned to Gaara, really. I quirked an eyebrow at Mori, who just looked bemused. "Is there anything else you need? I mean, I get off in a little while, but if you need anything..."

Kankuro coughed loudly, breaking up the silence. "Bless you," I said dismissively. "And thanks, but we won't need anything." I took Gaara's hand and led my extended family to the elevator. "Ugh, stupid flirting employees who don't know when they become overly friendly," I mumbled. Mori and Temari laughed, apparently having heard my small rant. I blushed and jabbed the button.

We rode in more silence, Temari and I carrying the cat cases that had been left at the front desk for us. Mori and I immediately picked out our rooms, which were next to eachother. Gaara took the one on the far left conrer, diagonal to mine. Temari's room was next to his, with my brother and Kane sharing the last room on that side of the hall. Kankuro took the room beside Mori. My brother and his best friend were no where to be found.

The siblings were needed for another conference (in person this time), so Mori and I decided to check out the place. And maybe find my idiot 'brothers.'

My best friend and I entered the elevator engaged in an intense conversation about the movie Lo. I pushed a button without really looking at it, telling her the importance of Lo's attitude.

"Without his jerkness, the whole movie falls apart. Sure, Justin was desperately in love and would do anything to get back 'April' - but so would romeo, Jacob, Edward, Tristen... And countless others. So the movie cannot be good without an asshole like Lo. Just sayin'."

"Love is what makes the whole movie. Without it, Lo would not have been there in the first place. You have to think it through."

"I would not have watched it if it was just about a mopey guy crying over a weird girl. I'd tell the fictional character to get a job and turn the channel. Lo's sarcastic remarks makes the whole thing worthwhile. I know what I'm talking about Mori."

The doors opened with a ding. They revealed two people in a heavy make-out session trying to open a door. I averted my eyes. "Mori... Are we on the right floor?"

"Uhhh..."

"Dammit. Just sayin'."

"Let's head back to the lobby for a bit."

"Sure why not?"

"I hope the others are there."

"They're not. I know it. Just sayin'."

"I bet they are."

We rode down the floors slowly. I wished we had better music. Like Flyleaf, or maybe Hellogoodbye. Ooooh. I could really go for some Paramore and Cascada. Sugarland was good - even if country wasn't exactly my thing. "When I'm older, I'm going to go to college. You will own a hotel. I will own the pastry shop in said hotel. AND WE WILL PLAY GOOD MUSIC IN THE DAMNED ELEVATORS! Just sayin'."

"What they hell is your problem?"

I waited, listening for the second ding. I answered her seriously. "It's true. Just sayin'."

"STOP SAYING THAT."

"I WAS RIGHT, THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

She huffed.

"Just sayin'."

My red headed friend gave me a dirty look.

"I _was_ just sayin'."

"That is the last fucking time you watch _Fired Up!_ on the plane."

_'Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on the cable.  
And life's like an hour glass  
Glued to the table.  
_"Ooh my phone's ringing. It's Gaara."

Silence settled between us as I dug my phone out of my jacket pocket.

"Just sayin'."

She glared openly at me while I flipped open my phone. Gaara's name flashed on the screen with a smiley face grinning from the pixles. That always made me laugh. "Phone tag, you're it!"

"Aya?"

"Yessss?"

"What did they feed you on that plane?"

"Well... I had water, then some apple sauce. While I was watching Fired Up! they brought around a dessert tray. So I grabbed a couple of these things called Pockys. They're soooo gre-"

"I know what a Pocky is. It was chocolate right?"

"Maybe."

"No more today."

"You're not my boss."

"Hn."

"Did you call for any reason? Unless you just missed me. Because if you called just because you missed me, Kane will call you whipped. And we're not even- Oh, anyways. Why'd ya call, Gaara-kun?"

"I saw your mother. She wants you to call her before you retire. And you have a meeting with your parents at ten tommorrow morning."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll see you later Gaara!" I closed the phone, turning to Mori. She was speaking with some girl. The girl was about my age, if not a bit older. Her hair seemed dark red, but flashed different shades in the light as she moved. Amber eyes flecked with green scanned over their surroundings, taking everything in. A dark black trench coat with random studs and spikes covered her person, splitting at both legs to allow movement. Then, I saw them. They were just a half shade darker than her hair, and sat obediantly on her head. Without thinking, I flung myself at her and pinned her on the ground. My eyes were wide and my hair fell into both of our faces as I looked at her incrediously.

"**Are those real? Like in Loveless and InuYasha, and all those amazing fictional things that I love?**" I asked desperately. Not waiting, I poked one of her ears. It drooped, the plastic shining in the light. Moodily, I got off the random chick and grumbled to myself about lying strangers. Mori looked horrified.

The girl's hair - which had been half put up in a bun and half loose - now hung limply around her crumpled and creased trench coat, stopping a little lower than her waist. Her rare eyes did not flash with anger and she didn't yell. Instead, she burst out laughing. I joined. This was kind of amusing after, all.

"We shall be great friends! Just sayin'."

"Is there a reason you are loitering in the lobby of the esteemed Akatsuki Inn, miss?"

"It depends. Can you make more of those flowers? Because I've always wanted to learn how to do that, buuuut I couldn't. It's so amazing, though! Just sayin'."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mori yelled.

**This was not edited. My wrists hurt and I don't have my laptop... But enjoy and review anyways, loves!**

**-Miss Moon**


	16. Chai Tea

**The amazing fans of this story! How long have you waited for me to return before the last chapter? Tsk tsk, self. This is why I'm updating with one big, long, hopefully pleasing chapter! Well, that and I totally adore writing this story! This chapter is for all of the Akatsuki lovers out there (Em and Cream notably!). I don't know a ton about how they act in the anime or manga, but I do know their personalities as listed in the Naruto Wiki. So I'm giving this a try. Ignore any major OOC people or kick my ass. Either way, leave me a review! I own none of the original characters or the lyrics to this chapter or any before. Just sayin'. Also, Tobi and Madara are not the same people in this as in the anime/manga. Tobi is Pein's nephew whom was adopted by some random brother of Pein's that pretty much doesn't exist. Mixes it up a bit, ne? Konan has a different personality due to not being a murderer and going through all that crap. The rest remain the same.**

**Playlist: Creed's entire CD Human Clay, Imaginary (also know as Paper Flowers) by Evanescence, and bits and pieces of FallOut Boy's Take This to Your Grave CD and Maroon 5. Of course, I thought about and/or listened to the songs with lyrics throughout the chapter.**

"So you can make me a flower?"

"You are so childish," Mori grumbled irritably. I ignored her and looked at the blue-haired woman hopefully. She glanced away when the elevator door dinged open. I heard the stupid-ass music coming from inside. My eye started twitching.

"Konan?" A serious-looking guy with orange hair and countless piercings glanced between us and the blue-haired lady maybe known as 'Konan.' A series of men, one kid, two teenagers, and one lady stood behind him. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds. The clouds were outlined in white.

Just as I saw the cat-eared girl launch herself at a guy with lighter red hair than Gaara, Mori tackled the other woman. The poor blonde lady landed with an odd 'Un!' and Mori straddling her. This was nothing like that Megan Fox movie, where something similar happened. It was _way_ different.

"What shampoo do you use?" Mori screamed at the blonde-haired woman. The poor chick screamed.

"Get the hell of me, yeah!"

"Answer me woman!"

"I'm a man, un!"

"A man with amazing ha- What? You're a dude?" Mori looked at him carefully, peering eerily into the eye that wasn't covered by nice blonde bangs. The guy (huh?) pushed Mori off of him and stood with a swish of his long yellow ponytail. My best friend glared at it with envy. I wondered what cat girl was doing.

When I glanced over there, she was teasing the red-headed teen about something. I caught a few words. "Go on, Sasori no _danna_." He glared at her, but she laughed good-heartedly.

"Are you gonna answer my damned question?" My friend grabbed the blonde by the collar and looked at him threateningly. I suppressed a laugh when the guy was jerked down, arms flailing to keep his balance. He glared again, defying her.

"No! You attacked me, yeah!"

She blinked in surprise. "You will?" she asked with a grin.

"Did you not just hear me, yeah!"

"Then what brand is it, dude?"

"You deserve no reply, un."

"Why not?" she pouted.

The two shared dirty looks for a while until Mori looked at the two people closest to her and the man-lady. They were both odd shades of people – one black as coal and the other white as snow. Both men shared green hair and similar features. They looked like they belonged with some other race though. It was really hard to tell if they were annoyed or bemused. Even though some odd kind of show was going on, they both stood silent.

"Is he fucking bipolar?" Mori demanded.

"Deidara-sempai! Did you fall?" asked the kid as the blonde brushed himself off.

"No Tobi. I was attacked." The man glared pointedly at Mori, who stuck her tongue out at him. He 'hmph'd, and walked back into the circle of men. Cat-girl was still teasing light-red-headed boy. I missed Gaara.

"Soooo," I drawled, "who are you guys?" A guy in the crowd snickered, but I wasn't sure which it was.

Blue-haired lady Konan answered my question without being a jerk. "We're the Akatsuki. We own this place and various others. Deidara has an interactive art museum, Sasori – the red haired one – and Pein – the one with the piercings – run a tattoo/piercing place; Hidan – the one with gray hair – operates a bail bonds place, while Kakuzu – with the hood – is a doctor. The green haired men we call Zetsu. They're just like one person and they own a place that produces the flowers that other places sell. The one in the middle with the black hair is Itachi. He's a teacher in Kohana. The younger-looking version of him is his brother, Sasuke. Oh, the orange-headed kid is Tobi, Pein's nephew. Also, the one that looks like an older Itachi with a longer face is Madara. He usually stays here when we can't."

"And you? What do you do Konan?"

She blinked her red eyes, looking caught off guard. "I usually help around here or the tattoo shop. They're my favorite places."

"Why don't you do anything you love, like origami? That could easily be a profession since you guys already have the name and publicity. Why do you people own so many things anyways? Jebus."

Konan just looked at me with a very confused face. Pein was watching us closely, trying to figure out what was going on I figure. By the slight tilt of his eyes, he couldn't really explain it himself.

"You guys have so many opportunities and you open a bunch of random things. You could be making amazing origami sculptures or centerpieces for rich jerks, but you help out at the two places you like best. Why are you doing that? If it was me, I'd open my-" I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Did you say _Itachi_? From _Kohana_? Like, Itachi Uchiha? Are you for real?" I peeked over her shoulder, afraid what I'd see. The two brothers did look similar. Itachi stood much taller, since the boy was about my age. My eyes practically fell out of my head. Itachi had a good-looking brother. Sakura would die panting if she saw him.

Obviously, I was more interested in sadistic red heads than I was in stoic ravens. He was nice to look at though.

"Uchiha-sensei! You are screwing up my vacation! Teachers are not supposed to be within sight of students. It's an unwritten rule! Gah. Jebus, I'd think someone would know this by now, but no-o."

"Hello, Miss Hishiro. I see you are staying at our hotel." His creepy eyes wondered over to Mori, whom had Deidara in a headlock. "As is your friend. I don't believe I have her as a student, but I've seen you two around…" He looked kind of pained from saying that, glancing around uneasily and scowling. I figured this as the normal reaction for Mori and I when they found out we were _those_ two girls. So I was pretty much used to the scowling by now. Even though some teachers liked us, others didn't.

I think Itachi was glad he only had me in his class. Most teachers were glad we had only a few classes together.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, the one labeled as 'Pein' spoke.

"Konan, we have places to go." He was anything but subtle, I decided. Anything but subtle and kind anyways.

I waved them off, and blinked when the two teenagers stayed. Sasuke and Tobi, if I remembered it right. The raven-haired boy and the hyper pumpkin-head turned towards Mori and me. I looked away, nonchalantly opening my phone. And accidentally answering a call.

I mentally called myself a 'fucking dumb-ass' before saying hello.

"Heya, Aya."

"Hey Temari. What's poppin'?"

"We're heading back to the hotel. Our father cancelled, which means he's probably found a bimbo to mess around with. Ewe. Anyways, just called to tell you. Actually, you're about to see me. In, like, three minutes."

"You should lay off the coffee. Just sayin'."

"Shut up." Temari hung up the phone, and I could imagine her annoyed but amused face. I put my phone back in my pocket without saying anything.

"Hi! Tobi is a good boy." The pumpkin-head wrapped me in a surprisingly strong hug without warning. He held on for a while. I was beginning to be disturbed when he let go of me and did the same to Mori. She handled it better, starting a conversation about Deidara with Tobi. I think she was just trying to weasel the information about his hair care out.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married or something? I saw some weird thing on the news about you."

I huffed at Sasuke's remark. "Yes, but I'm getting out of the damned marriage. Neither of us really want this. And my lawyer says the second plan is legal, so I can fight my way out of this crap. It would've been better if she had let me go with the first plan. I mean, threatening people with a **SPORK** isn't horribly illegal, right? But _no_, she had to do it the way that wouldn't get me arrested or anything…" I sighed and quirked my eyebrow at him.

"You're crazy."

"Thank you."

"Dumb-ass."

"Chicken-ass."

"_What?"_

"Are you hard of hearing?" I yelled at him.

He glared, moving back. "No!"

"Good." I turned my face, rolling my eyes at him. "What a loser," I mumbled to myself. "He needs therapy and a fucking hearing aid."

Chicken-ass grabbed my face and put us nose-to-nose. "I am a very powerful person, Miss Hishiro."

"As am I, Chicken-ass."

He glared at me evilly.

"Let me go or I'll scream."

"Go ahead. No one will question what I'm doing looking at you."

I filled my lungs with air and let out an incredibly loud yell of '**RAPIST**!' The door to the hotel burst open, showing a very angered pair of brothers. Brothers I knew, who happened to have a different brother and someone like a brother trailing behind them. And someone tougher than my brother behind _them_.

The line leader? Of course, it was my silent boy.

Damn. It.

I wasn't trying to kill this guy or anything. But by the look in Gaara's eyes, and the way my brother had dropped his bag and was running towards us, that was his fate. Unless I intervened. Well…he was an arrogant jerk who grabbed me when I didn't want him to. So I let Akio tackle him.

"Stop! He isn't a rapist, just some freaky jerk! I was trying to get him to let go of me, Kio! Don't hit him!"

"I'll sue you for assault, asshole," Chicken-ass screamed.

"I'll sue you for sexual harassment!" I fired back. "Kio-sama, get the hell off Chicken-ass, _please_!"

Sasuke bristled, wiping off his shirt once Akio let him up. "That is not my name, you bitch."

Kankuro, who stood next to me by now, clenched his fist to hit him. Gaara was standing next to Kane, and I had my hand on his chest, pushing him back, to keep him from murdering Sasuke. Mori was faster than her boyfriend, swiftly raising her leg to kick him between his. Chicken-ass was down for the count just as Itachi stepped out of the elevator. Tobi watched with nervous excitement.

"What's going on here, Miss Hishiro?" Itachi's voice was creepy and iced-over as he watched his little brother stand up.

"He grabbed my face. My family doesn't like people touching me when I don't want to be touched." I pushed myself behind Kane, wrapping my fingers around Gaara's own, behind Candy's back. No one noticed us. My teacher kept his eyes on the raven-haired boy in dark blue, never glancing at us.

"I suppose you should listen to the woman next time, little brother."

Then he was gone. Sasuke looked pissed, but I figured he was hurt too. I moved a bit closer, even though everyone flanked me immediately. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I hope you have a good holiday."

His black eyes met with my grey ones for a mere second. Then he scoffed and headed towards the exit. Tobi followed obediently.

I was lectured – as expected – as soon as the bags were re-gathered and we'd stepped into the elevator. Gaara stayed silent, letting my thumb rub across his hand gently. Mainly, the angry complaints and insults didn't reach my ears. I was thinking about how sad Chicken-ass looked. Something about him made me think of Naruto when he wasn't with any of his friends. Once, I'd seen him swinging in an old park. He looked so upset. That's when I started hanging around him more. I knew he was hurt, and still healing. I never figured out why, but I knew he was like my silent boy. And I'd do anything to help Gaara – anything.

Mori and Temari wanted to talk to me about it, but I shrugged them off, saying I'd had a long day. They said they understood and turned to Kankuro and Kane. I figured Temari and Kane were keeping their relationship either private or were working on it. Akio asked if I needed anything, like a good big brother should. I told him no. He didn't object. Kane just hugged me, placing a Chai Tea from Starbucks in my hand. With a glint in his gold-flecked eyes, Candy told me something I hadn't expected.

"We all jumped into save you Papaya." He leaned closer, and I smelt the light rain from earlier clinging to his shirt. "Just because we love you. I think you're the only thing that held our little red head back from killing that bastard. Now you had better go talk him down. I hear he likes the roof, so there's no telling what he's like when he's mad." Kane hugged me tightly once more. "I think he wants to keep you safe, little Papaya."

My lips turned up just a bit; glad to know Kane was still his self despite everything. I had started wondering if my world would ever be the same a little bit before I got on the plane. "Thanks Candy. I'll get to that."

The boy left without another word, just sending his fingers in an over-the-shoulder salute to me. I walked down the hall of the giant floor, gaping at it. Everything was so pretty, but it didn't feel like home. I missed my futon – which now sat in a storage unit. Damned hotels that don't let you bring your own damned bed. Despite the un-homey feeling, I still stared at the very tasteful color choices and patterns. When I got to Gaara's room the only thing I could think about then was him. And when I knocked on the door and he answered it, I about died. Seriously – when a very hot guy who _happens_ to be your best friend that you _happen_ to be in love with _**happens**_ to answer the door shirtless, it kind of leaves you in shock. I must have been very shocked. Because that is the only reason, I think, I would ever slam the door in my silent boy's face. And then flee to my room like I was being shot at.

Thankfully, the room was empty. And, ya know, I wasn't **really** being shot at. I dived for the bed and started hyperventilating. Five minutes later, I could breathe and gulped down the almost-forgotten tea in my hand. I cringed, hating the lukewarm-ness of it. Deciding that what I had done was worthy of dying from embarrassment, I threw the blanket over my head and lay there.

"What the hell was that?"

Jebus, I needed to stop talking to myself like an idiot. Sigh. I'd work on it later. Or maybe I could do it now, just to get my mind off-

Yeah. Then I saw him again in my mind and needed to slap myself to get the picture of Gaara shirtless out of my head. But for real, **Gaara** in nothing but a pair of flannel pants could make me drool _any day_. Damn, I need therapy.

Wait… No therapy! Therapist = the + rapist!

Not cool. Note to self: Tell everyone (A.K.A parents) I would rather be disowned than put into therapy. Yeah. I don't want anywhere neat someone with a title like the/rapist. That's just wrong. Second note to self: Thinking about creepy therapists only distracts you for so long, so find less creepy and more distracting thoughts. That do not involve Gaara.

Then someone was walking into my room. When I looked over the soft comforter, I saw a fully clothed Gaara walk in, actually. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed that I couldn't ogle him as well, or if I was glad I could say something now. Probably a little bit of both, to be honest. I wasn't totally superficial, but he was more than really hot.

"Uhh… Heya, Gaara."

My (hot!) silent boy cocked his eyebrow at me in a question. My face flushed.

"You never answer a door half-naked. Okay? Just don't." I peeked over the blanket some more, my face still fairly red. "It's not good for my health, and you'd probably end up getting sick too. So no."

His lips turned up in a half-smile, and he sat on the edge of my bed. I frowned, scooting over and dragging him by the arm. The redhead landed with an 'oomph' next to me. His grin had grown and his amazing pretty eyes were gleaming with amusement. "How is that not good for your health?"

"Shut up and watch this movie." I tried to pick up the remote, but I realized I was on the wrong side of the bed to do this. The little black device sat on the bedside table next to him. My eye twitched in a very 'this-is-just-_my_-fucking-luck!' kind of way. My silent boy looked at me with an amused face. "Will you hand the remote to me, please?"

"I don't want to watch a movie though."

"But I need it."

"I'll hand it to you if you answer my question."

"Screw this. I'll get it myself." I reached over him, and Gaara lay flat on his back. The image of him half-naked flashed through my mind and I almost fell on top of him.

"Are you okay?" I glared at his smirk before placing my hand on the table and feeling for the damned remote. And even though its not my fault in the least, no one will ever let me live this down.

Nevertheless, when the red head looks up at me with those _eyes_, probing me to see what I meant earlier; and that tiny _grin_ of his sits on his smug lips… It's not like I could have **stopped** myself from moving towards him. It's not like I could have **stopped** my eyes from closing, and my lips from pressing against his. Because, honestly, he was too much for me to handle without slipping up like that. And I just love him so much. I _couldn't_ have stopped myself.

Right?

Also, how could you blame _**me**_ when I felt his lips return my kiss? That can't be my fault.

I do, however, except full blame continuing the kiss and pressing against him.

This small situation was just so amazing, I couldn't help myself. The way he kissed me back, and the way I could feel him smile underneath it. I'm not sure if either of us were good kissers, but with the way my head was swimming and my heart was beating – why should I even care? Answer: I didn't.

_I've forgotten how to love,_

_Remind me?_

_I've forgotten how to laugh,_

_Remind me?_

_I can't remember your smile,_

_Remind me?_

_I can't remember my better half,_

_Remind me?_

**Good enough? Review please. :] Oh! Wait, I have a surprise~! You would never guess it, but this is the end. To Remind Me. There will be a sequel. If the fans love it enough.**


	17. Resolving an Issue

**I have come to an understanding that some people cannot review the last chapter due to reviewing my AN. So if you would like, drop a review here. Have a wonderful life. :]**

**-Miss Moon**


	18. SNEAK PEEK :O

**Oh-kay. We see, clearly, that I fail at life. So when you see an update now, its going to be something good! A preview for the sequel, which is currently unnamed. Any ideas, lovelies?**

**Here goes nothing but my writing ability!**

"Miss Hishiro? Are you sure this will work?"

I glanced at my lawyer, Miana, a relative of Hinata-chan. She had the natural lavender eyes, and the long dark hair. Overall, she was pretty. And extremely smart. "No, no I am not," I confessed.

She sighed. "At least you're not going to get arrested because of this."

"Jebus woman! It's just a **SPORK**! How much damage can it do? Well, never mind. Ignore that. I can think of a few people I would like to damaged a lot with a spoon-fork hybrid. Besides, this gets me out of attempted murder _and_ the marriage. I hope."

"I took on the case of a madwoman. But I think this could work out," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and hurried her down the stuffy corridor. "Come one, Miana. If you hadn't have worn those three inch heels we would not have had this issue. Aren't we supposed to be in court at a certain time, anyways? I really, really hope that we don't get in any trouble because of this."

Finally, we reached the wooden double doors that would lead to the rest of my life. And they would decide whether or not I married Kankuro.

Please, please, **please** let me have luck. Wish for me?

**Are you guys waiting patiently? Or will the suspense kill you? :]**


	19. Last Time I Swear

**Hey people! You thought I left already huh? I need your help. I have a few ideas for the title to the sequel, but I dunno if they'll cut it. Oh-kay, I know how you amazing people love to review, but just go vote on my ideas or PM me some of your own. Any of you who help will definitely get a shout-out on the first chapter. :] So you want to help me out or what? Thanks, lovelies. =}**

**-Miss Moon**


End file.
